Truth, Lies, and Love
by Akanishi-san
Summary: [COMPLETE] NejiOC It was Neji who found a girl hurt out side of Konoha gates, unconcious. When Sasuke sees her, Sasuke says that she is her sister, who thought was dead! Wait, that means she's realted to Itachi as well! What about Akatsuki?
1. Ch1 Enter, Izaki

IzakiRioFLAME: Yes, I changed my name. My first ever Neji fanfic! Soo…if you like it…please tell me so…and…err…I donno what to say…erm…enjoy?

**Liten up! Some charas are jounin, Sasuke did not leave with Orochimaru, but Naruto is strong, and same with Sakura, like the manga. For those of you who have NOT read the manga yet…Naruto had left with Jiraiya for 2.5 years and came back stronger than last, and while he was gone, Sakura was also training, and she turned up just like Tsunade. **

Ch1

"SASUKE!" Someone yelled.

Irritated, Sasuke woke up from his bead. He looked at the watch ext to him and groaned. It was 3:00 AM. Who in their right minds wake up Sasuke up this early? He slowly got up from his bed, and stood up. He looked down at himself and saw that he had slept in with his clothes.

"SASUKE! WAKE UP!" The person yelled again, and added banging on the door.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled down the hall way. "What do you want, Dobe?"

Naruto yelled out other things, taking no notice of what he just said. "Sasuke, it's urgent! Hurry up. Or I'll tear this door down!" He yelled.

Sasuke, finally reaching the door opened it, and saw Naruto, looking happy and worried. "What." He demanded. What ever he wanted better be good enough to make him get up early.

"Sasuke, teme…can you be any slower!" He yelled, but before Sasuke can answer to that, Naruto yelled out more. "Sasuke, the Jounins who were night patrol last night found this girl out side."

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked, tiredly. "A girl. You wake me up this early…late, what ever you want to call it, to tell me you found a girl. That's all very interesting, but I want to go back to sleep."

Naruto continued. "This girl, we think she is an Uchiha. She has an Uchiha symbol on her back."

Sasuke didn't say anything at first. He stared at Naruto disapprovingly. He thought Naruto was his friend. Naruto saved him from leaving to Orochimaru, risking his life. Now Naruto wants to taunt him. Naruto knows that Sasuke has no other relatives alive but Itachi. "Sure, right. Uchiha." He said, and he started to close the door on him, but Naruto stopped him.

"Sasuke, teme!" He yelled. "This girl has Uchiha symbol on her back! Listen, you might have found a long lost relative! You know that I won't joke on something like this!"

Before he could say more, Neji came in, holding something out to him. "Naruto is right." He shoved a black wristband at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at it and gasped. "An Uchiha symbol. I found her outside." Neji said. The wristband was black, with white Uchiha symbol on it.

Sasuke suddenly looked up to Neji, his eyes wide open, asked, "Did she have black hair?" he asked, which Neji nodded in reply. When he saw him nod, Sasuke believed him. "WHERE IS SHE." He demanded.

To that, Naruto and Neji turned, and started to head to somewhere, and Sasuke was following them. When they came to a stop, Naruto said, "She's in room 103."

Not even saying thank you or anything, he barged into the doors to the hospital, and through the corridors. He was fast walking at first, but started to run, then sprint. He dashed up the stairs, passed couple hall ways, and came to a complete stop when he reached the door that read: 103.

He reached for the door handle, but stopped. "What if it's not her…?" He asked himself. He closed his fist tightly, and closed his eyes tight. He then relaxed, and breathed in and out. After that he again reached for the door, but this time, he held it tight, and pulled the door open.

What he saw was this. The fifth was bending over the bed, her hand glowing, apparently healing the person on the bed. The window was open, letting breeze come in, the curtains flying freely. Sasuke walked towards the bed cautiously. He hoped that it was her. He hoped that it IS an Uchiha. When he reached the bed, his eyes were closed, his fist in tight ball again, and took a deep breath again.

He opened his eyes, and looked down. Lying on the bed was a girl, with short black hair, just lower than her shoulders, panting heavily, her hand tight in a fist just like him. She had scars and some still looked like needed healing on her face, rest he could not see, for she was under the sheets. But he knew that there were more injuries on her body.

Tsunade looked up from her healing, and asked, "Can you tell who she is? She was battered and half to death when she arrived."

Sasuke just stared at her, dumbstruck. "Izaki…" he mumbled. His knees then suddenly gave up on him, causing his to fall onto his knees. "No…but how is she alive?" he asked again, to particularly no one.

"So you do know her?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded. His eyes were wide open, and looked horrified and happy at the same time. Was this a dream? Dreams which will turn into a nightmare soon, with the girl suddenly dying in front of him?

"Her…her name is Izaki." He answered. "She…she's my sister…only 1 year of difference."

Tsunade looked from him, then to her. "She does look alike. Are you sure?" She asked. Again, Sasuke nodded. "Well…I don't know what to say." She said to him.

Sasuke also did not know what to say. He found a relative, which he thought had died out by the hands of his brother. He had found one of his relative, alive, his younger sister. He slowly got up, and reached to her face with his trembling hands. "I…zaki…" he said softly, or rather, he could not speak properly.

Tsunade smiled, and without another word, left the room.

"Is this really you?" He asked her, his trembling fingers on her cheek. She was breathing normally now, asleep peacefully. "Izaki…are you…real?"

**-Next Day-**

Sasuke was fast asleep when the girl started to open her eyes.

"Where…am I…?" She asked herself. She turned her head to see Sasuke, who was fast asleep. "Who…is he?" She whispered. She slowly sat up on her bead and looked around. She blinked sleepily and suddenly yelped and jumped off from her bead when she remembered what had happened.

Sasuke shot up from his seat when he heard the yelp, and looked at her. The two stared at each other for a long time. Silence followed. Sasuke was a Jounin, and he knew not to panic in front of a confused person, and the girl also knew not to panic in front of a person she doesn't even know, especially when she is placed where she has no idea of.

_He seems familiar…but I can't tell…He looks a lot like Itachi-oniichan though…_the girl thought as they stared. _But it can't be...is this…another one of your tricks? Itachi-Oniichan? Because I disobeyed you?_

"Izaki?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence.

She blinked couple times and asked, "Do…I know you?" She asked. She then suddenly gasped as Sasuke launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. "Erm…"

"Izaki!" He said happily. "Are you really here? Is this a dream? Where were you? Oh I never dreamt for another Uchiha to be alive!" He said all very fast as he hugged her even more tightly. "It's me, Sasuke!" He said, and released her to look at her.

"Sa…suke?" She repeated. "It rings in my head…" She stopped and her eyes grew wide. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" She yelled. "I...I thought you were killed!"

"I though _you_ were killed!" Sasuke told her, hugging her tightly once more.

Izaki suddenly pushed him away. "No…Itachi-Oniichan…stop…please…I'm sorry I left, don't do this to me, please!" She started, clutching her head. "I don't need this. You yourself told me Sasuke was dead!"

Sasuke looked at her horrified. "Izaki? What's wrong?" He asked, trying to keep her calm. "Izaki, you know where Itachi is! Itachi told you I was dead!"

Izaki looked at her brother. "Itachi-Oniichan…please…stop…" She closed her eyes tightly. She then started to mumble to herself, "Another genjutsu, genjutsu, not real…this is NOT real…"

"This IS real!" Sasuke said to her, his hands on her shoulders, she was shaking uncontrollably. "I AM real, Izaki, look at me!" She obeyed. "Izaki, I AM real…I'm no genjutsu." He said.

Izaki looked at him with teary eyes. "But…but…Sasuke…Oniichan…?" Memories flooded into her when she was 4. She remembered Sasuke when he was 5. She remembered everything, more flooded in, from there to where she saw and smelled blood. She felt, smelled, and saw blood of her parents, her friends in the clan, uncles, aunts, and others' blood.

Sasuke nodded calmly. "Izaki, are YOU real." He asked her.

"Of…of course I am!" She said, tears flooding now. "But…Sasuke-Oniichan!" She yelled, as she flung her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. "I thought you were dead, I thought Itachi-Oniichan killed every single one of you!"

"I thought so too, until I saw you!" He said hugging her and smiling broadly, something he haven't done in ages. "You are alive, well and here in front of me!" He released her and smiled at her.

Izaki was still crying, but smiled back. "Sasuke-Oniichan…" She whispered. She then abruptly froze, remembering what she had done last night. She suddenly shot up again, jumping away from Sasuke's arms.

"Izaki?" Sasuke asked confused.

Izaki walked backwards, away from him, shaking. "I…I can't stay…" She said.

"What? Why?"

"I…Itachi-Oniichan…I…I…" She stopped, her whole body shaking in fear. Sasuke walked over to her, trying to comfort her, but was only pushed away. "Sasuke-Oniichan, please, show me the way out of this village!" She pleaded. "I need to get back to them!"

"But…why are you leaving? Why? I…I just found you, and you are going to leave?" He asked, trying to get closer to her. He was truly confused. "What do you mean _them?_ Itachi?"

"I…I can't stay, I'll be punished, I…I left them without their permission…" She stammered. She stopped and looked up when Tsunade entered the room.

"What's going on here!" Tsunade asked as she looked from Sasuke to the new girl who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Tsunade!" Izaki jumped backwards. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said, horror written clearly in her face. Tsunade walked to her, trying to comfort her as well, but was also pushed away. "Please, don't kill me, don't hut me, please!"

"Shh, I won't do anything to you. Why should I?" She asked.

Izaki looked up. "I…I killed people, I followed Akatsuki, and helped them…I…"

"Akatsuki? You know where they are?" Tsunade questioned, frightening Izaki. Izaki jumped a bit, looking away form Tsunade as she shook. "I'm sorry, Izaki-chan, right?" She asked. "Please, calm down. Don't be scared. You will be safe, no one will hurt you."

"But...but Itachi-Oniichan said…if I get caught, I'll be killed." She stammered back, still shaking.

Tsunade looked at her. "When did he tell you that?" She asked softly.

Izaki seemed to be calming down a little more, her stuttering faltering. "When he first took me to his mission…He…He…" She stopped, coughing, falling onto the ground with her mouth covered with her hands.

"Izaki!" Sasuke yelled, as he ran to her, hugging her comfortingly.

Tsunade looked at her closely. "She seemed to be under some sort of Jutsu that stops her from talking on some important things. Best not to ask about them." She said to Sasuke, who nodded. "Izaki-chan, calm down. Take a deep breath, good girl, now go back to sleep again, you will feel better, I promise." Tsunade said to her.

She shook her head. "I need to get back!" She said to them, but said no more as Tsunade placed her hand on her forehead, making her go to sleep, falling into Sasuke's arms.

Tsunade sighed as Sasuke placed her onto her bed. "She needs her rest, but she won't get any if she keeps on fearing the Akatsuki." She told the other Uchiha.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping form of Izaki and nodded. "Can you…somehow erase only the memory of that? And replace it with another?" He asked. "Then she can remember her childhood, but not remember…them."

Tsunade thought on this for a while, and nodded. "Agreed. The Jutsu will be broken if I am killed, or someone else stronger breaks it." She then placed her hand onto her forehead once more, and took a deep breath. "When she will awake tomorrow, she will only remember her childhood, and blank. So, she will not remember anything. Tell her that she got into an accident or something, all right?"

IzakiRioFLAME: So…how did you like it? XD anyway, I'll update soon as I can if I get….5 reviews! --

Review!

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	2. Ch2 Friends

Akanishi-san: Well, thanks for the reviews and here is the next chappie

Ch2

"My head aches…" Izaki said as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, and looked around her. She was in someone's room, on someone's bed. "Where…" She started, confused.

Just then Sasuke popped his head inside. "Hey, you are awake!" He said, as he walked into her room. "How do you feel?" He sat on the corner of her bed, and rested a hand onto her forehead, as if checking for a fever.

"Sa…Sasuke-Oniichan?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "My head aches…" She told him. Why did she feel so…strange, him sitting next to her? She felt as if there was a huge gap in her brain, some important things missing.

Sasuke flinched hearing about her pain. "Well I think you will be fine. Tsunade said that you will have a headache for a week. She then said you will be all right." He stopped, hesitating. "Erm...Izaki…do you remember anything?" He asked, hoping she didn't. He looked at her carefully, making sure she was all right, physically.

Izaki looked at Sasuke, and then at the floor. "I…don't know…Who is Tsunade?" She asked. "And…" Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Is this my old room? Wait...Did I just say OLD…?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed. "This room might feel old to you, Izaki. You weren't here for 11 years." He told her. "And…do you remember the incident?" He looked into her eyes, carefully studying her.

Izaki's eyes turned to look at Sasuke's, and sighed. "Yes…Itachi-Oniichan…" She whispered. "And why 11 years? Why can't I remember anything!" She yelled out her last sentence in frustration as her fist hit her bed.

"Izaki, you…were missing these last 11 years." Sasuke told her once more, calmly as he could. He was still giddy from the fact she was sitting next to him. Izaki turned to look at him confusingly. "We…lost you, and…well, you were found 2 days ago, just outside this village." He said to her as calmly as he could. _At least I'm not completely lying._ He thought as he said all that to her.

"Missing? Why?" She asked, getting even more confused. "I…really can't remember anything." She gazed at the bed sheet, trying to remember anything.

"They placed a memory charm on you, while you were missing, but its okay, Tsunade-sama said so." He told her. "And she is the Hokage." He added.

"Oh." She said nothing else. She looked gloomily down at the sheets covering her. Silence followed, but Sasuke broke the silence after a while, holding a hand out to her.

"Up to a good breakfast?" He asked smiling at her.

Izaki frowned. "Last thing I remember was you burning the eggs, and then microwaving the egg." She said, "And _that_ didn't' turn out pretty." She said with a smile. "I remember that, yes."

Sasuke snorted. "That was 11 years ago. I'm good at cooking now…I think." He said. "I never actually had anyone try my cooking before." He said thoughtfully.

Izaki laughed at this. "Maybe people are afraid of it. What color is it?" She asked, as she stood up. "Green Miso? Black rice?"

"Hey, last thing I remember was your miso soup blue!" He retorted. "And that was gross." He hit her lightly with the back of his hand on her head. "And my miso soup is brown like it should be, and my rice is white."

Izaki puffed out her cheek. "Well…well…" She stammered. "Arg! You win…I never win." She said. "You always end up winning." She crossed her arms in front of her, glaring at her brother.

Sasuke smiled as he led her to the dining room. "Here." He said as he placed miso soup, bowl of rice, and chopsticks in front of her. He then sat on the chair that was in front of her, across the table.

Just as when Izaki was going to take a sip of the soup, she looked up to see Sasuke who was looking at her smiling. "What?" She asked. "You know I hate it when people stare at me when I eat." She said, trying to turn her head so she can eat without seeing him stare.

"Oh yeah…" Sasuke said, smiling. "I don't know…It just feels…weird. All this time, I thought you were dead. Now you are here, and that makes me happy. I am not the only Uchiha alive." He said to her, smiling sadly.

Izaki looked at him, setting the soup down. "Well, although I don't remember a thing…I feel that way too, if that helps. I don't know either…for some reason I thought you were dead all along too, I can feel it. I feel so happy." She grinned.

Sasuke smiled back at her, and stood up, "Well, eat up. Tsunade wants to see you fight later. She wants to place you in a rank position for you to be a ninja."

Izaki choked on her soup as she heard him say that. "Wh-what!" She looked up at him, startled. "But I didn't even go to Ninja Academe! Well at least I don't think I did." She said, tying to remember her unknown past.

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, according to Tsunade, she says that you were with someone strong while you were gone, and she also said she can feel your chakra, it's over whelming around you."

Izaki frowned. "Someone…strong?" She asked. She stared at her food in front of her. "But if I don't remember a thing, how can I remember the Justus?" She asked.

"That, Tsunade said is up to you. She said your reflex will take you far." Sasuke said as he offered second helping of the rice, which Izaki accepted. She was hungry. "Even if you don't mean to do something, you might end up doing stuff, you know what I mean?"

Izaki sipped her soup again; the last bit, and stetted it down. "Sasuke-Oniichan, you suck at explaining things." She said with a laugh. "Well…I don't know. We'll have to see. It's just that I can't remember a thing."

Sasuke patted her head. "You'll do fine. Besides, you are an Uchiha, my sister." He smiled at her, and she smiled back to him.

"I won't let you down." She said, and finished her breakfast.

**Academe training room**

"I brought her!" Sasuke said as he and Izaki entered the room.

Izaki now was wearing her 'normal' outfit, what she usually wears. She wore a white long sleevish shirt, with red bands around her forearm, like Sasuke's, but on both arms. She also wore white tight shorts under her red skirt, which went a little over her knees. Her boots were black, and the wrist band Neji had shown to Sasuke was on her right arm.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Someone yelled, as a man jumped off the second floor, that was looking over the first floor. He walked over to them, and Izaki saw that he was wearing a Chuunin vest, and was also wearing fluffy type of jacket. "Hey." He greeted them. "And you must be Izaki." He looked at her. "My name's Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my partner, Akamaru!" He said, motioning to his dog. The dog barked in greeting.

"Ye-yes." She stuttered. "I am Izaki, Uchiha Izaki. Nice to meet you." She bowed hurriedly, quite startled by the entrance.

Kiba looked at her thoughtfully. "When Neji first told me that he found an Uchiha, I didn't believe him. But now that I see you…you _do_ look like him." He looked from Sasuke, then to Izaki, Sasuke, Izaki, Sasuke, Izaki, and kept going till someone called him off.

"Kiba-kun, you are scaring her." A green blur jumped from the second floor, landing with a soft thud on the ground in front of them. He, on the other hand was also wearing a vest, but was wearing a greet shirt and pants that looked like it was sticking onto him. "My name is Rock Lee, nice to meet you Izaki-san." He held out a hand.

"Hello." She answered, shaking his hand. _Man, look at those eyebrows!_ She thought, but politely did not say that aloud.

Behind them, someone else hopped off the second floor, and saw that he had long black hair, tied in the back, but that was not the first thing Izaki noticed. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, his white Huuga eyes. He said nothing, as he walked over to them, and stopped when he was next to Kiba. "Huuga Neji." He said.

"Oh, you are the one who found me, right?" Izaki said, clapping her hands together. "He told me, and Inuzuka-san also told me." She said, looking at Sasuke, then to Kiba. She then bowed her head down. "Thank you, Huuga-san." She said. Neji said nothing yet again, with his arm crossed across his chest, his white eyes focused on her.

Izaki looked up to ask if something was wrong, but someone else came into the room with a bang. "YO!" Izaki turned to see blond haired man, wearing orange and black pants and jacket, with stunning blue eyes walking towards them. "Hey, Izaki-chan!" He waved at her, as if she had knew him a long time.

"Erm, hello." She said. "You are…Uzumaki Naruto, right?" She asked hesitantly.

Everyone made a face at her. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked her.

"I…don't know." She said. "It just...popped into my head." She looked around, to see everyone staring at her as if they were seeing something dangerous.

Before anyone else could ask, Tsunade came in. "Good, you are all here." She said, looking at them. "Now…Izaki, I want you to fight Naruto." She motioned to Naruto, and added, "And if I feel you could use more of a challenge, I will keep adding more members to fight you."

Izaki nodded. Tsunade then turned and motioned everyone but Izaki and Naruto to come up to the second floor to watch. Now it was only her and Naruto on the first floor, and they were few feet apart.

"Erm..." She looked at Naruto confusingly. "Should we start?" She asked.

Naruto smiled at her, and said, "I'm not allowed to go easy on you, but if I feel that you can't handle it yet…I'll slow down, so don't worry." He said to her, who was shaking a little in fear. "I'll judge things right." Izaki nodded and smiled, her fear slowly going away.

While Tsunade and the others were walking up the stairs to the second floor, Sasuke told her how she had known Naruto's name. When he was done, Tsunade had a frown on her face. "Well, maybe it was…well you know how Akatsuki was after Naruto?" She asked. "Well…maybe that's where she remembers from. Maybe the Akatsuki members were talking about it often and…" She was cut off.

"So she remembers parts of being with them!" Sasuke asked her threateningly. "I thought you erased all her memories.

She shook her head. "Some things can not be helped. I erased as much as I could, but I can't erase everything." She explained. "If I do, I might damage her brain." With that, she ended the conversation, and walked up rest of the stairs in silence. Tsunade was now looking over them on the second floor, to yell out to them to start. "Ready?" She asked, and the 2 nodded. "Ready…set…start!"

Izaki jumped backwards as Naruto jumped foreword, who was trying to punch her. He then jumped backwards, and made his trademark seal, the forbidden jutsu, Kagebunshin. "kagebunshin no jutsu!" He yelled, as about 10 clones of him appeared.

Izaki was standing with her back facing the onlookers, and they saw that she was shaking a little. "Maybe this was too early for her." Sasuke told Tsunade, who just kept looking at the girl. With a sigh, he turned to watch his sister fight.

All of the Narutos suddenly jumped and tried to hold her down, but was suddenly thrown back, as 10 perfect clones of Izaki punched him back. "What!" Naruto yelled, as he looked around, to see all his clones gone, but 10 clones of Izaki in front of him.

Then he saw it. So did everyone else. Her eyes, they were the blood red ones, the trademark eyes for all Uchiha blood lines, the Sharingan.

Akanishi-san: So…erm…yes, please review?


	3. Ch3 Sharingan

Akanishi-san: Well, here is Ch3 review plz

Ch3

"It's the Sharingan!" Naruto yelled, leaping backwards. He stared at her sharingan, alert.

Tsunade groaned. "I knew it." She said to herself. "I knew the jutsu will repel on the jutsu." She muttered. Then, she said to Sasuke, who looked confused, "Itachi probably thought this might happen someday, so placed a spell on her so she will remember all the jutsu she learned, even if something interfered."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sasuke asked, confused. "If she remembers, she could protect herself."

Tsunade shook her head and stopped and said thoughtfully, "Well, sort of. We can always use her as our ninja, but she can always be taken back by them, and they can replace another memory on top, maybe giving her a memory of us being the bad people. Then, because she remembers her jutsu she learned, they will be glad to take her back." Her eyes were full of worry as she watched.

Sasuke looked sharply at Tsunade. "What makes you think she will go back to them?" Sasuke demanded. "I _won't_ let her go back." He told her firmly, his eyes now on Izaki once more. "I won't."

Tsunade opened her mouth, but an explosion made her stop and turn towards the fight.

There, on the battle grounds, was Naruto with his right hand in the wall, his rasengan fired. Izaki on the other hand was panting, behind Naruto. "Naruto-san, I told you, you can't use big jutsus in front of me." She then got her hand in Rasengan form, and started to form her own chakra ball.

She then smirked, and started to run towards Naruto. "Rasengan!" She yelled, but suddenly stopped her attack, and jumped backwards, her ball still spinning in her hand. "Aw, I thought you were going to warn me if any of you come in." She said, as she looked at Lee, standing in front of her in his ready stance.

Lee smiled. "Well Tsunade-sama feels that you are powerful. She feels that all 4 of us should fight you at once." He said, smiling. "We never thought you were this good, Izaki-san."

Izaki then heard 2 other soft 'tap' of landing behind her. "Great." She mumbled, but soon she was already dashing towards Lee, her rasengan still in her hand.

Lee slid into his stance, and was about to strike, but Izaki suddenly gave a faint and jumped up, towards the ceiling. Then, she rammed her hand with the rasengan ball to the ceiling. Huge crumbs of ceilings fell to the ground, which was avoided by dodging by the other 4, but that was her plan, to make them more occupied in something else.

Izaki used this chance, as she made seals. She then yelled, "Kirigakure no jutsu!" Just like when team 7 as going against Zabuza, mist formed around them, hiding everyone from each other.

"You forgot me!" Kiba yelled out from the mist. "I have my nose and Akamaru here!" He yelled, as everyone else heard him running, and then, everyone heard the footsteps stop. "ARG!" Kiba yelled, as he flew backwards from a punch he had received out of no where. Then everyone else heard yelps from Akamaru.

"Don't worry, I remembered you." Izaki said from somewhere in the mist.

From the mists, they heard Neji yell "Byaku-gan!" Then a thud, and groan from pain.

"Neji! What's going on!" Naruto yelled, frantically looking around.

"I just put him to rest for a while." Izaki said, as she appeared behind Naruto. She then made a quick hand seal as she heard footsteps behind her, and changed her seals. "Kagebunshin!" She yelled, as 4 clones of herself scattered.

"Darn!" Lee said, as he stood back to back with Naruto. "Naruto-kun, be careful. She seems to be good at hiding. And she seems to be a very skilled ninja."

Naruto nodded. "I got that part." He said, as he looked around. He had his kunai out, ready for anything. "Well, anything?" He asked. Lee shook his head.

Silence followed the match, without any movement, but it was broken by puff noises, which told that Izaki's clones disappeared, and a thud, a loud one. Then they heard a female voice groaning in pain. "Izaki!" Sasuke yelled form the 2nd floor, looking around to see if he can see through the mist to his new found sister "Are you okay!"

"Who was it? Neji? Kiba?" Naruto yelled. "Who got her?"

The first to answer was Lee. "It wasn't me."

"Well yeah, you are behind me." Naruto said, rolling his eyes. "Neji? Kiba?" He asked again, looking around, trying to see through the mist.

"Not me." They heard, as Kiba stood up, groaning. "Akamaru?" They heard him call out. A bark answered him.

"Neji?" Naruto asked.

Silence followed, and then a "No." was heard from Neji.

"Then who…" He trailed off, as the mist began to fade away. He then stopped talking, seeing a body on the ground.

"IZAKI!" Sasuke yelled, as he jumped off the second floor, to his sister. She was on the floor, blood spilling from her mouth, and her body coiling in, making herself into a ball. She shook as she coughed up more blood, her eyes shut tight. "Izaki, are you all right?" He asked her, as he knelt next to her. "What's going on!" Sasuke yelled, as Tsunade came right next to him.

Tsunade inspected her quickly, and said, "Izaki's memory charm is trying to break away. Someone is trying o break it." She said, as she bent over, her hand on her forehead. "The memory charm and the other jutsu trying to break it are fighting in her brain, causing her pain."

Everyone was now gathered around them, looking down at the girl. "Will she be all right?" Naruto asked, concerned.

Tsunade nodded, as she kept her hands on her forehead. "She just needs rest after this." She said. "I guess I shouldn't have let her do this so early. The memory charm is not stable enough yet, I guess that's why the one trying to break it got into her brain system."

"So…if they try again next time, she'll be all right?" Sasuke asked, worried.

Tsunade shook her head. "I can't guarantee, but I think so." She informed him. "Now, get her to bed." She ordered. "She needs to rest. Sasuke, will you please stop glaring at me like that. I will try my best to make another jutsu to stop someone from doing this again, but if you would like to do it yourself, fine." She brought her hands onto her hip, glowering at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke said nothing more, but picked up his sister and left.

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "Was it the Akatsuki trying to break into her memory?" He asked. "Do they want her back or something?"

"Most likely." She answered him. "Now, as I said before, you can not tell the normal villagers or the genins that she is from Akatsuki, especially to Izaki herself. The other Jounin, ANBU, and other high ranks know about this. Also some selected Chuunins know. You may talk to them if there seems to be trouble. The best is to come to me. Got it?"

The others nodded. "Should I tell this to Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah, but Neji, you go tell him that. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee, I want you guys to do something else for me." Tsunade said.

Neji turned and left, as the other 3 talked to Tsunade. "All right, as you guys can tell, Izaki needs help blending into this village." Tsunade said. "I want you 3," She nodded to Kiba, Lee, and Naruto, "to bring your team mates tomorrow at 10 AM in my office. Well, your old team mates, should I say. Oh yes, Naruto, please bring Shikamaru's team as well, and Kakashi. Lee, bring Gai, too." The 3 nodded, and left without saying anymore.

As this was going on, Neji approached Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door, and Sasuke answered it. "What." He asked, opening the door.

"Tsunade wanted me to tell you that you are not to tell the villagers about that she was in Akatsuki. She also said that you may come to her for help if needed to be, but if she is not around, she said it was all right to ask others, as long as he/she is a Jounin or higher. The Chuunins and Genins are not allowed to know, also." He ended.

Sasuke nodded. "All right." Silence followed but that was soon broken by Naruto, who ran up to them.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

"Tsunade-ba-chan wants Izaki-chan in her office at 9:30 AM tomorrow." He told him.

Sasuke nodded. "She already chose a rank for her?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, really. Oh yeah, Neji, she wants you in her office at 10 AM. Well, she wants a lot of people at 10 tomorrow. She's getting people so Izaki-chan can have time to get to know people." He explained.

Sasuke nodded. "All right." He said again. "Now, can I go back in so I can do other things?" He asked.

"Like what, read 'Icha-Icha Paradise?'" Naruto retorted, and yelped, as Sasuke threw a Kunai at him. "I'm just kidding!" He yelled, as he ran and ducked another Kunai. Neji rolled his eyes as he followed Naruto.

Sasuke then without a word went back into his house. He had lots of thoughts swimming in his head. He had to think everything over.

**Next Day**

Sasuke woke up, and looked at his watch. 6:30AM. "Was it…a dream?" He asked himself. "Yeah, it can't be, she can't be alive." He said, as he slowly sat up on his bead.

His sleepy eyes suddenly widened, as he smelled bacon, rice, sausages, and miso soup, and jumped off of his bead. _Who is in my house! _He thought wildly, as he slowly went to the dining room. Just as when he was about to peek into the room, Izaki stood there, looking at him funnily, her hands on her hips.

"What are you staring like that? Get ready, Sasuke-Oniichan! I made breakfast, and if you keep letting off that dangerous aura of yours, anyone can figure out where you are." She said matter-of-factly as she placed the bacons she was cooking onto a plate. "Now go change and I'll give you my breakfast."

Sasuke stared at her. _It wasn't a dream! Not a dream! _Sasuke thought and pranced in his mind, as he turned to go change. Before he went back inside his room, he came back, and asked, "Izaki, are you feeling all right?"

"What, just because I don't burn food like last time, doesn't mean I am sick!" Izaki retorted. "I got better, al right? And it's edible." She added, eating a piece of bacon to show proof. "See." She said, swallowing the bacon.

Sasuke laughed at that, but shook his head. "No, I mean, no head aches? No pain?" He asked, concerned.

Izaki shook her own head. "No, I'm fine now." She smiled at him. "I wonder what kind of jutsu it was. I just felt head aches in my head." She shrugged and left that question to later as she heard the pot whistle.

"You were probably tired." Sasuke said and left to his rooms to get changed. He was smiling in the inside. He was glad she was all right.

When he came back fully dressed, Izaki was already seated in her chair, waiting for him, with all the food out. "Finally!" She said, as she crossed her arms in front of her. "I thought it was going to take you ages to change."

"Well so-rry." Sasuke said, without his heart in it as he sat down.

Izaki rolled her eyes, and gave him a bowl of rice. "Here."

Sasuke took it, and they both chorused, Itadakimasu." And dug in.

While eating, Sasuke remembered that he had to take her to Tsunade's at 9:30. "Izaki, I just remembered, I'm supposed to take you to Tsunade's office at 9:30." He told her, and took a bite of a sausage.

"All right." Izaki answered to that, eating her rice. "What does she want, do you know?" She asked, quite curious.

Sasuke shrugged and a sip of his soup, and said, "Like I said yesterday, she wants to make you a shinobi of ours, but I think she wants you to meet other shinobis." Seeing her puzzled face, he explained. "She wants you to get used to here, and she wants to show you our little idiotic friends here. Mind you, they are really annoying."

"Oh." Izaki answered to that. "Well idiotic isn't' nice, right?" Izaki chuckled. "Although you call them idiotic, you know you like them!" She said, smiling as she mocked him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said nothing, as he took the last bite of his meal. "Gochisousama." He said, as she picked up his own plate and took it to the sink. He was accompanied by Izaki in 5 seconds. "Done already?" He asked. "And here I though I ate fast." He told her.

Izaki shrugged. "I don't know, I just happen to eat as fast as you, too." She said. "Here, give it to me, I'll wash these." She said, as she got a sponge.

"No, I'll do it. How about this, every day, we switch off, and every time one of us cooks, the other cleans." He told her his plan. "Ok?" He asked as he took the sponge from her.

"Oh all right." She said, as she went to the fridge. "You need to go shopping." She pointed out as she looked at the contents inside the fridge. Only drinks and couple of vegetables lay in there. She had used the last bits of sausage and bacon.

"Hey, at least I eat better than Naruto." Sasuke said, as he scrubbed more plates. "He eats instant ramen every day."

"What!" Izaki asked, as she turned to Sasuke. "He needs to eat properly. Can I invite him to dinner someday?" She asked.

Sasuke thought about that, and nodded. _She needs a friend, and Naruto is a good one._ He thought, as he cleaned the plates and dried them. "All right, let's go shopping after we get to Tsunade's. And I'll tell Dobe about this there."

"Dobe?" Izaki asked, raising her eye brows. "Nick name for Naruto-san?" She asked. "That's a great name." She said sarcastically.

"I thought so too." Sasuke replied, smiling.

Izaki rolled her eyes once more, and left to get changed.

Akanishi-san: So, a dinner with Naruto and our Izaki-chan will be able to meet the gang! Haha, please review! --

Review!

ll

ll

ll

ll

V


	4. Ch4 Tour PartI

Akanishi-san: Well, thanks for you reviews Now I will be answering your reviews at the bottom of this page.

Ch4

Tsunade looked up from her papers she was working on as she heard the knock on her door. "Come in." and placed the papers away when she saw who had entered her room. In came Sasuke and Izaki whom nodded as they came in front of the Hokage. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the chairs in front of her.

Obediently, the two sat, looking at the Hokage, still silent. "Erm…Hokage-sama?" Izaki started. "Are you really going to place me in a rank?" She asked hesitantly. "Because…erm…I don't think I'm good enough. I've been thinking about this and well…" She stopped, soon as she saw Tsunade shake her head, a finger up.

"Is that what you truly think?" Tsunade asked, leaning forward to her. "Do you really think you aren't good enough?"

Izaki looked down at her feet, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know." She finally said after moments of silence. "It's just that when we were fighting, it felt natural to me to fight." She said, trying to explain it the best way she could. "But…it was just too comfortable. If that pain in my head didn't occur, maybe I would have killed the 4." She said, looking gloomily at the floor as she fiddled with her fingers. Sasuke watched this in silence, his eyes worried as he watched Izaki. "I wanted to, Tsunade-sama, I wanted to kill them for some reason. Something in my head told me to, it just…told me it was natural!" She yelled out that last word in frustration.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, who was looking at his sister worriedly. Tsunade sighed, as she knelt in front of her. "Izaki, please listen. You did not kill them, remember? You just knocked them off their feet." She informed her. "Maybe you had the urge to, but you didn't. Right now, you know killing was something you might have done, and you fear it at this moment. That means that you know it is wrong to kill." She smiled softly at her.

Izaki shook her head. "It took all my force for me NOT to kill them." She said. "I'm sorry, if a girl like me ever became a ninja, I'll just be in your way and bring you trouble."

Tsunade took her hand. "No, you just need little more days with us, you'll see. I am placing you in Chuunin rank, Izaki, whether you like it or not, and that's final. You are to go on missions with Sasuke here, and he'll tell you how things are dealt here." She turned to Sasuke. "All right?" She asked him, her hands on her hips.

Sasuke nodded as he turned to look at Tsunade. Izaki looked up, and opened her mouth, but a bang and crash was heard, and the rest of the people came in.

"Gooood morning!" Naruto yelled out with his usual cheerful voice. Right after him came the others who followed closely behind, all bearing different expressions.

"Good morning, Izaki-san, Sasuke-kun, Tsuande-sama." Lee said, nodding to each person, especially to Izaki, who was sweat dropping.

As usual, Neji did not say a word, just walked in, with another Huuga right after him. She also had the white eyes, looking very similar to Neji. She looked at Izaki, and nodded in greeting. "He…hello, Izaki-san." She stuttered. "My name is Hinata."

Next, Kiba and his other quiet team mate, Shino came in. Shino nodded to her in greeting as Neji had done, saying nothing more. Kiba waved to her, smiling broadly. "Hey, Izaki!" He greeted. "Nice to see you up and not hurt! This bug boy's name is Shino by the way." He jerked his thumb at his companion and friend.

Then, Tenten came in with Gai. Izaki then had goose bumps, looking at Lee and Gai, Lee, Gai, Lee, Gai, until she became dizzy. Tenten smiled at her. "Ignore them, they are just…weird, that's all." She informed her. "My name is Tenten, nice to meet you. So you are the Uchiha..." She began, but Gai cut her off.

"What are you talking about, Tenten?" He asked, going over to Lee. "We are what people call…'Youth Power!' Right Lee?" He asked with his sparkling smile.

"Osu, Gai sensei!" Lee answered to him with a salute.

Izaki sweat dropped. _Man, they are getting weirder and weirder. _She thought. She then noticed more people coming into the room.

Next came a pink haired girl and the blonde haired girl. "Hello, so you are the one who kicked Naruto's but?" the pink haired one asked her with a friendly smile.

"Hey, she didn't kick my but!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. "I didn't get kicked. I was the one who stayed up till the last."

Kiba snorted. "Yeah, but she was about to kick your butt." Naruto glared at him.

Then the blonde butted in, "My name is Ino. The forehead girl over here," She jerked a thumb at Sakura. "Is Sakura."

"Shut up, Ino-Pig!" Sakura retorted. For a second, Izaki was sure she saw two horns and a white version of Sakura behind the pink haired one. The white (inner) Sakura seemed pretty mad.

"Geez, stop fighting, how troublesome." Said a man who just came in, looking bored as if the whole word was made out of nothing. "Shikamaru." He said plainly.

Next came Chouji, eating his chips. "Name is Chouji." He said between mouthfuls.

Izaki looked at all of them, mouth open. "Wow…" She said, looking at each face carefully.

"What's up?" Naruto asked her.

Izaki looked at Naruto. "It's just that I have never seen so many people of my age!" She told them. "And so many names to remember! I don't know if I even can remember." She smiled, looking over at Naruto.

'You'll remember me, though, right?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Of course, Naruto-san." Izaki said, smiling. "I remember you from yesterday. How I almost kicked your butt!" She said, laughing, as everyone else laughed, even Naruto.

"Everyone here?" Tsunade asked looking around as she placed a sheet of paper away.

Sakura looked around, and shook her head. "No, one is missing." She told her. "You obviously know who it is." She shrugged.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Forget him now, Izaki, you can…" She trailed off, as the one that was missing came into the room.

"Yo." He said as he walked through the door.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "You are…you aren't late!" She said aloud, pointing accusing finger at her former teacher.

Kakashi shrugged. "Is it crime to come in on time?" He asked innocently as he turned to face Izaki. "Hmm…" He inspected her. "Yup, an Uchiha, you look just like him." He said, smiling, rubbing his chin.

"Erm…sir?" Izaki asked, uncertain. "Exactly who do I look like? Sauske-Oniichan?" She asked.

Kakashi straightened up. "Oh…Sasuke, of course." He said. He was about to say Obito, but he kept his name from anyone else. He didn't want questions now. "Izaki, right?" Kakashi asked, to which Izaki nodded to. "All right, Izaki-chan, if you need anything, come to me. I have a debt to the Uchiha." He said.

"A debt?" Sasuke asked curiously. "How come you never said that to me?"

"Because Sasuke, you are a guy." Naruto said simply. "Izaki-chan, stay away from this perverted fool as far as you can." He said, pointing his accusing finger to his former teacher. "He's just perverted. He reads_ Icha Icha Paradise_. But he's not as perverted as Ero-Senin."

"Err…" Izaki trialed off. "Who?"

At this point, Tsunade stepped in. "All right, she's getting confused. Why don't you all say your names first again?" She told them.

Izaki shook her head. "Wait, I want to try to remember." She said. "And I think I know all of them." She grinned to which everyone raised an eyebrow. How could she remember in a fast pace?

Tsunade nodded. "All right, say everyone in order which you saw." She said. "Order, so I can test your memory."

Izaki nodded. 'First, it was Naruto-san. After Naruto-san, it was Lee-san. Then, Neji-san came in, with Hinata-san. Then, Kiba-san came in, with Shino-san. Then Tenten-san and Gai-san came in." She told them, without stopping. She seems to remember all correctly so far. "Erm…then Sakura-san and Ino-san came in. While they were talking, Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san came in." She ended. "Oh yes, and erm…" She looked at Kakashi. She didn't know his name; no one said his name aloud yet. "Mr. Perverted Fool?" She said, uncertainly as she said the nickname Naruto had given him.

At that, everyone started to laugh out loud, except for Kakashi who just smiled lightly. "Name's Kakashi." He told her. "Perverted Fool is what Naruto calls me."

"Sorry, Kakashi-san." Izaki said, smiling innocently. "I'll remember your name."

Naruto looked at Izaki. "Izaki-chan, earlier you said you won't be able to remember our names! You just practically said our entire name in a whole row, without a single mistake!" He said cheerfully. "I could use a memory like yours."

"Yes you could." Sasuke added to which Naruto sent a glare.

Tsunade was impressed, also. "Izaki, you are far better Ninja than I thought you were." She told her, as she went into her desk, and took out a ninja head band, with the Konoha symbol on it. "Here." She said, as she handed over to Izaki.

Izaki took it, examining it. "Tsunade-sama…" She trailed off, as she saw Tsunade shake her head. "Thank you." She said, as she tied it around her neck.

Tsunade turned to her ninjas. "All right, everyone, the reason I have you all here is to get Izaki here to blend in, and to tell you things I want and not want. I don't want other genins or civilians to know about anything. You can tell them that she was found, and nothing more. It'll cause trouble. I also don't want her in bad parts of places, and I want you all to keep her safe. What I want you all to do are to take a day off in what ever you have to do, and take her around this place. Sasuke, especially, you can take days off on missions. Your mission now is to get her comfortable here."

"Oh, can I show her around today!" Naruto yelled out, raising his hands up high as he jumped into the air.

Sakura punched him on the head. "She needs girls first, Naruto, right Ino, Tenten, and Hinata?" She asked, looking at the 3 girls who stood in the room. The girls nodded in reply.

"Girls with girls, right?" She said, going over to Izaki. Hinata and Tenten walked over to her as well, smiling.

"All right, so the girls can take her around first. Then, I want Lee and Gai. Then Kiba and Shino will show her around. Then I want Naruto and Neji, then Shikamaru and Chouji to see her next. Last, I want Kakashi to see her around, alone." Tsunade told them all. "Dismissed."

At that, everyone left, except for the girls, Tsunade, and Sasuke. Izaki was a little shy on this plan. "I'm sorry to take your time." She said, looking at the ground.

Ino slapped her back. "No problem!" She said, smiling as she slapped her back over and over again.

"Oww…Ino-san…" Izaki said, laughing.

"Oh, oops, my bad." Ino said, laughing. "Anyway Izaki, call me Ino. No sans, okay?" She said. "And no need to call Sakura here that, either. Call her forehead girl."

"What!" Sakura yelled.

Izaki laughed. "All right, Ino and Sakura." She said.

"Call me Tenten too, Izaki!" Tenten said, smiling.

Hinata piped in. "Me…too, Hinata is…is just fine."

Tsunade looked at them all, smiling. "Oh yes, Sasuke, I want you to fill out this form." She took out papers. "Now you girls go." She ordered them. "Izaki, here." She tossed her a bag that she fished from her drawer.

Izaki caught it, and looked inside of it and gasped. "But Tsunade-sama!" She tried to protest, but was pushed out.

"Take it, Izaki." She told her firmly. "And get yourself weapons and other necessary items. It'll be my fault if you don't have proper items in the missions, and well, then if you get hurt, it'll be my head." She said, jerking her thumb towards Sasuke.

The girls laughed and bowed. "Thank you." Izaki said, and her and the girls left to the village. .

"So, where do you want to go?" Sakura asked her new Uchiha friend. "Any where you particularly want to go? Clothing? Jewelry?"

Izaki shook her head. "Not really, can you just show me places you guys usually go to?" She asked. "I don't know what normal girls usually do." She shrugged, smiling crookedly.

Tenten grabbed her before Ino or Sakura did. "Oh no, we aren't following _your_ schedule." She informed them. "Trust me; you will be staring at Sasuke half the day." She informed her newest friend. "That's what they do 24-7." She looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Sasuke-Oniichan?' Izaki asked, confused. "Why?" She frowned. "Why do you want to stare at him 24-7?"

"Because, he is he cutest guy in the Konoha village!" Ino said, with sparkles around her.

Sakura nodded. "You may not notice, but there are lots of fans of Sasuke around here." Sakura looked at Ino. "Like her."

"Hey, you used to like him too!" Ino said to her.

"Yeah, you too, used to." Sakura retorted. "We both gave up." She said. "I don't think Sasuke-kun is going to be in a relationship." She shrugged. "Of course, when he is looking for one, he'll come to me." She shot a look at Ino who returned it.

"Yeah right!" and with that, the two started to fight again.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"No he's not! He's mine!"

"He doesn't like the people like you!"

"Oh, and he's going to like you!"

"Doesn't that mean that they aren't over him?" Izaki whispered to Tenten and Hinata, who giggled in reply.

"Yeah, they say they are over it, but they still like him." Tenten said, shrugging. "I don't know what's so great about him, right Hinata?" She looked over to the shy kunoichi.

"Oh, yes…yes." Hinata said, putting her index finger together as she always did when she was shy.

Tenten smiled as she whispered to Izaki, "She has a crush on someone else, but I don't know who, though." She told her. "I want to find out who it is, because I don't think Hinata can tell him how she feels herself." Tenten winked. "Anyway, I'll show you my routine. I usually go to the practice place to practice and sharpen my skills, but we'll skip that. Erm…" She then trailed off, naming shops and such, rambling on and on.

Finally, Izaki stopped her, by asking where the main shopping way was, to which, Tenten answered, and took her over to, with Hinata, Sakura and Ino following, who had stopped bickering, but was glaring at each other.

"Oh wow!" Izaki exclaimed as she saw the rows and rows of never-ending shops. "I have never seen so many shops!" She said, looking from one shop to another. There was light in her face, as she ran to each shop, examining what they had. Occasionally, she would comment on things, and see how much the merchandises were, but she didn't buy any yet.

"What are you gonna buy?" Ino asked, walking over to Izaki who was looking at a keychain.

Izaki shrugged, looking at another shop, then straightened, looking at her. "I don't know, most of these things here are fascinating, but I never bought anything for myself before, so I don't know where to start."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "Wait, did I hear correctly? Never!" Sakura asked, blinking at her.

Izaki nodded. "Yes, well…I don't know, I don't remember anything from my life after when I was 5 to now, so maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She shrugged. "Most likely not, because then I would be holding onto something other than Uchiha or battle related things."

"Wow! Okay then…I'll take you to places where you can find things that might interest you!" Ino said, looking around for shops. "Erm…"

"No wait, Ino, actually, can you take me to a weapon shop?" She asked. "My weapons, where ever I got them are ruined." She took out some kunai, which was stained in dark substance, proof to say that the kunai went through lots of battles. It was also chipped in places.

Tenten took them, and looked at it. "Yeah, you do need new weapons. Here, I'll show you were the weaponry is, I am a specialist in weapon using." She said as she led the group to the weaponry shop. She then handed her a ticket. "Here, show the man in the counter this, it'll give you discounts."

Izaki nodded. "Thank you." She smiled, and walked to the aisles and aisles of weapons. She examined each weapon carefully, handling all of them with care, and occasionally, she would practice with them for a second or two, and placed them back.

She then saw the claws. The claw was separated from each, and had a slit were you can slide your fingers into it. She picked it up, and examined the outer looks, and placed the claws onto her fingers. She stretched her hand and closed it, and picked up a kunai from her holder to see if she could take things out accurately.

"Wow!" Sakura said, walking to her. "I never saw that before!" She looked at the claws on her hand.

"Those are wolf claws. Well, they are designed to be wolf claws anyway." Tenten said, walking over to them. "I personally like that one as well. But I don't have it. I don't think I can ever use that."

Hinata checked the price. "Izaki-san, if you use the discount ticket Tenten-san gave you, you can buy it for half price."

"Hmm…" Izaki thought for a moment, closing the weapon and opening the weapon once more. "It is light weighted, and it is firm in my grips…" She trailed off, looking at it from corner to corner. "Yeah, I think this is a weapon for me." She smiled at her companions. "Something tells me I should buy it, especially because it's wolf."

"You like wolves?" Sakura asked, as she looked at another weapon.

Izaki nodded as she lifted her new found weapon. "Yup." She grinned. "I love them."

Ino then walked to them, carrying armful of kunai, shuriken, scrolls, and other usual kunoichi needs. "I got the main equipment, Izaki!" She said, as she walked over, and stopped as she saw the claw. "Are you getting THAT?" She asked.

Izaki nodded. "Yes, it fits me very well." She said, looking at the claw. "Plus, I like more of attacking position rather than back attack ninjutsu anyway."

"I thought Uchiha was specialized into fire techniques and other ninjutsu." Sakura asked as they walked over to the counter.

Izaki nodded. "Yes, and I can use katon jutsus, but…I don't know, attacking physically suites me." She shrugged. "I don't know why, don't ask." She added, reaching the counter.

As Izaki handed the claw, the holder, and Ino's stuff to the counter, the man looked at her. "So you are the one that came in. The 3rd to last Uchiha."

Izaki nodded. "Hello." She greeted as she reached for a wallet.

The man nodded back to her. "Well, I'll give you and extra discount, since your older brother is one of my special customers." He winked at her as he took her discount ticket and added his own discount to the price. He then told her the amount, and Izaki gave him the wanted amount to him. "Thank you, come again!" He called out, as they walked out of the shop.

After the weapon shop, the gang went to other shops that interested Izaki greatly. They walked around, until Ino looked up into the sky and exclaimed. "Oh wow! The sun's setting!" She said, as she looked at her clock. "Urg, we better head home. Let's walk her home." She suggested, to which the others agreed.

On the other hand, Izaki shook her head. "No, it's fine, I can walk home my self." She said. "I'll be fine."

"Nah, we'll walk you home." Sakura said. "Besides…I want to see…" She then blushed.

((AN: This story will NOT be sasusaku, or sasuino. Sasuke will not be with anyone!))

Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata giggled. Izaki laughed. "Sasuke-Oniichan is funny and all, but not a person to be….well, a person to have a fan club for him."

Ino shook her head. "Tsk tsk tsk." She said, waving her finger. "No, Izaki, Sasuke-kun is…mysterious, cool, and…so hot!"

After that, they talked about random things, such as daily routine for the people of Konoha, how a mission goes, and such. After 10 minute or so of walking, they were in front of Sasuke's house.

Izaki bowed her head to them. "Thank you, you guys for today. I had so much fun!"

"So did we!" Sakura said, slapping her shoulder.

"We have to do this again!" Ino added.

Izaki nodded. "I would love to!"

"All right, better keep your promise!" Tenten said, as she laughed.

"I will, I promise!" Izaki said laughing as well.

"Good, all right, we better go home now, bye Izaki!" Ino said, as she turned away from her.

Tenten looked at her watch. "Yeah, I'll see you later! Oh and good luck tomorrow, it's Gai and Lee!" With that, she hopped onto a rooftop and disappeared.

Hinata nodded her good-bye. "Bye, Izaki-san." She said, and she too, disappeared.

Sakura smiled. "If you need anything, come to me, all right?" She asked as Izaki nodded. "Good, all right, I'm heading home now, bye Izaki! Have fun with Gai and Lee-san!" She too, disappeared after saying her last words.

Izaki smiled as she went into the house. "I'm home!" She called out. "Sasuke-Oniichan?" She asked as she heard no answer. She walked over to the kitchen, looking around. "Sasu…" She trailed off, as she entered the dining room, where she saw Sasuke. But that was not all she saw. She saw Naruto and Sasuke on the chairs, grinning. In front of them, there was a full course meal, with cake to top it off.

"Hey!" Naruto said with his trade mark fox grin.

"It's kind of late, but it's a welcome home thing." Sasuke said, as he pointed to the cake. It read: Welcome Home, Izaki.

Izaki looked from Naruto, to Sasuke. "Wa…" She trailed off, as tears swelled up into her eyes.

Naruto panicked. "What's wrong, Izaki-chan?" He asked, as he stood up. "Is something wrong?"

Izaki shook her head. "No, I'm just happy, happy that someone cares for me." She said, sniffing. "Thank you, you guys." She smiled at them.

"Sit." Sasuke ordered. "Since you left with the girls, Naruto and I went shopping."

"Oh, Sasuke-Oniichan, I forgot, I'm sorry!" Izaki said, worried. "I forgot!"

Sasuke waved it off. "Sit, it's all right, did you have fun?" He asked.

To that, Izaki nodded. "Loads." She smiled broadly as she told the two of her day, eating the delicious meal they had prepared for her, only for her.

Akanishi-san: Wow…this is like…the longest chapter I have ever written! Lol. Erm so yeah, next is Gai and Lee Tour! Lol. I think I'll squeeze in Kiba and Shino tour too, if I can, so prepare yourself for madness!

**BTW Reviewers**

Mizuseishin24: Hehe, thank you so much for reading this far I will update soon as I can for the next chappie! Cost is reviews! lol.

Jazzy Uchiha: Fancy meeting you here! lol. i have to catch up on reading your fics. I have like no time around now. Stupid High School and AP classes

Uchiha-Clan-San: True true, and thank you for reviewing all chapters

keiamizuki: I am adding romance, but...erm, currently, no. Because well...I planned the story out, but Neji and Izaki don't really meet till like..ch5lol. Sorry. > 

JapanAnimeGirl: OMG! Here you are! Hehe, Im surprised to see you here! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Ch5 Tour PartII

Akanishi-san: Welcome to Gai and Lee tour. Following that, we will have Kiba and Shino Tour.. Please keep your arms and legs inside and enjoy your ride. --

Ch5.

"Izaki-san! Over here!" Lee called out as he spotted Izaki looking for them in the market area.

Izaki spotted them, and waved back, and trotted over. "Hello!" She greeted, bowing. Today, in addition to her outfit, she had her new weapons on her as well, including the claws which was strapped on to a hip belt.

"How's your youthful days?" Gai asked, giving her a thumb up.

"Erm…" Izaki sweat dropped. "Fine, it's going great." She said.

'Good! Now, where would you like to go?" Gai asked, his hands on his hips. "Anywhere you want to go, we'll take you!"

Izaki nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about this last night, and well…" She trailed off. "I heard that you and Lee-san here are one of the best taijutsu ninjas in Konoha." She looked at them.

Lee nodded. "Yes, Gai-san's the best!" He grinned.

"No, Lee here is also the best!" Gai said, wrapping his arm around his student's shoulder.

Lee's eyes swelled up. "Gai-sensei…"

Gai gave him his sparkle smile. "You've grown, Lee! I'm proud of you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled, as he ran into his teacher's arms.

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Izaki stood there for a moment, until she could not hold her laughter down. "HAHAHA!" She laughed out loud, tears of laughter coming out. "Lee-san and Gai-san, you two are the best!" She laughed, whipping a tear off, still laughing.

Gai and Lee looked at each other, and smiled. "So, why did you want to know if we were the taijutsu masters?" Gai asked.

'Oh, well…I was wondering if you could train me." Izaki said. "I mean, I wanted to see the training grounds anyway, and wanted to know…if you two would like to teach me some taijutsu."

"Of course!" Lee said, smiling at her. "Right, Gai-sensei?" He asked, turning to his teacher.

"Of course!" Gai said. "Now follow me!" With that, the 3 walked to the training grounds.

"This is it, the training grounds." He said, as they entered the training ground, where Lee's tree stump was.

Lee walked over to the stump. "All right, how about this?" He asked. "Try to catch me, Izaki-san, I'm going to try to run away from you. Rules are no jutsu or genjutsu allowed. What you are allowed to do is to use any taijutsu to catch me."

Izaki nodded. "All right." With that said, she took off her claws, leaning it against a tree next to Gai.

Gai stepped in. "Ok then, I'll tell you when to go…three…two…one…go!"

Soon as Gai said 'go' Izaki shot towards him, at her full speed. She smiled, as she thought that he had caught her in her arms, but Lee was already jumping away from her, onto a tree. Izaki looked up at him, and smiled. So he is good at taijutsu. She then ran to the tree where he stood on, and kicked at the tree at her full strength.

"Ha!" She yelled, as she kicked at it. The tree shook violently as Lee lost his balance, and had to jump to another. Izaki was already at his side, smiling, as she tried to punch him.

Lee, surprised, lost his balance once more, but for a good cause. Izaki's punch missed him, as Lee fell off the tree branch, landing gracefully onto the ground. Izaki taking this as another chance, hopped off the tree, again, trying to catch him, but this time, she tried kicking him.

As soon as Lee jumped out of her way, where he stood was now in crumbles, Izaki taking her foot out of the ground.

Gai whistled. "The next Tsunade." He smiled. "Well, maybe the third?" He asked, thinking of Sakura. While he pondered on that thought, the fight continued.

Lee smiled. "You got that right, Gai-sensei!" He said as he dodged another kick. "Izaki-san and Sakura-san, the next Tsunade." He said, as he dodged another kick.

Izaki threw him another punch and a kick, missing him, again. "Urg!" She yelled out her frustration as she jumped backwards, onto a tree, and jumped away, so she was hidden from them. There, she looked around, looking at her surroundings.

"Izaki-san, just to remind you, no ninjutsu!" Lee called out, looking for her. "Including the claws you have!"

Izaki smiled at her plan. "I know! Besides, it's next to Gai-san!" She called out, as she jumped off the tree. Then, again, she darted for Lee, who dodged, his back few feet away from the tree stump, this time, she did not stop running, but ran straight for the tree, ran up the tree, onto the tree branch. Without a break, she jumped off of it, her fist in a tight ball, trying to get at Lee. Again, Lee dodged, and again, the ground was in crumbles. Izaki pulled her hand out fast and darted for him once more. Lee dodged, and as soon as he turned, he saw that Izaki bouncing off the practice tree stump, her fist aimed right at him.

Lee gasped, as he ducked. "Whoa!" He yelled.

Izaki missed Lee by few millimeters, her eyes unreadable as she bounced off another tree, right at him again. Lee barely nicked that punch, as he rolled out of harm's way. When he jumped onto his feet, he saw Izaki bouncing off another, coming at him. Lee then fell onto his back when she came closer, and with his feet, he threw her into a tree.

Izaki gasped as she ran into the tree with her back, grunting in pain. She raised her hand as she sat her back to the tree that just she ran into. "I give up." She said, panting.

Lee panted, and he too, sat down, sighing in relief. Gai walked over to Izaki, and tried to examine her back, but Izaki protested, as she panted. "I'm all right, Gai-san. Lee-san, you got quite a speed!"

Lee smiled, still tired. "So do you, Izaki-san." He looked around the grounds. "You know, I never noticed how these trees were in a pattern. You could jump from that tree to that, then to the stump, then to that one, then that, and it goes back to the beginning." He nodded to each tree.

Izaki nodded. "Yeah, I saw that soon as we came to this training ground. I don't know why, but my instinct told me to examine this place first. It always told me to examine for anything I could use."

_Guess that's what you lean when you are always on a run…_Gai thought, as he patted her shoulder. "Good work, Izaki!" He complimented her. "I have never seen anything like this before!"

Izaki smiled, her breath almost level now. "Thank you, Gai-san!"

Gai smiled back at her, examining her. _And her recovery rate…she'll grow to be a great ninja, as long as you give her the right path to follow._ "Well Lee, how did she do?" He asked.

Lee was still panting as he turned to Gai. "Well, she's really good at speed and such; I think we should teach her…Konoha gourikisennpuu." Lee said. (AN: yes, this is a REAL taijutsu. I even saw it in the official Naruto ninjutsu guide book thingie I bought the other day in Torrance.)

Gai nodded. "Right, I was thinking about that too." He turned to Izaki. "What you need to focus now is your leg speed. Use the stump there to improve your leg speed anytime you would like to." He pointed to the tree stump. "Your speed overall is very good, but I think you could go faster."

"A lot." Lee added. "Soon I probably won't be able to catch her, or dodge any of her attacks." He shrugged.

Izaki smiled at them. "Thank you." She said with all her heart. "So what's this Konoha gourikisennpuu?" She asked, curious. "I never heard anything like that."

Gai gave her a thumb up. "Well…This taijutsu's user needs good skills in speed and power. Once I even got to kick an Akatsuki member…" He closed his mouth, looking at Izaki who was looking at him questioningly.

Izaki looked back at Gai, confused on why he stopped talking all of a sudden. "Erm…" She looked at him. "Wait, what _is_ an Akatsuki member?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Both Gai and Lee let out a relieved sigh, as Gai continued. "Well, they are a group of missing-nins who made a team. They are rumored to be the best ninja. Anyway, when Kisame and Itachi…" He closed his mouth again, looking at Izaki, scared. Why did he keep slipping like this!

"Gai-san?" She asked, looking at him. "Why do you keep stopping?" She asked.

Again, both of the Konoha ninja sighed in relief. "Well anyway, they came after something that is here, and when Kakashi, Azuma, and Kurenai were in trouble, I came in and BANG! I saved the day." He finished. "With my Konoha gourikisennpuu."

Izaki's face brightened. "And you want to teach me that?" She asked. "This Konoha gourikisennpuu?"

Gai nodded. "I was about to teach Lee here too, so you two can learn together." He then looked at the sky. "Looks like it's almost noon, let's get lunch first, and then we can train."

Izaki nodded, as she jumped onto her feet. "All right!" She punched the air.

Lee stood up as well, as he dusted himself. "Wow Izaki-san, your recovery rate is very fast." He commented, rubbing swear off his face. His breathing level was about normal, but still, he was still panting.

Izaki nodded. "Yeah, I noticed too!" She smiled. "So, where to?"

-End of the day-

"Thank you, Gai-sensei and Lee-san!" Izaki said, as she bowed to them in front of her home. Gai had made sure to have Izaki say "sensei" instead of "san" because he was teaching her. "I had lots of fun today!"

Gai gave her a thumb up with his Gai smile. "No problem! Now, as I said before, you can keep coming to that training ground anytime you want to practice." He said. "We'll be glad to help you."

Lee nodded. "Izaki-san, if you are in trouble, please ask me. I'll try my best. Right now, though, we are rivals." He said.

"Ri…vals?" Izaki asked, looking at him.

Lee grinned. "Well, a race, between rivals on who completes this taijutsu first."

Izaki smiled. "You're on!" She retorted as she raised her fist.

With that, both Lee and Gai left. When Izaki turned, she saw that it was about 6 PM, she went inside, humming. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome home!" A voice called back, surprising Izaki.

"Naruto-san?" Izaki asked uncertain. No way was Sasuke saying 'welcome home' across the house. "Naruto-san?" She asked again. "Why are you here?" She asked as Naruto bounded towards her from the dining room.

Naruto shrugged. "Sasuke invited me for dinner."

At that point, Sasuke came into view. "Today is your turn to cook." He pointed out, avoiding the fact that he invited Naruto.

Izaki's lips curved into a smile, as she nodded. "Rightio!" She replied as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Naruto asked as Izaki got ingredients out of the refrigerator.

Izaki thought about it for a while, and nodded. "Yeah, if you keep eating ramen everyday, you'll die…So you need to learn a new recipe. You can help me."

"All right!" Naruto replied to her, as he came into the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, rolling up his sleeves.

Izaki pointed to the potatoes she took out. "Can you peel those?" She asked.

Naruto cocked his head, looking at her. "Peel?" He asked.

Izaki frowned, turning over to Naruto. "Don't tell me you don't know how. Never mind…don't answer that." She said as he saw him opening his mouth. Instead, she got out a peeler in her hand, walking over to the sink. "You go like this." She then started to peel the skin off; occasionally she would use the edge to pick out the dull spots. "Here, do that to the rest."

In two seconds, Naruto was screaming. "ARG! The thing almost KILLED me!"

Izaki groaned. "How could a peeler almost kill you…?" This was going to be a long night.

**NEXT DAY**

"Hello!" Izaki greeted the two.

Kiba looked over to where he heard the voice, and waved. "Yo." He replied. As usual, Shino said nothing. "So, what do you want to do today?" Kiba asked as Izaki came to stand in front of him.

Izaki shrugged. "I don't know, what do you usually do?" She asked, petting Akamaru.

Kiba crossed his arms as he thought about it. "Hmm…well…we usually just go on a walk…well, me and Akamaru that is."

Izaki nodded. "Oh! Let's do that! I haven't quite memorized this place yet, so it would be nice to walk around!"

Kiba nodded. "All right, let's get going." With that, Akamaru started to lead the 3 around.

As the 3 walked, Izaki was greeted by curious onlookers from the villagers. They still weren't sure of the newcomer. An Uchiha, that just came up from no where of course everyone would be suspicious.

"Look, there she is." A woman whispered to another.

The other nodded. "I think she's just faking this. Just so she can get into Konoha. She's probably a spy."

"What in the world is Tsunade-sama thinking? The whole world knows that all the Uchihas were killed off except for Sasuke." Another whispered. "She could be a spy!"

((Remember! They don't know that she was from Akatsuki, but they know that she was found!))

Izaki looked at the ground, trying to block out the words. Kiba, noticing her gloominess, he spoke up, "Ya know, I thought you were an enemy too, pretending to be an Uchiha." He said loudly, so the whisperers would hear, too. "I always thought that it was only Sasuke, who was the only living member of the Uchiha clan. Until I saw you, you and Sasuke look alike. A LOT." He smiled at her. "There is a great resemblance in you two, but there are differences. One such example is that you don't scowl at everything you see. And you can talk. Also," He raised his voice even louder. "Tsunade-sama said there was a birth certificate on you, so you were born here. Plus, Sasuke recognized you as well." He grinned.

Izaki smiled back at him. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

"Speaking of Uchiha…" Shino spoke up for the first time, looking ahead of where they were walking.

Izaki and Kiba looked to where he was looking, and saw Sasuke coming out of an accessory shop with a small bag in his hand. Kiba's mouth dropped. "What in the world was Sasuke doing in there?" He asked. "Am I seeing things?" He rubbed his eyes.

Izaki shrugged. "Hey Sasuke-Oniichan!" She called out.

To her voice, Sasuke immediately threw the bag into his pockets, and looked at her. "Hey." He said rather hastily.

Kiba eyed him curiously. "What did you buy?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered to him, glaring at him silently telling him to shut up.

Kiba shrugged as he placed his hands behind his head. "What ever. Let's go, Izaki, the walk has lots more to go."

Izaki nodded. "Well Sasuke-Oniichan, I'll see you at home!" She said cheerfully as she waved at him, walking away from him with Shino and Kiba. (And Akamaru, of course)

Sasuke said nothing as he walked away from them, towards his…their home, taking out the bag from his pocket. He looked at it as he walked, his lips curved into a small smile that faded in the next 5 seconds.

Towards the end of the day

"Thank you so much, Kiba-san and Shino-san!" Izaki said, as she bowed to them, again, in front of her home. "Oh yes, you too, Akamaru!" She said, petting the dog's head.

Kiba looked at her funnily. "Stop calling me Kiba-san. It gives me the shivers." He told her. "Kiba is just fine." He then jerked a thumb at Shino. "He goes as Shino as well."

Izaki looked up at them, seeing Shino nod. "All right, thank you Kiba and Shino, thank you for today. I had loads of fun. I'm getting used to this place now." She grinned. "Everyone here is so nice."

"No problem, I still can't believe you survived Lee and Gai's day." Kiba said, shaking his head. "I know one thing for sure, if I was you, I probably would have ran away long time ago. And I don't have either of them in my team." He added. "And I still am scared of those two."

Izaki shook her head. "No, they are really really, really, nice people…except sometimes they say things that doesn't really make sense…" She trailed off.

Kiba laughed at that. "Well what ever on that, anyway, let's head home. C'ya around!" With that, Kiba and Shino walked away.

"I'm home!" Izaki called out as she walked into the dining room, taking off her claw on her hip belt, tossing it onto a chair. "Sasuke-Oniichan?" He asked.

"Welcome home." Sasuke answered to her, as he emerged from his room, with the bag he had earlier. "Here, this is for you." He said, tossing it to her.

Izaki caught it, and took out a box out of the bag. 'What is it?" She asked, opening the box carefully, and gasped. "I remember this! This is the necklace Mother used to wear!" She said, taking the necklace off the box. The necklace had a silver chain with a silver circle. Inside the ring were a quarter moon and a star. It glimmered in her hand, shining brightly.

"The clip part was broken so I had to go get it fixed." He said, reflecting on when Izaki and her new friends saw him at the jewelry shop. Before he could say more, he stumbled backwards as Izaki tackled him, her arms wrapping around him.

"Thank you!" She said, as her arms squeezed him tight. "Thank you SO much!"

Sasuke chocked from the sudden attack. "Izaki, if you don't let go…I will take it back from you." He threatened between breaths.

Izaki hastily let go of him, as she put on the necklace. "No way!" She retorted as she stuck out her tongue at him.

Sasuke smiled slightly as he walked over to the dining table, where he already cooked dinner. "Now eat. Tomorrow…I think will be the hardest day of this tour." He said, as he himself sat down.

Izaki tilted her head a bit, confused. "Why? Tomorrow is…Naruto-san and Neji-san."

"Exactly." Sasuke said. 'Trust me, I would know."

Akanishi-san: Hehe….i just noticed, these chapters are so pointless. Nothing happens till next chapter, when Neji finally interacts with Izaki! WEE So read the next chappie for awesomeness…I hope

**BTW REVIEWERS**

Mizuseishin24: Itachi shows up all in a good time. I have scheduled him to come out in ch 6, though. I donno, maybe even in the next chapter. Soon, I hope though.

JapanAnimeGirl: I'm so glad you are enjoying my fic. Please read on

Uchiha-san-clan: Yup yup. Itachi will come up soon, I promise.


	6. Ch6 Attitudes

Akanishi-san5: Due to a technical difficulty, I couldn't get Neji up till now. Sorry guys! And I call this a Nejixoc fic…sheesh.. lol. Anyway, enjoy

"Good-Morning!" A voice called out in front of the Uchiha mansion. He waited a little more time, and banged on the door. "Hey! I _said,_ GOOD MORNING!" He yelled on top of his lungs.

Izaki moaned as she rolled over her bed, bringing her sheets over her head. "Mmm…Sasuke-Oniichan…get that for me…" She then looked at the clock next to her and groaned. "6 in the morning!" She grumbled as she burrowed deeper into her covers. "I'm too tired to get up…"

Lazily and sleepily, Sasuke went to open the door, still sleepy. He was awake since 5:30 in the morning, but still, he wasn't really a morning person, and to top it off, since he was a Genin, there were no reasons for him to get up early because Kakashi was always late. He rubbed his eyes and as soon as he opened the door and saw who it was, he shut it close again with a loud bang, groaning, rubbing his eyes.

"WAAA!" Naruto yelled, as he banged onto the door repeatedly. "What did I do this time? Sasuke!" He yelled.

Sasuke opened the door, narrowly avoiding a punch from Naruto's fist that was banging on the door. "What do you want this early in the morning?" He demanded. He was completely awake now that he showed up. "It's…6 in the morning!" He checked his watch.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Heheh…Well I couldn't wait till 9…so I thought I'd pick her up!" He said sheepishly.

Sasuke made a face. "There are a lot of difference between 6 and 9, Dobe." He said. "Check your watch again, maybe it was just me, but last time I checked, it was 6 in the morning!"

"Who is it, Sasuke-Oniichan?" Izaki asked, up from her bed, rubbing her eyes as she came nearer. "Who in their right mind would come here this early? A mission?"

"Him." Sasuke said as matter-of-factly. He moved aside, to show Izaki Naruto.

Izaki looked at him, not really focused in the morning. "Oh…" She trailed off. A moment passed, and when she registered that it was Naruto who was there, she smiled innocently. "I didn't' mean that." She said hastily.

Sasuke shrugged. "You are right. This is Dobe's second time waking me up early in the morning in this month." He said.

"Twice?" She asked. "Oh well, I'll hear about this later. Naruto, come in, I'll make breakfast." She was awake now as well.

Sasuke said nothing but yawned as he too walked into his house, leaving the door open, admitting Naruto in.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, as he bounced into the house, closing the door behind him. "Did I wake you two up?" He asked, but thought better on it when he earned two matching glares. "Ehehe…Did I ever tell you two that you guys act so similar?"

**9:00 AM**

"Neji!" A voice called the young Huuga over to the two.

Neji nodded a greeting to the two, as Izaki smiled back at him. "Hello, Neji-san!" She said, as she bowed.

Naruto laughed out loud as Izaki frowned for Neji did not reply. "Izaki-chan, he's just like that, so don't try talking to him." He told her. "After a while, he'll talk to you. It took me months for him to talk to me freely."

Neji shook his head, his lips in a small smile. "That was because you were a tad bit…no, very much annoying." He said.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted.

Izaki laughed. "Neji-san, that was the best!" She laughed. "Maybe we'll get along?" She asked.

Naruto pouted even more. "Humph." He crossed his arms, his cheeks puffed out. "What ever." He turned away from them, as he started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

Izaki smirked. "Oh so you don't want ramen for lunch?" She called over to him. She had heard from Sasuke his favorite food was ramen from Ichiraku. "We were, going to Ichiraku."

Naruto froze in his steps, and turned towards them, and instantly, he was standing next to them. "So, where to?" He asked cheerfully.

Izaki laughed as Neji rolled his eyes. Naruto acted very much like a dog. "I don't know, really, what else is around here?" She asked. "I went to…weapon shops and other shops…I also walked around, so I know this place as much as you do, now!"

"Hmm…" Naruto crossed his arms, thinking. "What else is around here?" He turned to Neji, who kept his neutral mask on.

Izaki thought on this, too. "Err…"

Naruto's face brightened. "I heard you are learning new jutsu from Lee and Gai!" He said. "How about…we teach you stuff, and in return, you teach us stuff too?" He asked.

Izaki smiled at his suggestion. "All right." She said, "But you teach me first." She grinned. "Girls first, first manner men should learn."

"Oh fine." Naruto said, crossing his arms, but turned and started to lead the other two to his training ground. Izaki bounded after him eagerly, but, Neji walked a little behind them, his neutral mask on.

**Team 7 training grounds**

"Wow, this place is different than the training grounds Lee-san had." Izaki said; as she looked around the training field they entered. There were 3 stumps instead of one this time, and they were next to the memorial.

Naruto nodded to her comment. "Yeah, this is usually used for when we were Genin. Well me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke. Neji here was on another team, he practiced with Lee."

Izaki noted that in her head, as she nodded. "So you were in the same team as Lee-san and Tenten?" She asked Neji, trying to spark up a conversation, to which ended when he just nodded in reply.

"So, what do you want to know?" Naruto asked Izaki, breaking the silence.

Izaki pushed her thoughts away about getting used to Neji, as she thought of what jutsu she wanted to learn. "Erm…what's your strongest attack?" She asked Naruto and Neji.

Neji replied first as Naruto thought on the question. "Mine are based on Huuga blood line technique, so you won't be able to copy any of it." He said rather harshly.

"Well I could try?" She offered, but Neji crossed his arms and looked away. _'I guess he doesn't trust me. Well, I understand I guess…'_ She thought. _'I wouldn't trust anyone that just popped out of no where.'_ She threw away those thoughts as Naruto spoke up finally; figuring out what was his best attack.

"I think mine is Rasengan." He concluded. "But you already know it. You copied it from me at that fight." He shrugged.

Izaki's face turned to confusion. "Rasengan?" She asked. "Isn't that the fourth's technique? I copied that!"

Neji and Naruto looked at Izaki, then to each other. "How did you know?" Naruto asked, turning back to Izaki with a frown.

Izaki thought on this. "I don't know." She confessed. "Really, I don't."

A moment passed, Neji walked over to Naruto, and whispered something to his ear. Naruto made a face, as he turned to Neji. "But Neji…" He stopped, for Neji walked away, not looking back.

Izaki frowned as Neji walked away. "Erm…" She said as she watched his back, walking away from her.

Naruto cut her off hastily. "He said he needed to do something, and he'll be gone for the rest of the day. He said sorry." He quickly said, trying to cover up.

Izaki smiled with a saddened face. She knew what Neji had said, and why he left. She had read his lips. "It's all right, Naruto. I know what he said. I wouldn't trust anyone that just came out of no where too, if I were him. And I too, will leave, and I too, wouldn't want to teach someone who might be a spy." She shrugged as if it meant nothing, but clearly, written on her face was disappointment and sadness. "That would just create a even more dangerous enemy if they knew your powers."

"Izaki-chan…" He trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He looked at her hopelessly. "I…"

Izaki waved him off. "I don't feel so well, Naruto. I'm going to go home." Without saying anything else, she walked away, trying to hide her emotions as best she could. Behind her, she felt Naruto watching her leave, cursing at Neji.

**Later that day, during lunch time**

Sasuke groaned as he walked inside his house, tired from his workout.

"Sasuke-Oniichan, welcome home." Izaki said, as she trotted over to the front door with the best grin she could come up with. She was still saddened about the incident that morning, but she wasn't going let Sasuke know. She didn't want him to worry.

Sasuke looked at her, confused. "Why are you back this early?" He asked. "Not that I don't want you here, but I thought Naruto and Neji was walking you today?" He stepped into the house, dropping a bag of training goods.

Izaki's eyes saddened, but came back with a smile that hid it. "Oh well I didn't feel good so I left early. Now I'm regretting it, because I feel better now." She smiled at him as Sasuke and Izaki walked down the hallway, towards the living room.

Sasuke frowned as he looked at her, and sighed. "Izaki…" He started, as he pushed her into a chair, standing in front of her. "Tell me what happened." He demanded. He had his hands onto his hips, glowering at her, looking like a very angry mother.

Izaki was surprised to hear that from Sasuke. "Huh?" She asked. "Nothing is wrong, Sasuke-oniichan." She said as she put all her emotions into it, hoping to fool Sasuke. "Everything is going fine." She grinned at him.

Sasuke looked at her, and shook his head. "All right, Izaki, either you tell me, or I will just march up to Naruto or Neji to tell me." He said dangerously. "And I will if you won't tell me."

"NO!" Izaki said a little too fast. Realizing her mistake, she clamped her mouth shut, looking away from Sasuke's eyes. "I mean…that would cause them too much trouble."

Sasuke sighed once more, scratching back of his head. "You know, sometimes I really wish Sharingan would show me people's feelings." He said. "It would make life much easier." With that, he started to walk over to the phone.

But before he reached it, Izaki was standing between him and the phone. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" She pleaded. "Really, it's all right."

Sasuke looked into Izaki's eyes, and found out who was making his sister unhappy. "Neji." He growled. "I should have known. Naruto wouldn't do anything, I think, so it _has_ to be Neji. What did he say?" He demanded. "Tell me."

Izaki looked away. "Sasuke-Oniichan, he only said what was true." She said, looking at the floor now. "And what he said, I have to agree."

"Just tell me." Sasuke said, his voice demanding. "And I mean _now._"

Izaki looked up into his eyes, pushing one more pleading look, but looked away, feeling defeated. "Well…He just said that he didn't trust me." She then mumbled few other words that Sasuke could not hear what, but predicted what Neji had said to her.

"So he said you might be a spy?" He asked with a glare out the window, hoping Neji can feel it. "Neji will be soon dealt with, Izaki." He told her firmly. "He will not say anything like that ever again."

"Sasuke-Oniichan, please!" She pleaded. "I don't want to cause him trouble. I'm fine, and well, he's not the only one out there, so I'll be fine." She smiled at him, which earned her a frown from Sasuke. "Really, I mean, Naruto-san and you will be there for me, and what else can I ask?" She said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but a knock on the door stopped him. "Izaki?" He asked, meaning for her to get the door. "Will you?" He gestured towards the door.

"Nope." She said, crossing her arms, standing on her ground. "I will not move. Who knows what you will do while I go get the door, especially if you are going to go on the phone, and call certain somebody." She glared right into his eyes.

Sasuke sighed in defeat of his own, as he walked down to the main door, and opened it. "Yes?" He said, as he opened the door, and was met by a worried face of Naruto. "What do you want, Dobe." He said with an acidic tone. He was disappointed, for him not being able to protect her from Neji's words. "What do you want?"

"Erm…" Naruto scratched his head. "Is Izaki-chan all right?" He asked, looking at the ground shamefully. "I…err…" He trailed off, unable to say anything. He truly didn't want Sasuke to be angry at him, and he was really worried about Izaki. "I just wanted to know…"

Sasuke sighed again, as he looked at the hopeless Naruto. "She's fine." He said finally. He had to smile on the inside to see Naruto brighten a little. Sasuke could tell that Naruto really cared for Izaki. "Now, would you like to explain what happened thoroughly? Izaki only told me parts of it." He then walked down the hallway, leaving the door open, an invitation to Naruto to come in.

"All right." Naruto said, surprised that Sasuke wasn't mad at him for not being able to protect her. He slowly walked in, and went into the living room, where Izaki was cooking dinner. "Izaki-chan!"

"Hello!" She said cheerfully as she saw him enter as if nothing wrong happened. "How are you?"

"Hi." Naruto responded weakly. "Listen Izaki-chan…"

Izaki looked at Naruto, grinning. "Naruto, would you like shrimp or vegetarian ramen for dinner?" She asked him, with a grin that stopped Naruto from his question.

He was going to ask the question once more, but, seeing her grin made him stop. Naruto gave in, as he told her that he would like shrimp. He then turned to Sasuke, who was walking into his room, leaving his door open. Naruto groaned as he walked into Sasuke's room, hoping no yelling was in store for him. He should have known, Sasuke was not the type of person to let anything slide by as if nothing happened unlike his sister.

Akanishi-san: Well, here we are with Neji. But, more Neji will come in the next chapter. I have thought the next chapter up, and it's going to be a HUMONGO OOC! Well, that can't be helped, right? Sasuke is already OOC here anyway. > Well, Neji is going to be a tad but OOC in the next chappie. Hope you stay tuned tho.

**BTW READERS:**

Keiya Mizuki: Well, I usually update once a week if I can. And thanks so much for reading this far. I hope you will stay with me until the end.

Jazzy Uchiha: Well, I guess, 2 days in one. It's like a value pack! lol. Anyway, thanks to you for reading this.

HakuTenshi: Lol, yeah i guess. Lol. Lee and Gai...but you have to have both of them at once to have fun, right? lol. Yeah, i'm so hyper now. It's not only Izaki who's hyper. lol. Well, thanks for reading this far, and plz plz, keep up reading for me.


	7. Ch7 Truth

Akanishi-san: Hehe, well here is Ch7, with more Neji!

Ch7

Izaki yawned as she opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. She turned to her clock and yawned once more, stretching her arms. It was 5:30 in the morning. She stretched her legs as she got up, eyes tearing as she yawned again.

"I wonder why I woke up so yearly…" She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, slowly changing into her clothes. She grinned as she placed her necklace Sasuke had given her, and stood up. "Well…now that I'm awake…" She turned to her window, to see that the sun was not all the way up yet. "Maybe I'll go to the lake to see the sunrise." She decided, as she walked into the living room.

When she got into the room, she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a pen on the way. With the pen, she scribbled on the memo pad on the fridge:

Sasuke-Oniichan, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back before breakfast. Izaki.

She smiled as she placed the pen down. She looked at the clock once more, and grabbing an apple, she walked out of the Uchiha Mansion.

**Lake Area**

Izaki hummed as she walked along the lake's edge, kicking rocks occasionally as she watched the sunrise. She bit into her last bite of the apple she had, and tossed it into a trash can that was pretty far away, but ninja who she was; she threw it right into it.

"It's so beautiful…" She mumbled as she stopped to the sunrise. "Maybe I'll come and see this occasionally." She told herself, and turned around, continuing her walk along the lake, but stopped when she saw a certain ninja walking along the road that runs next to the lake. Her insides groaned but her face didn't show anything.

The ninja also noticed her, and stopped also, turning his head towards her. For a moment, their eyes were locked together, saying nothing.

"Er…" Izaki started, "Hello, Huuga-san." She forced a smile. Neji said nothing as he looked at her, and sighed. He scratched his head, and looking once into the sky with an angry look, he walked down to where she was standing. "Erm…" Izaki looked down at the ground, unable to talk.

Neji looked at her with his emotionless eyes as he said a word that Izaki thought she would never hear from him. "Wh…what?" Izaki asked her eyes wide. "What did you say?" Her stomach did couple of flips of glee, Izaki did not know why.

Neji with his neutral face on, he repeated what he had said. "Sorry. I said, sorry." He said once more just incase for Izaki was staring at him, jaw slightly opened.

Izaki shook her head, shaking her hands in front of her. "No, Huuga-san, why are you saying sorry for?" She asked, a little confused. "Wait…does this involve Sasuke-Oniichan?" She eyed the Huuga carefully.

Neji shrugged. "Of course." He said.

Izaki slapped her forehead as she groaned. "Look, Huuga-san. I'm not trying to be rude, but are you only saying 'sorry' to me because Sasuke-Oniichan told you so?" She asked him, hoping he would shake his head and say he was, truly sorry. She wanted Neji to like him, and she wanted to be good friends. '_Why?' _She asked herself, but pushed the thought away for the answer he gave.

Things did not go as Izaki would have liked. Neji nodded to her question. "Sasuke just called me this morning that you would be walking around. He also gave a lecture that bored me." He said with his neutral face and voice.

There, Neji had done it, Izaki was usually a quiet girl, but this flared her. The flips suddenly turned to hurt and anger towards the Hyuuga. "Look Huuga-san, I don't want this 'sorry' from you unless you mean it. And to tell you the truth, I don't mind if you think that I am this 'spy' which I am not." She said with a dangerous tone. "I know I just came here just around now, but that does NOT give you any info that I am a spy." She raised her hand, meaning to slap him at least. She wanted to punch him, and cry for what he had said to her.

Why did she feel this way? She had felt something towards the Hyuuga from the first day they met, but she couldn't tell, especially under this circumstances.

Neji closed his eyes, looking bored as ever. He was expecting her slap, or punch, something from her when she raised her hand into the air.

When nothing came to hit him, he opened his eyes, to see Izaki, looking down, her hand still in the air. "Huuga-san, I thought I could trust you." Izaki said, as he saw tear drops falling onto the ground. She threw her head up, revealing that she is crying. "You're the worst!" And without another word, she turned and fled, rubbing her tearing eyes.

"Dumb Huuga-san…AND Sasuke-Oniichan…" She sobbed as she slowed to a walk as she thought she was far enough, growling her anger as more tear drops fell. "He should have not said that because he was told to. No one will be content of an apology that was forced…" She rubbed her eyes, tears still falling. "Why do I feel this way…? Why am I hurt?"

Neji watched her run away, thinking, 'Well, I tried.' But something was telling him to go catch up to her, and tell her he was truly sorry. He felt guilty. He hesitated, but started to run after her. "Uchiha." He said as he caught up to her, walking her pace which had speeded up since he was walking next to her. Izaki only growled in reply, as she rubbed her eyes dry. Neji's inside cringed in the inside from the tears he knew he had caused. He hated seeing tears, and seeing her crying made it worse, his inside filling with guilt. "Look, I'm sorry." He told her.

"I have a name, you know!" She warned. "And I get it. I accept your apology, so go away." She snapped at him, still walking, not even looking at him. She glared with her red eyes straight to her home, hoping that Sasuke will feel something was heading towards him. A dangerous one.

"You don't sound what you are saying." Neji said plainly. "Look, Uchiha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you like what I did."

Izaki said nothing as she kept walking, her speed going faster, hoping he would give up. But once again, things doesn't go the way she wants. "Uchiha!" He finally growled. "Listen to me!" He grabbed her wrist, and made her stop in front of her. They were suddenly close, which made his stomach squirm, but firmly held his hand on her wrist. He didn't want her to be angry at him, and although Neji denied that fact, and told himself he was only doing it so because Sasuke had told him to, but deep inside, he knew that was a lie. He really didn't want her to be angry at him.

Izaki snatched her wrist away from him, her red eyes staring at him. "Huuga-san, can I trust you?" She asked, her eyes looking into his white Huuga eyes. Her eyes were still wet, and Neji felt even more guiltier.

Neji hesitated, 'why am I doing this?' he thought, but nodded. "Yes."

Izaki looked at him for a little more, and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll forget about this." She grinned towards him. "What ever made you change your mind is probably a big force." She said, as she turned. "Did you eat breakfast?" She asked him, to which Neji shook his head. "Then would you like to come over for breakfast?"

Neji paused before answering, thinking _'Whoa…2 minutes ago she was crying, and 1 minute ago she was mad at me, now this? And why am I feeling better now that she forgave me?'_ While he was thinking of these things, he unconsciously nodded to her question. "Sure."

Izaki grinned. "Good, come on then." She skipped towards home, feeling better that he was no longer thinking of her as a spy. _'Well, maybe he still does, but there was less thought of that earlier in him.'_ She grinned._ 'I wonder what changed his mind about me. And I'm really glad that he doesn't think that way…I feel so much better.' _Silence led them to her home, the two Ninja's thoughts flying on why they felt content.

**Uchiha Mansion**

"Sasuke-Oniichan!" Izaki called out, as she opened the door. "I know you are home…come out!" She demanded, and Sasuke poked his head out of his room after hesitating.

"Hey." He said weakly. He then saw Neji standing behind Izaki, and frowned. "Why is he here?" He asked, coming out to the hallway, now knowing something was up, and he had less chance of being murdered by his sister.

Izaki grinned evilly, lighting going off in the background. Her glare told him he was still in for it. "Thanks to you, Sasuke-Oniichan, we made up. And I also invited him over for breakfast."

"Oh…" Sasuke replied, as Izaki passed by him, whispering evilly, "I'll talk to you later." Neji walked past him, without saying a word.

"Huuga-san, please sit here." Izaki pointed to a chair as she started to prepare food. "Do you hate any kind of food in particular?"

Neji shook his head, as he took a seat next to Sasuke. "Do you always make breakfast?" He heard himself ask. '_What am I asking!'_ he thought as he punched himself inwardly.

Izaki shrugged. "Just depends on who wakes up first. Technically, I woke up first, but…" She glanced at Sasuke with a death glare. "Someone thought that it would be wise to skip someone's job." She said and dropped pieces of bacon onto the frying pan.

Sasuke pretended he did not hear what she had just said, but to concentrate on his tea that was in front of him.

Neji had an urge to say more, but held all of them back, thinking, '_Why do I need to make up conversations…with her!"_ He growled at himself. _'Besides, I don't even know why I said sorry to her! She's a spy, damn it!'_ He made an angry expression on as he mentally killed himself. Izaki either did not notice or did not care; she placed the food in front of Neji, to which he replied without thinking, "thank you." And smacked himself right after inwardly._ 'ARG!' _

"No problem." Izaki said, grinning which made Neji stop his conversation to himself, but to flush and look at his food. "Anyway, today's is Shikamaru-san and Chouji-san, anyone want to tell me what kind of people they are?" She asked, sitting down.

Sasuke shrugged as he ate his rice, "Shikamaru and Chouji are normal…semi…" He said, and shook his head. "Forget what I said. They aren't normal. Shikamaru is the quiet, boring one. Sure, he was the first to become a Chuunin and he has good potential…but he's just…weird." He bit into a piece of bacon.

"Weird?" Izaki asked, as she sipped her miso soup. "Why?"

This time, Neji answered, who again, hit himself inwardly as he spoke. "Well Shikamaru…doesn't like to do many things. He's lazy, not weird. Chouji, like he said, just eats a lot, and that's all there is to him. But…they are good fighters."

"Oh…" Izaki answered to him, thinking back to where she first met him.

"_Geez, stop fighting, how troublesome." Said a man who just came in, looking bored as if the whole word was made out of nothing. "Shikamaru." He said plainly. _

_Next came Chouji, eating his chips. "Chouji." He said between mouthfuls. _

"OH! Those two!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh…wait…yeah, I think I see what you mean by lazy and eater." She giggled.

Sasuke looked at Izaki. "Izaki, just to warn you, I think your routine today will be looking at the clouds, play shougi, and to go eat Yakiniku." ((AN: Shougi is Japanese chess, I think all naru fans know by now, and Yakiniku is the Japanese BBQ the thing Chouji eats often))

Izaki looked at her brother weirdly. "Really?" She asked, and turned to see Neji nodding. "Oh…Well…err…today might be fun…"

"Well, just telling you that, but I don't know, I think it'll be more interesting than what Kakashi is going to do…" Sasuke said, sighing. "Anyway, Izaki, I'll clean up here, you go get ready." He instructed as he stood up, taking the plates and bowls to the sink.

"All right. But there really isn't anything to get ready for. All I have to do is get my weapons." Izaki said, as she also stood up. "Neji-san, would you wait for me for couple minutes?" She asked. "Your house is on the way to where I am going to meet the 2, so we can walk together." She grinned, and without a reply, she ran to her room.

((Yeah, it was like..5:30 AM earlier, and now, it's magically 8:50! MUWAHAHAHAH!))

"So…" Sasuke said, as soon as she left. "Looks like you guys are all better now?" He asked, scrubbing the plates in his hands.

Neji shrugged. "My thought is no different."

"Right." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, what you are saying does not match your attitude in front of her." He then turned to Neji, with the half washed knife in his hands. "If you hurt her again, I swear…" He growled, thunder in the background, matching Izaki.

"Ready!" Izaki cheered as she hopped into the room where the two were, to see Sasuke holding the knife, Neji looking at him. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" She said, disapprovingly. "What were you going to do?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Sasuke said, smiling weakly as he turned, and continued to wash, feeling her glare.

Izaki looked at her brother once more, and turned to Neji, and smiled. "All right, let's go!" She said, strapping her claw onto her hip belt.

Neji stood up, and nodded to Sasuke in goodbye, and walked out of the Uchiha mansion, after Izaki.

**At the meeting spot**

"Guess no one is here yet. Anyway, thank you, Neji-san for walking with me over here." Izaki said, bowing towards Neji.

Neji shrugged. "No problem." He said, and as soon as he turned to go to his house, he saw Gai walking towards them.

"Yo." Gai said, as he saw Neji looking at him.

"Oh, hello Gai-sensei." Izaki said, as she also noticed him.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Sensei?" He asked.

Gai laughed. "She is my new student!" He said proudly. "Oh, I almost forgot, but Shikamaru and Chouji can't come today." He told Izaki. "They had to go on an emergency mission, and they'll be back by end of today, so they told me to tell you that this is going to have to wait till at least 2 o' clock. Shikamaru said to meet them here, at 2. They told me that they can fix another date then."

Izaki nodded. "All right." She replied. "Missions are way more important than a tour." She said, smiling. "Maybe I'll just hang around to spend time. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem at all. Hey! I have an idea!" Neji felt himself backing up a step. Gai with an idea? "Since you" He turned to Neji, "seem like you have nothing else to do, show her around?"

'_WHAT!'_ Inner Neji yelled.

"Oh, no, it's all right, really, I can walk around." Izaki said, shaking her hands in front of her. "Really, I'll be fine."

Gai hugged her close onto his side and pointed up to the sky. "A young and pretty girl like you should not be left alone on the streets!" He yelled as the background changed, standing in sea with waves splashing behind them.

"Erm…" Izaki smiled weakly.

Neji sighed. Before Gai could go on about his speech that could finish his day, "Fine." He said.

Gai smiled. "Good!" He responded. He gave Izaki thumbs up and turned to Neji. "Watch her!" With that, he left the two.

Neji sighed as he walked back towards her. "So…where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Hmm…" Izaki said aloud as she thought. "I really don't know." She said, truthfully. "I don't really know this place well yet…" She then trailed off, thinking hard. "OH!" She said, now knowing where she wanted to go to. "Is there a place where you train animal-nins?" She asked hopefully.

Neji nodded. "Yes." He answered. "You want to go there?" He asked.

Izaki nodded. "Yup!"

"All right. This way." Neji answered, as he led the way.

**Animal-Nin Training Center**

"WHOA!" Izaki exclaimed, as she looked around. "This is so cool! Look! Cat-Nin! Dog-Nins!" She hopped around as she looked at the animals being trained.

Neji sighed. She sounded like Naruto. Great. "Was there a particular animal you wanted to see?" He asked, again, inwardly kicking himself.

Izaki nodded. "Are there…wolves?" She asked. "Dogs are fine too, but I LOVE wolves…"

Neji nodded to her question. "The animals like that are held towards the back of the place. We have to get permission first, though. Wait here." With that, he started to walk towards the main office like thing. When he returned with permission, he saw that Izaki was talking to two guys. Neji felt himself frowning.

"So your name is Izaki-chan, eh?" One of them said, smiling. The man had Izaki backed up into a wall, one arm over her head, resting onto the wall, tapping her. "Are you here to train your animal?" He asked. "I am a trainer here. I could teach you!"

"Hey! Me too!" The other said, smiling broadly. He was also standing next to her, so close that Neji felt himself getting angry. "What animal? Dog? Cats? Bird?"

Izaki smiled weakly. "Erm…actually…" She trailed off. The men were closing in on her with questions.

"How old are you?" "Where do you live?" "Any siblings?" "Do you have a boyfriend?"

At that point, Neji stepped in. "She's on here to tour the place. That is all." He said. "And I'm sure you heard about her. Izaki, Izaki Uchiha." He warned, with an acidic tone. He shot a glare at the two men.

The men, backed up from his tone and about her identity. "So you are the girl!" They both exclaimed. "From Akatsuki…"

Neji narrowed his eyes._ 'So they are Jounin or above.'_ He thought with grumbles. "Anyway, excuse us. We must get going." With that, he grabbed her hand and walked away from them

Izaki frowned as she walked next to Neji, heading towards the back. "What did they mean by Akatsuki?" She asked him. "From Akatsuki? I don't get it." She frowned deeper.

Neji growled. He made a mental note to tell Tsunade that there were careless people around. "Nothing." He said, and took another step, but Izaki had stopped, pulling him back. He had forgotten that he still had her hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, letting go of her had. He turned, and saw that Izaki's other free hand was on her head. "What's wrong?" He asked, again, somewhat worried. He was responsible for her right now.

Izaki groaned. "I'm all right." She told him, looking pale. "I don't know…what they said…" She trailed off, as her knees buckled. Neji caught her just in time, and moved her over to the wall, so she could lean onto it. "I felt…pain in my head…I thought that something was going to blow up in there…"

She winced. Her vision became blurry, and she saw pair of red eyes. They were staring into her, watching._ 'Sharingan…? Sasuke-Oniichan?' _She thought. No. The eyes felt more powerful, someone with power. But who?

Neji growled. He really needed to tell Tsunade about this._ 'Damn…maybe the Akatsuki is waiting for an open spot so they can tap in…_' He then looked at Izaki, who was looking a little better. Her vision had gone, and her surroundings were getting clearer. _'Well at least they didn't get in now.' _He sighed in relief."Well…call off the trip?" He asked her.

Izaki shook her head. "No, I want to see the wolves, please?" She asked. "And please don't tell Sasuke-Oniichan about this. He'll treat me like a baby." She said, pouting.

Neji sighed once more. "All right. But tell me if you feel anymore pain, all right?" He asked. Without really thinking, he added few more words. "Even if its not today."

Izaki smiled at him. "Thank you."

Neji nodded, kicking himself over and over in his mind. The internal Neji, now was bruised every where. "All right. Let's go."

Izaki nodded. "Yup!" She then, feeling better, started to skip ahead of Neji, walking towards the back door.

"I have the key." Neji said, as he unlocked the door, revealing…?

Akanishi-san: OOOOOOHH! Cliffie! Lol.

**BTW REVIEWERS**

JapanAnimeGirl: Hehe, well here is the update, hope you review

Jazzy Uchiha: Well, here is more Neji. Hehe, it's so hard to ontrol him though, he's so...quiet. I had to make him a bit OOC. Heck, i mean, REAL OOC.

Uchiha-Clan-San: There ya go, I made him take his words back. Well, in a way.


	8. Ch8 Wolves

Akanishi-san: Hehe, Im glad most of you like this story. I just hope this story keeps it up, since school is getting in my way also. ARg...HW is out to get us all I tell you! RUUNNNNN!

Ch8

Revealing…Shikmaru and Chouji, running for their lives from wolves.

"Shikamaru? Chouji?" Neji called out, and to his voice, they stopped, and quickly jumped out of harms way, from the wolves, which looked like they were blood thirsty. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Shikamaru and Chouji panted, as they stood in front of them. "The emergency mission was to lock these wolves up we got, but none of us can do it." Shikamaru panted as he said. "They just got here, and soon as we let them go in the pen area for wolves, they started to go wild."

Chouji, also soaked in sweat, was panting heavily. "Well, we thought we can pen them up easily, but that wolf, the one over there, seems like the boss, but we can't get to it. We can't take one step closer unless we want part of us inside the wolf's stomach."

"Wait, we?" Neji asked. "For you two?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No…us and 5 other Jounins." He sighed.

Izaki, interested, looked over a fence, and saw the wolves, circling, eyes towards them, or to the other 5 Jounins. "The boss is…that beautiful reddish one, no?" She asked, looking intently at it.

"Beautiful?" Shikamaru asked. "What ever, yeah, it's the red one."

Izaki turned to them. "Can I try to pen it?" She asked.

To that question, the three of them looked at her funnily. Neji talked first. "I don't think Uchiha will feel good about this. If they are having trouble, then we should call in ANBU." He said to Shikamaru.

"Oh please? And Sauske-Oniichan doesn't have to know, does he?" She pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, Izaki, look at them! Especially the red one. They are dangerous. Besides, I like my head where it is."

Izaki nodded. "But…they don't seem to be bad at all…I think they are just confused." She looked at the wolves. "Confused on why there are there."

Chouji grunted. "Confused?" He asked. "Look at me!" He said, pointing to his shoulder. His shoulder had a gigantic slash mark. "That red wolf did this!"

Izaki looked over to the red wolf. Its eyes were on hers. Suddenly, a voice was called from the pen area. "SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI!"

"What?" Shikamaru called back, looking down, to be amazed. All of the wolves had stopped circling, and was all looking up, right where Izaki was. "Whoa…" Shikamaru said, looking at them.

Izaki grinned. "I don't know…I can feel their thoughts. They are confused, I can tell. May I go down there? Please?" She asked. She glanced back to the wolves, to see them all looking into her eyes, never glancing away.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Well…Neji and Chouji, come down with me. We can stay on guard. You guys!" He looked over to the other Jounin. "Izaki here is going to try. Don't let her get hurt unless you want your head in Sasuke's collection!"

"Yes sir!" Was the reply from all of them. ((Shika is the leader of this mission of penning))

Izaki laughed. "But Sasuke-Oniichan doesn't have a collection of heads." She said, but hopped down to the pen area. The wolves only watched the girl jump into the area, only staring at her, not making nay movement but their eyes.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yet." He said as he hopped down after her.

With that, Neji and Chouji both jumped down. The two went to open places made for them, looking alert. Neji stared at Izaki, hoping she won't get hurt.

'_I just don't want her to get hurt because Sasuke might kill me if she does. Yeah, that's it._'He thought as he watched Izaki stare at the wolves. '_I'm not worried about her safety, I'm worried about mine.'_ Satisfied, he left his thoughts, watching carefully.

"Hello." Izaki said to them, soothingly. One of the wolves stepped foreword, sniffing the air. They were about 20 feet apart, but the wolf knew her smell now. "How are you?" She asked gently, taking a step towards them. She felt the Jounins all twitch from her step. They were alert, very alert.

It was the red one that made the next move. It took few steps towards Izaki, and sniffed the air as well. It then, whined. _Whined._ Then, it wagged its tail. The Jounins all goggled at the wolf, and stared at the girl, who was grinning. The other wolves, the grey ones, followed suite. They all started to wag their tails at her. One of the younger wolves started foreword, but the red one came up to her first.

The Jounins tensed, but did nothing. The wolves didn't look like they were going to attack, at all. "What's going on?" One of the whispered, the others all shrugged in reply, clueless as well.

Izaki smiled as the red wolf approached her. "Hello." She said again, as she moved her hand towards him. The wolf sniffed the hand, and satisfied with the scent, he licked her hand. As if it was a signal, the other wolves ran over to her, barking, playfully. They all rounded on her, sniffing her, licking her. They were all wagging their tails, looking quite happy. Soon, Izaki was trampled over by grey fur-balls, all tried to sniff her.

"Hey! Stop it! That tickles!" Izaki said, laughing. "Hey!" She said, as one tugged onto her sleeves. "Now," She said, as she crouched down. "I need you guys to go into those pens please." She said, pointing to the pens.

The red wolf seemed to understand, and started to walk towards it. Turning around, it barked, and the other grey ones followed him to the pens with another couple playful bites and licks.

"All secured!" One of the Jounin said, as he locked the wolves in.

Shikamaru nodded, as he sat down. "Thanks a lot, Izaki." He said, as he cracked his shoulder and neck. "That was troublesome."

The other Jounins followed suit, sitting down, as if all their energy was taken away. "Urg…" Most of them said, as they sat or collapsed onto the floor.

"I need rest…" One of them said, as he looked at himself for wounds.

One of the Jounin looked at her. "Thanks, Izaki-san." He said to her as he grinned. "These wolves seemed to like you. Any idea why?" He asked.

Izaki shook her head. "No." She said, sadly. "But…I don't know…I felt like we could understand each other." She shrugged. "I think I always did have a soft spot with wolves."

Accepting her answer, the man nodded, and stood up. "Shikamaru, I think I'll go and report this mission. You and Chouji need to see a doctor. Also, I heard that you were going to give our hero here a tour." He said, looking at Izaki with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah…thanks." He said as he too, got up, stretching.

Chouji punched the air with his unwounded arm. "I need Yakiniku!" He yelled. "Let's go eat!"

Izaki sweat dropped. "Erm…I thought you might want to see the doctor first?" She asked. "Chouji-san and Shikamaru-san, I think you should take today off." She told them. "With those wounds, I'm thinking you need rest."

Shikamaru glanced at Chouji and sighed. "Yeah…How about this? I'll make this up to you with lunch? I'll meet you at the Yakiniki place at 12. Since you probably won't know the place, Neji?" He asked, turning to his fellow ninja.

Neji groaned inwardly, but said nothing and showed nothing, but to nod. "Fine." He said simply. "Izaki, do you still want to see the other wolves?" He asked to which Izaki nodded vigorously. With her nod, he started to walk away from the group.

Izaki started to follow, and turned around, and faced the others. With a bow, she left with Neji.

The man from the Jounin squad whistled. "To tell you the truth, I always thought that she could be a spy, from you know…But…after this…I'm not so sure anymore. If she is a spy, she's really good at acting." He grinned. "Anyway, I think I'll go and rest as well. C'ya." And with a puff of smoke, he was gone. The rest also had a short conversation, and all disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"It's almost 12." Neji said to her, as Izaki played with couple of the well trained wolves. "We better get going." He jerked a thumb to the door.

Izaki nodded. "But…do you think I can go and see that beautiful red wolf once more?" She asked. "Just to say 'good-bye' that's all." Neji nodded. "YES! Thank you!" She said, and trotted over to where they were earlier.

"Hello?" She asked, as she came to a halt in front of the pen. The pen was not wide, but it went in far, so the ends were dark, and she could not see all of the wolves. "Are you in here?" She asked, looking for the red one.

The red wolf slowly emerged from the end of the pen, looking at the girl, with a wolfish smile. Izaki also smiled back, putting her hand through the gate, meaning for it to sniff again. The red wolf sniffed, and again, licked her hand.

Izaki, taking this as a good gesture, she petted the wolf's head, and then started to rub its ears. "Well, I'll try to come here often, you pretty boy." She said to the wolf, which had closed its eyes, content at her touch.

A man walked over to her, who seemed to be one of the caretakers. "He doesn't have a name yet. Do you want to name him?" He asked her kindly.

Izaki turned over to him. "Really?" She asked, stars in her eyes. She then whipped back when the man nodded. "What name would you like?" She asked the red wolf in front of her. She petted its head as it opened one eye and looked directly into hers. The red wolf closed his eyes from comfort from her touch once more, and let out air from it's nose as if sighing. Izaki smiled. "How about…" She then stopped, and frowned.

Neji watched her, and saw her frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Izaki turned to Neji, and back to the wolf. "I…Don't know…" She said, with a confused tone. "I felt like the wolf just talked to me." She turned back to Neji. "He just said…or well I heard from him…" She hesitated. "When he whined, I heard a name…or what sounded like a name. He said Mangetsu."

Neji looked at her oddly, but shrugged and looked away. The caretaker seemed to be interested however. "Full moon? That sounds good. Then we shall call him Mangetsu." He said, looking at the red wolf.

Mangetsu whined, and nudged his head closer to her hand, and licked it once more. At that, Izaki abruptly stood up. "Oh yes!" She said, turning to Neji. "I forgot! Let's go, Neji-san!" She then turned back to Mangetsu. "Thanks for reminding me, Mangetsu!" With that, she grabbed Neji and half dragged him away to the exit.

The caretaker looked at the wolf in charge. "Well…she seems like she can understand the wolf…I must report this to Tsunade-sama." He made a mental note.

"Neji! Izaki!" Chouji called over. "Over here! Hurry up! I'm getting hungry!" He complained as he waved at them.

"Sorry!" Izaki said, as she ran over.

As they got there, Neji didn't enter after them. "I'm going to go talk to Tsunade-sama. I'll be back, though." He told them, and left.

"What was all that about?" Chouji asked Izaki, but she didn't know, so shrugged. "What ever…let's eat!" He said, as he sat down.

**Hokage's Office**

"Tsunade-sama." Neji said, as he knocked onto the Hokage's door.

"Enter." Was the reply, and he did so, and entered. When he entered, he saw that she had another company, the caretaker from the animal-nin training grounds. "What's the problem?" She asked Neji, shuffling through papers.

Neji nodded to the man, and turned back to the Hokage. "When Uchiha and I went into the training grounds, we met 2 men, who are a probably a Jounin. The two men said the word 'Akatsuki' and she responded to that word."

Tsunade became alert. "What happened? Tell me in detail, and description of those two men." She said.

Neji nodded and told her what happened to Izaki when she heard the particular word. "And…my conclusion is that the Akatsuki is waiting for her to respond somewhat, so they can release your jutsu."

Tsunade sighed. "All right. You," She turned to the caretaker. "You heard his descriptions, any idea who they are?" She asked him.

The man nodded. "Yes, actually. They are 2 of the teachers in there, one of the newest members. I think they just turned Jounin last month or so." He said. "Would you like for me to get them?" He offered.

Tsunade nodded. "Please." She said, and with that, he bowed and left.

Neji watched him leave, and turned back to Tsunade. "Why was he here?" He asked her. "Reports of the other thing she did?" He asked, knowing the answer he was going to get.

Tsunade shuffled papers. "Yeah." She said. "He told me that it was her and only her who got the wolves under control." She trailed off as she shuffled more papers on her desk. "And the fact that she said she understands wolves." She frowned and stopped shuffling. "I will have to look deeper into that fact, but...I have an idea or two of why she has that ability."

Neji knew her suspicions. "Either Akatsuki trained her or…she has a special thing in her. Ability…or some_thing._"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes…" She sighed. "Even the caretaker guessed. He told me that she might have some kind of training, or she would not be able to do that. But training can not get people to understand wolves that much." She sighed once more. "I don't know…"

Neji responded with a sigh as well. "Well, I'm going to head back." He informed her.

Tsunade stopped him. "Wait." She said. "Keep an eye on her for me." She told him. "Any idea or hint on why she has this ability, you inform me. Tell this to Sasuke as well." She told him. Neji nodded, and left without another word.

When Neji got to where the gang was having lunch, he saw a group of women in front of the place, whispering. Neji raised an eye brow. '_What a weird place to gossip.'_ He thought, but walked by them, and heard couple of words he disliked.

"I heard that she's in here." One of them said.

The other women made a face. "She _has_ to be a spy, I mean, all Uchiha was killed off, and she just popped out like that!"

"I know!" The other one responded. "I bet she _is_ a spy!"

Neji frowned deeper. Before, he had said those words, but now…hearing it from another one's mouth made him feel sick. He hated them. He chose to ignore them, but in his mind, he wanted them to take their words back. He coolly walked by them, not glancing at them once, but to keep walking.

As he entered, he heard a voice calling him. "Huuga-san! Over here!" Izaki called over to him, waving. "Hurry up! We were waiting for you!" She grinned.

"I'm starving! Hurry up!" Chouji complained. "Could we order now? Since he's here?" He pleaded.

Izaki placed her hands onto her hip. "Not until he sits you won't." She told him.

Chouji turned to Neji, and with his pleading eyes, he told him to hurry up. Neji chuckled as he walked over to them, and sat down.

Earlier, he would have…well he said that she had to be a spy, but his thoughts had changed now. She can't be a spy. At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Akanishi-san: Aww, protective Neji! lol. Im so hyper. Anyway, plz review

**BTW READERS**

Keiya Mizuki: Im glad you are enjoying this fic. More cute Neji coming right up!

Mimi: Hehe, thanks for your support! XD Im glad you guys like this!

JapanAnimeGirl: I never saw that kind of smilie. All i usually see is x) but that works too.

Chocolate Panda: Yes, confusion! lol. Neji will get super confused on the nexy chappie. I tell you, he will.


	9. Ch9 Mangetsu

Akanishi-san: Weeellll! Im glad a lot of people are enjoying this. Hehe. I hope you guys keep reading this! I have summarized the story, and I am planning for it to end at 17 chapters. Yes, 17. I know, its long, I'm sorry!

Ch9

"Sasuke-Oniichan! Breakfast is ready!" Izaki called out, putting plates out as she threw on some breakfast on them. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" She yelled once more.

Groaning, Sasuke walked into the kitchen with drooping eyes. "I told you to just get up late today." He told her, yawning.

Izaki turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-Oniichan, even if you say he comes late, he might actually be on time today!" She told him accusingly.

Sasuke shrugged as he sat down, yawning once more. He was up until late last night, thinking on the wolf incident Neji told him later yesterday night. "What ever…but trust me, he probably won't be there until 12 or so." he picked up the chopsticks and began to eat the food. "The earlierst is probably 11."

"But he did come on time on the first day I met him." She informed him, sitting down as well.

Sasuke yawned once more. "I'll go with you if you are planning to go to the meeting spot at 9." He told her. "You probably will be bored until 12." Izaki rolled her eyes but didn't complain to him and ate her own breakfast as well.

As Sasuke and Izaki walked over to the meeting spot, Izaki suddenly realized the people were staring at them. "Sasuke-Oniichan?" She whispered to him, uncertain. "Why are they staring at us?"

Sasuke growled. "Let them say what they want." He told her, and continued to pretend ignore the people around them.

True to his words, they were whispering about them. This was a rare picture, to see Sasuke and his sister waking next to each other. Some were saying positive things, but some were saying negative things as well.

Sasuke shot some glares at people with negative thoughts, but left people alone for positive comments. But positive comments from a guy to Izaki, he thought about threatening, but he didn't because Izaki was there. He just sent glares to them. Death glares that read: Do anything to my sister, you are going to pay for it. Seeing this, some boys actually backed up from them.

As they got closer to the bridge where they were going to meet, they saw Kakashi, leaning against a tree, holding 2 flowers. Sasuke suddenly felt goose bumps grow all around his body. "Kakashi!" He threatened as they got nearer, walking in front of Izaki, who didn't find a problem with him holding flowers. "What are you thinking?" He asked him, acid in his tone.

Kakashi raised his hands in defense. "Nothing, this is not for her." He told him, assuring him that he was not thinking what Sasuke was thinking.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi once more, and realized that he was on time, again. "Wait…" He trailed off.

Izaki smiled. "I told you that he might be on time!" She told him with a triumphant smile. She raiseda hand at him. "Sasuke-Oniichan?" She asked, grinning broadly. "Pay up!" She cheered.

Sasuke groaned. "What ever." He told her, and gave her the money they were betting on.

"You were betting that I wouldn't come on time?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, giving him a sad look. "Aww, Sasuke." He said, sounding sad, but his eye was dancing with mischievious look.

"All right, see you at home." Sasuke said, completely ignoring Kakashi who just shrugged. Sasuke turned to Kakashi once, and his glare gave Kakashi the impression: DO NOT TOUCH HER, OR YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY! He turned from them with a 'humph' and walked away.

Kakashi smiled weakly under his mask, and turned to Izaki. "All right, Izaki-chan, we have to make a pit stop and do a story time real fast before what ever you want to do." He told her. With out waiting for an answer, he led her towards the memorial.

Izaki followed, wordlessly. The aura around Kakashi told her that he was going to tell her something important, and she kept quiet until he talked. "Well…here we are." Kakashi said, as they stopped in front of the memorial. Izaki looked at the memorial, and saw all the names carved on it. "All the names on here are carved for all the people who died trying to save the people of Konoha." He told her quietly. "My…best friend's name is on here."

Izaki looked at the names carefully, trying to see if she can figure out which one, but they all looked the same. Kakashi knelt beside her, and Izaki followed suit, kneeling. Kakashi pointed to a name, and Izaki read the name aloud. "Obito…" She read and her eyes flew wide open. "Uchiha…Obito."

Kakashi smiled again, sadly. "He was my best friend, and he died, saving me." He placed one of the two flowers onto the ground. He then handed the other, to Izaki. "He should be you two's uncle or something like that." He smiled weakly not at her, but at the stone, the carving of his lost friend.

Izaki took the flower silently and placed it on the ground as well. "Uncle…" She whispered.

Kakashi turned to her, still kneeling. He then lifted his headband up, revealing his sharingan. "This is Obito's left eye." He told her, looking through his left red eye. "He gave it to me right before he…" He didn't continue, but Izaki understood on what he was going to say. She kept silent. "He had saved my life once, by keeping me from death, and saved me more than once after his death with his Sharingan."

Kakashi stood up, placing his headband back on. "He saved my life and this eye saved me from a lot of things." He repeated once more. "I try to help anything out, if it means to repay him, in any way." He told her. "And so, Izaki-chan, if you need anything, tell me." He grinned.

Izaki also stood up, smiling at the Memorial. "I wish I could have met this Obito-san." She said aloud. "And all of the other families I used to have…But I can't do that now. It can't be helped…but what I can do is to go on, right?" She smiled up at him.

Kakashi smiled back. "Yes." He replied. "So, now that I told you on why I want to help you out more than anyone else, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Izaki grinned. "What do you want to do?" She asked him. "We can always stay here?" She offered. She felt Kakashi's feelings lift at that offer.

But, on the outside, Kakashi frowned. "I thought today was your tour day?" He asked. "I'm sure you have places you want to go to."

Izaki squatted in front og the memorial, looking atit with a smile."This place soothes me." She told him, smiling softly. "Uchiha Obito." She whispered his name once more. "Uchiha…" She frowned. She remained silent for a while, and stood up, shaking a bit.

Kakashi looked at Izaki, frowning. "What's wrong?" He was looking at her with a worried eye, checking around to see if anything had threatend her.

Izaki shook her head, "Nothing." She replied. "Kakashi-san, can you wait here for a while? I think I'll go and buy a bouquet of flowers, from the money I got from Sasuke-Oniichan." She giggled.

Kakashi frowned deeper of confusion, but nodded. "Make it fast; if you get hurt, I'll see Obito earlier than I thought." He said, meaning Sasuke will kill him.

"Why does everyone say that?" Izaki said. "He won't kill you."

Kakashi shrugged. "You don't know what he will do see you get hurt in any way. Even a minor scratch might make the person die." He smiled at her. "You are, after all, his sister."

Izaki smiled. "Right." She replied, and started to run for the flower shop. As she ran, she scowled, thinking hard. '_What name was I thinking of?' _She thought back onto the thoughts earlier. _'When I said Uchiha…I thought of another name…it started with an I…I know it…' _She left her thoughts like that, for she had reached the flower shop._ 'I'll think on this for later.' _She told herself, and bought some flowers.

((Ohhh Uchiha I-----? You get what I mean? Hehe.))

When Izaki got back, she saw that Kakashi hadn't moved, and he was exactly how he was when she left him. She smiled, happy that Kakashi really does care for his best friend. Did, and do, now and forever. She walked past him, and placed the flowers next to Kakashi's, and sent a short prayer to Obito.

"Obito-san…I wish you were here…" She whispered. "You could tell me everything about the Uchiha clan with Sasuke-Oniichan…" She said, and that's when it hit her. "Kakashi-san, does Sasuke-Oniichan know that you were friends with Obito-san?" She asked.

Kakashi looked at Izaki and shook his head. "No." He replied.

Izakigaped at him."But you told me..." Her expression turned to sof smile. "I know it was a hard thing to say. Thank you." She said and left Kakashi to his thoughts once more, turning her head back to the memorial.

As she sat there, looking at the memorial, her mind drifted back to the name she thought of earlier. _'Uchiha…It…'_ She thought, her brows connecting from frowning. _'Who does that remind me of…?' _Soon her thought were filled with that name, trying to figure it out, not knowing that this caused trouble for her and her new friends. _'Who?'_

The two stood there, staring into the memorial, Kakashi thinking of who knows what, Izaki trying to figure out the name.

"Well, Izaki-chan, want to get lunch?" Kakashi asked suddenly, turning to her after couple of hours passed by.

((Yes, they stood there, for couple of hours! Because I said so! Fear me, I am the writer! MUWHAHAHAH!))

Startled, Izaki jumped up and snapped, "What is it!" She yelled out in fury. "Don't disturb me! I'm trying to figure out something!" She looked at Kakashi with blazing eyes that showed anger.

Kakashi's eyes opened wide as he gaped at her. "Izaki…chan?" He asked her. He never saw her in fury. What was she thinking about, any way? "Are you all right?" He asked, quite uncertain.

Izaki, remembering where she was, she quickly bowed. "I'm Sorry, Kakashi-san!" She apologized. "I'm SO sorry!" She said, bowing again and again. "I was such in a deep thought I forgot where I was and what I was doing."

Kakashi grimaced but answered her. "It's all right, Izaki-chan. I do that all the time." He then glanced at her. "May I know what you were thinking of" He asked. He was curious on what had made her think so much. _'Could it be?' _He thought.

Izaki smiled. "It's nothing to worry about." She said, looking up at him. "Anyway, where to for lunch?" She asked. For some odd reason, something told her that it was unwise to tell her new friend of what she was thinking about. For now, she thought to keep it secret from everyone, including Sasuke.

Kakashi scratched back of his head, trying to figure it out, but shrugged it away from his mind. "What ever you want." He answered her mildly. "Of course, nothing expensive." He warned her.

Izaki giggled. "Of course!" She said. "What about…ohh! Ramen!" She said, remembering Naruto's favorite spot to eat. "Ichiraku!" She grinned at him. "Naruto told me they had the best food there!"

Kakashi looked at her. "Another ramen freak…" He said aloud as he chuckled. "You act a lot like Naruto, Izaki-chan." He said.

Izaki smiled. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She said, looking at him as they walked. "I think it's a good thing. Naruto-san is someone I respect." She crossed her arms. "Well, I guess sometimes he just says things out of nowhere but it's really fun to be with him."

"To the others, he isn't someone like that." Kakashi replied chuckling. "It means to us, another annoying freak…oof!" he said, as Izaki mildly punched him in the stomach.

"Hey!" Izaki warned with a mocking mean look. "I'm not annoying!"

Kakashi chuckled once more. "Scratch what I said." He said. "You aren't _that_ annoying." He teased her. "Not as much as Naruto anyway."

Izaki's cheeks puffed out as she crossed her arms. "Hmph." She said, as she kept walking. Kakashi had to laugh. She also reminded him of Obito. "What are you laughing about?" She warned.

Kakashi whipped a tear of laughter and sadness off with his hand. "Ah, sorry. You just reminded me of Obito right now. We used to fight a lot like this." He said, smiling at her softly.

Izaki smiled back, her mock anger gone. "So when I met you, you said I look like him, you meant I looked like Obito-san." She said, and Kakashi nodded. "I'm flattered to hear that, to be like your best friend."

Kakashi ruffled her hair. "Well, let's eat." He said, seeing that they were standing in front of the ramen stand. As soon as they got inside the flap, they had unexpected visitors that was there all ready. Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were all sitting down.

"Hey!" Izaki said, jumping on Sasuke. "What brings you here Sasuke-Oniichan?" She asked, her arms around Sasuke's neck, hugging him from the back.

Sasuke looked at her, then at Kakashi. "Well we were talking and we were about to eat. Were you guys going to do the same?" He asked her.

Izaki nodded. "Yup!" She said. "Hey Naruto-san and Huuga-san!" She said, waving at them from her hugging position.

Naruto was glad to see her. "Hey Izaki-chan!" He yelled merrily. "Sit next to me!" He said, patting an empty seat next to him. "Please?" He gave her a puppy dog look.

Izaki giggled. "Of course!" She said, and sat down, and Kakashi sat down next to her.

Kakashi turned to her. "What would you like?" He asked her.

Izaki turned to the menu in response, scanning it quickly. "Erm…I think…Shio Ramen with Chashu…" She said. "Is that all right?" She asked her host, grinning.

Kakashi nodded. "All right. Excuse me, shio ramen with chashu added, and for me, shoyu ramen please." He told Ayame, the waiter who scribbled the words onto a piece of paper.

"All right, coming right up." Ayame answered, and told the cook. "Do you want me to bring all of you guys' orders at once?" She offered, meaning to bring everyone's, including Sasuke, Neji and Naruto's at once.

"Yes please." Kakashi answered. "That would be helpful." Ayame nodded and left them. "Well, why are you all here at once?" Kakashi asked Neji, Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke answered the question. "When I was walking back after I dropped Izaki off, Dobe here saw me and we were walking together and we ran into him." He jabbed a finger at Neji. "We talked and we came here." He said and looked over at Izaki. "No, don't glare at me Izaki, it wasn't that."

Izaki _was_ glaring at him. _'It better not be that incident they were talking about.'_ She thought. "What? Me? Glare? What ever are you talking about?" She said, innocently. "What were you guys talking about, anyway?" She asked, just incase.

"Stuff." Sasuke answered. In truth, they were listening to Neji, who gave them a full report on the day with the wolves.

Izaki looked at Sasuke once, but said nothing more. Naruto, sparked up a conversation. "Well, Izaki-chan! I heard you have a new friend at the animal-nin center!" He said cheerfully.

Izaki turned to him. "Yup!" She said cheerfully. "His name is Mangetsu. He's a pretty red wolf." She said, remembering him. She pictured him in her mind, dreamily telling the blond about her new friend. "He has the shiniest red fur ever, and his eyes are golden! And his name, Mangetsuwhich meansfull moon, and since he's red…its like a red moon…" She said, looking up into the sky.

Izaki turned her head back to her friends, who all dropped what they were doing, to gape at her. "What?" She asked. Sasuke was looking at her with wide eyes, his jaw slightly open. Naruto had been playing with his chopsticks, and he had dropped them onto the floor. Neji was looking at her with huge eyes, his mouth partly open, matching Sasuke. Kakashi had his one showing eye gawking at her.

They just remembered, Red Moon, Akatsuki!

((Aka is red; tsuki is moon))

It was Sasuke who recovered first. "Izaki, I don't want you to go near that wolf again." He told her sharply. His eyes were on her, furious at himself for not noticing before. His anger showed, "Promise me." He asked dangerously. Well, not asked, for he wanted a 'yes' answer, and only that.

Izaki looked over to Sasuke with a little fear of the sudden anger. "Why not?" She asked. "He won't attack me." She said to him. "If you're afraid of that, it's ok, he won't."

"It's not that." He snapped at her. "Just promise me you won't go see the wolf again." He said. When Izaki didn't answer, he looked at her eyes, straight into it. "Promise me." He said over again, dangerously.

Izaki looked away from his eyes, and nodded. "Fine." She said bitterly.

Satisfied, Sasuke got up. "I have to go tell the Hokage something really quick. I'll be back in less than 5 minutes." With that, he left with a flash.

Izaki looked at the seat he was sitting on, confused. Why did Sasuke forbid her from seeing it? _'The red moon…'_ She thought. '_Akai tsuki…Aka…tsuki…'_ she thought as she frowned. Where had she heard of that before?_ 'Akatsuki…'_

She played with her chopsticks as she waited for the food, her thoughts thinking about the word. Her chopsticks did twirls in her hand, Naruto still gaping at her, Kakashi carefully studying her. Neji had recovered, and was staring into space, thinking hard on the red wolf. Could it be a trap?

Izaki had her mind fixed on the wolf._ 'Akatsuki and…Uchiha…It…' _She thought in her head. Somehow, this made her head ache.

**Hokage's Room**

"Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke yelled, as he threw the door open. "Remember that red wolf we talked about?" He asked, his anger clearly not gone. "Get rid of it!" He yelled at her, and his fist connected with her desk.

Tsunade, surprised of the sudden entry, said nothing. "Why?" She asked.

Sasuke threw his fist on the table once more. "Its name is Mangetsu and he's red! This equals Akatsuki!" He said, furious.

Tsunade's eyes flew open as she stood up abruptly. "Shizune!" She yelled, and the black haired women came. "Get information about the wolves we bought! All of it! And I want them to take the wolves back!" Shizune didn't ask any question, but nodded and bolted out, feeling the importance in the task.

Sasuke once again, threw his fist onto the desk. "It was Izaki who told us! She was the one that reminded us that it means Akatsuki!" He said, furious. "Why didn't I see it before?" He yelled out his frustration.

Tsunade was now pacing. "If she figured it out, that means there might be a risk running here." She mumbled. "I can't use that jutsu again, and then her memory will go hay wire…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to clam himself down. "Can't you use another jutsu to make her forget?" He asked her.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke, her frustration leveling with him. "There are 2 ways to erase her memory. The one I used, but the risk of this is that the second time I am to do this, it will erase everything in her mind. No, the time I did it when she collapsed was just to calm her." She said, as Sasuke opened his mouth who closed it afterwards. "The other is…to give her enough damage to blow out her memory, but I doubt you would like to do that."

"Something with no pain." Sasuke agreed.

Before Tsunade or Sasuke could say any more, Shizune came in, panting, holding onto a piece of paper. "Tsunade-sama!" She said urgently. "The papers…we found out that this seal is fake, and there are no way to trace the seller back!" She said.

Tsunade turned to Shizune. "WHAT!" She then nibbled her thumbnail. "I can't let the wolves go loose out there, they might attack people…" She thought and stopped abruptly. "All of this was planned!" She said, anger filling her up. "A RED wolf, named Mangetsu, meaning Akatsuki, and a way of not tracing back! They meant for the wolf to stay here! Neji said the wolves reacted to her, which means that they were properly trained already!" She yelled out her fury. "Trained to bring her back!"

**Back to Naru gang**

"Izaki-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked, waving a hand in front of her.

Izaki, coming out of her trance, looked up sharply, and saw that everyone was looking at her. "Oh, yes, I'm all right. I was just thinking." She told them, smiling weakly.

Kakashi frowned at her, and so did Naruto. Neji, did not say or showed anything, but inside, he was also frowning._ 'What's wrong with her?_' He thought.

Izaki then turned back to the table, her thoughts drifting back to the words. She then, saw an image in her head.

A man that looked like Sasuke, but a bit older with a Konoha headband that had a slash mark on it. He wore a black coat with red on it, covering his whole body. His red eyes looked at her, making her freeze on her spot.

'Who are you?' She thought in her head.

The man looked at her through her mind. He said his name.

Darkness slowly surrounded her as she mumbled 2 words as she feinted, bringing horror to Kakashi, Neji and Naruto.

"Uchiha…Itachi…"

Akanishi-san: OOOOO Here comes Itachi! Im glad I got him out. I was starting to think that I will never get him. Every chapter I wrote, I was like: URG! WHERE IS HE? Lol. Yes, at my own story. Anyway, please review!

**BTW REVIEWRS:**

Uchiha-Clan-San: Of course! Confusion and cliffhangers are my fav. Things to do. Im sorry. I just do. Kinda makes the readers to want to read more, I hope. Hehe. It would suck it they are all: OMG! CLIFFHANGERS! I HATE THIS STORY!

Chocolate Panda: Well, I had to make the red wolf evil. I'm sorry. And Im planning for it to get more eviler to get my story moving.

Mimi: As I said to CP, I have to make it evil. The wolves, I mean. Im sorry! Dont kill me! I like wolves, that's why I used it, but…Im gonna have to make the red one evil.

Raptor: Er…you reviewed on Ch1. Are you still w/ me? Hope you are.

Jazzy Uchiha: Hehe, more Neji coming right up!

JapanAnimeGirl: I thought of Mangetsu because I was reading Full Moon wo Sagashite and the fact that the name was revealed on the meaning here, hehe. I feel so smart now. Okay, well not really. Lol.

TO ALL: Thank you all for reviewing this much! Im glad you guys are liking this story! Im very surprised all of you are reviewing for this story! O0! Thanks again, and hope you stay with me till the end!


	10. Ch10 Enter, Itachi

Akanishi-san: Well, i guess now that I am on ch10, i kinda feel happy. I's so happy that I'm actually getting good reviews on this, and happy that you guys are still with me! Anyway, here is the ch10

Ch10

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, as he busted into Tsunade's office, worry in his voice and face.

Sasuke, Tsunade and Shizune turned to him, all looking angered. "WHAT, BRAT?" Tsunade asked, clearly angered with her wolf problem. "What do you want!"

Naruto was panicking, panting from the run and fear. "Sorry if I bothered you with anything, but…but…Izaki-chan…she fainted!" He blurted out, which brought the three to gape at him. "After Sasuke left to go see you, but you are still here, and erm…urg! Soon as Sasuke left, Izaki-chan went into a trance sort and…and…before she fainted, she said 'Uchiha Itachi!'" He yelled. "She's in the hospital now! Or should be…Kakashi-sensei and Neji's with her!"

For a long moment, no one moved, no one dared to say a word. It was Tsunade who recovered. "Shizune, come with me." She said, standing up from her chair, as she hurriedly got her jacket and ran out.

"Ye…yes." Shizune said, as she stumbled on her own feet, and hurriedly followed out after Tsunade.

Sasuke, recovered last. He was angered. "Uchiha…Itachi…" He said his name with a dangerous tone. His eyes showed hatred, glaring at the wall in front of him. If glaring can kill, the wall would have been in crumbles, for he was glaring, glaring so much that he didn't realize that his eyes were starting to hurt. He didn't blink at all, but to send glares at the wall, hoping that Itachi will feel it, and will be in pain. "Uchiha…Itachi…" He said his name once more.

Naruto looked at his friend. "Sasuke?" He asked uncertain. Naruto himself was angered as well, but Sasuke in front of him was angrier than any of them, and he showed it. "Sasuke?" He dared again.

Sasuke whipped towards Naruto. "Could it be that Itachi is in this village?" He asked him, with a voice that could be felt with anger. "Or maybe it's the wolf!" He snarled. "I'll get him!" He then looked at Naruto once more. A moment of silence followed, and Sasuke's face and emotion in a flash, did a flip.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said, weakly. "I…"

Naruto looked at him, hesitantly. "Sasuke?" He asked, once more, now with a frown.

Sasuke only looked at him, with saddened face. "I…I don't know what I should do!" He said, clearly in a mix of anger and fear. "I don't know what I'll do if she leaves me again!" He said to him, not caring his reputation anymore. "If she leaves again, back to Itachi…" He stopped, for Naruto walked over to him, hugging him.

"Sasuke, who was the one who said that won't let Izaki-chan go back to him?" Naruto said softly. "You have to protect her. Who else is there to do that job?"

((Erm…for my friend's birthday, mild NaruxSasu. But I like to keep it NaruxSasu FRIENDSHIP!))

Sasuke nodded. "…Me…" He said with a faint voice.

Naruto smiled. "Well you know that part right. Don't worry, Sasuke, she won't go back. We'll make sure of that. And you will, too!" He said, hugging him tighter. "So stop this nonsense. It's not like you!" He said, laughing as he could. "We'll stop Itachi, we'll never let her go back, right?" He asked.

Sasuke only nodded, courage coming back to him. Naruto frowned. "I can't hear you? Right?" He asked, grinning.

Sasuke nodded again. "Right." He answered.

Naruto grinned. "All right! Let's go see Izaki-chan now!" He said, as he let go of his best friend. Sasuke grinned back at him. Naruto pointed to the door. "Ready?" He asked. "We can't let your sister wait! We are her…Royal Knights!" He said lamely, but with sparkles around him.

Sasuke laughed softly. "Royal Knights?" He asked, "Right." and hopped roof to roof, heading fast as they could to the hospital.

On the way, silence followed them, but Sasuke broke it soon as he got closer and closer to the hospital. "Naruto?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Was the reply.

"Thanks."

"…" Naruto grinned. "No problem."

Sasuke grinned as well, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

As they walked in to the hospital room, they saw Izaki sleeping soundly on her bed, Neji, Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune next to her. Sasuke hurriedly came next to her sister, peering into her face with worry in his eyes.

Tsunade sighed as she moved out of Sasuke's way. "She's fine now. But…" She hesitated. "If this continues, she will regain all her memories." She said as she placed her hand onto her forehead. "Shizune, have someone remove the red wolf. Anywhere, somewhere Izaki can not go near." She ordered, and Shizune was gone in a flash.

Sasuke didn't do anything, but just to hold his sister's hand, and stare at her. Neji looked at her worriedly as well, but stayed where he was, leaning against the wall. His mind was racing, thinking, hoping that she would be all right. _'Why do I feel this way?'_ He asked himself.

All Naruto could do then was to stay where he was, next to the door. He looked at Sasuke, then to his sleeping sister. "Izaki-chan…" He whispered, hopeless. Nothing could be done, he knew that for now. All he could do then was to stand, and keep silent.

Kakashi was standing, looking at Izaki with his worried eye that was visible, and his hands inside his pockets. He closed his eye, and sighed. "I'll go help with the wolves…" He said, breaking the silence. "Myabe my dog-nins can help…" With one more worried look at Izaki, he disappeared.

Tsunade sighed. "I must get back to my office. Sasuke, watch her closely. We will get all things under control, starting with the wolf first." She said to him. "Then we will try to find a way to see if we can track the seller back. Maybe that'll lead us to them." She said, and left.

Sasuke said nothing as the two left, now only Neji and Naruto was there to accompany him and his sister. Neji sighed, and stepped forward. "Uchiha, we can't rewind the past." He said to him, crossing his arms. Sasuke didn't respond. "What we can do now is try to get everything away from her possible, like Tsunade-sama said. I also will go and assist them." He turned, and hesitantly, he added, "Call me for any help." And left quickly.

Naruto looked at his best friend, and took steps foreword to the bed. "Sasuke…" He said, trying to talk to him. Sasuke said nothing, but just to stare at his sleeping sister. Seeing his friend helpless and so gloomy made Naruto angry, he jabbed his finger to Sasuke. "Sasuke!" He yelled, to which Sasuke jumped at the sudden outburst, causing the stool he was sitting on to clatter onto the floor. .

Sasuke turned, glaring at Naruto. "Keep it down!" He hissed.

Naruto was glaring at him. "I promise, Sasuke!" He yelled, his pointing finger now moved to the window in the room. "I'll beat the crap out of them!" He yelled. "Just you watch! I'm warning you!" He yelled with all his might. "They'll pay for making Izaki-chan suffer!" He yelled out the window.

A nurse ran in, looking around to see what was up with the commotion. "Please," She pleaded. "Be quiet!" She hissed, just like Sasuke.

Naruto didn't move, but to just glare at the window. Sasuke's eyes softened and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said to the nurse. "We'll be quiet." With that, the nurse looked at Naruto, and left, closing the door behind her. Sasuke's eyes went to Naruto. "Never thought I would be encouraged by you, Dobe." He said to him as he picked up the stool and sat back down.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "They are SO in for it." He said to him, grinning. He raised his fist, right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled back. "Right." He said and punched Naruto's fist with his own. "They'll be bowing down to us." He told him. He then looked at his sister. "Let's go, Naruto." He said. He turned to his friend, who had a quizzical look on him. "First, we can't stay here ad disturb other patients, including her." He said, jabbing his thumb towards her. "Second, I thought we said we were going to get rid of all proof and hints of them." He paused. "Third…if we are to find out where they are doing all this, they probably aren't in the hospital."

Naruto's grin grew wider. "Let's go!" He said, punching the air above him.

**Other Group**

"We got the seller!" Shizune yelled, as she busted into the wolf's pen room, looking exhausted. Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji and everyone else looked over to Shizune, who was being followed by 2 ANBU, holding onto a man. "He is the one."

Tsunade nodded in relief, and walked over. "Speak up." She ordered the seller. As Tsunade scanned him, she saw that he could not be part of Akatsuki. He looked like a regular old merchant. He had tattered clothes, and looked like he went through a fight.

The man looked up into Tsunade's fierce eyes, and looked down once more. "I…" He started, but with a sudden strange noise, his mouth started to bubble, and he was dead in matter of seconds.

Tsunade looked at the man closely. "Silencing charm…" She said. "If they try to talk, it kills the person." She said, angrily. "Shizune, take the man back to the hospital, and make sure he is checked thoroughly. Maybe there are hints on anything." She ordered, and Shizune and her companions were gone with the seller. She turned back to the red wolf, which was inside a cage. The wolf was gleaming its golden eyes at the Hokage, growling softly.

Neji and Kakashi watched the cage, making sure that it won't open. As they stood next to it, they felt power leaking from the wolf. Strange power, not a regular wolf power, even chakra was sensed from the wolf.

As Tsunade walked over to the wolf, she had decided 2 options for the wolf. Either return the wolf to the buyer, or…kill the wolf. "Well…one option is gone…" She muttered as she came in front of the cage, looking in. The wolf growled more furiously, his fang showing. Tsunade sighed and brought her hand up in front of the cage. Neji and Kakashi turned away, not wanting to see what was going to occur. As soon as Tsunade was about to end its life, a new thing happened which brought everyone to be alert.

"Are you going to kill the wolf?" A misty voice asked. "That wouldn't be so wise…"

The ninjas looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan eye. "Itachi…" He growled as he looked around.

Neji also had his Byaku-gan activated, looking around intently. _'Itachi?' _He asked himself when he heard the name from Kakashi. _'He's the Uchihas' older brother…_' He thought. _'And the tormenter of Izaki…'_ He was furious. He remembered hearing Izaki say his name before she fainted. '_Everything started with him!'_

Tsunade looked around as well, looking around, alert. "Why won't it be wise?" She snapped.

"Because…my dear sister will die if the wolf is killed." Itachi said, as he appeared, leaning against the wall, next to the door, the only door that came into the room they were in.

Neji whipped his head at the wolf, which stopped growling. He then turned back to Itachi. "Explain!" He growled.

Itachi turned to Neji, his red Sharingan eyes dancing. "Well well well, who do we have here? A Hyuuga. Were you ordered to do this job…Or are you interested in the Uchiha business?" He asked. "Or…a certain somebody?" He asked him mockingly, smiling wickedly.

Kakashi stepped foreword. "I thought he asked for you to explain." He said warningly. He also motioned Neji to stay out. This was a battle even skilled Ninjas could not take easily. "And I would like to know as well."

Itachi looked over to Kakashi. "We sealed that wolf inside Izaki, after 3 years passed since we joined Akatsuki. We split the two up, for she was getting out of control, we were unable to control her powers." He said, and seeing the quizzical look on them, he continued. "Oh, it's just that the wolf carries half of Izaki's life force." He told them as if it was nothing. "Kill one of the two, and they both die. Sort of like the tail carriers." He said, smiling. "If you do not believe me, why not try it?" He asked, challenging them to go on with what Tsunade was going to do.

Tsunade backed away from the wolf. "What are your plans with her?" She asked him, ready for battle if necessary.

"Simple. Since one carries half life force of each other, that means they both only carry half of their true powers." He said. "If they merge back…" He trailed off, leaving them to guess what he is planning. "She was powerful, and we were unable to control her. But now, we have a greater power. We have power which will be like a collar and leash to her."

"So now you are going take them back?" Neji growled. He remembered her state when she came to Konoha. She was almost half dead, beat up and scarred everywhere.

Itachi looked over at Neji, and turned his gaze over to the wolf. "Mangetsu?" He asked. "I never thought you would be caught in something like _that._" He said to the wolf.

All of a sudden, the wolf bared its teeth, growling furiously. In a flash, the wolf had ripped the steel cage apart, and was standing next to Itachi, its fangs bared to the Konoha ninjas.

"I'm sure Izaki ordered you to go in there." Itachi said to it, as if having a conversation. "Now, get Izaki for me." He ordered. "We are leaving."

The wolf howled and was gone in a flash, it had slammed the door open and was running to the hospital.

Neji tried to stop it, but Itachi was in his way, standing in front of him. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked him with a smile.

Neji did nothing, but to glare at Itachi. He had to stop that wolf before it got to Izaki. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay in Konoha. He wanted her to be next to him, always. Why?

_Because I love her._

Akanishi-san: Hehe...Dun dun dun! Itachi arrives More twist comeing next chappie Hope you peeps will stay tuned with me

**BTW REVIEWERS**

Uchia-Clan-San: Well, like I said above, more twist comeing right up

NekoGuyFan: Hehe, Im thinking of Neji or Izaki actually confessing next chappie. Well, who knows though? If it doesn't fit, I won't, but I'll try to get them together soon

manggurl101/mimi: Yup yup, the wolf is eeevvviiillll! lol. Yes, I just had to make it evil so it would be a twist to make Izaki remember. It took me so long to figure out a good twist. hehe. Anyway, thanks for following me so far, and please keep reviewing

ChocolatePanda: Hehe, itachi for you now More Itachi is coming next chappie, and Itachi will be one of the main charas till the end now that I got him out. Took me so long to figure out a way to get him out. lol.


	11. Ch11 Goodbye

Akanishi-san: Well, here is ch11! It was hard to figure out if I should let Izaki go or not. Well, you'll find out my last decision at the end of this chapter

Ch11

He knew from when he first met her. He had felt something from her. When he said those hurtful words, it hurt Izaki, but it hurt him as well. He was mad at himself afterwards, but he couldn't tell why. When he met her at the river, he again, felt something. When she turned from him, he wanted her to forgive him. She did.

But all he could do was do simple things, while the others did loads of things for her. He wanted to do caring things for her as well, to show that he cared, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was an Akatsuki member. He used that excuse over and over, before he realized that he loved her. He didn't know then, that he loved her. But now there was no turning back. He realized his feelings, and he would make it go through. He loved her. And that was final.

Neji growled at Itachi, who was in his way. Before he could make his move, Tsunade threw a kick that was meant to get Itachi, but he avoided the kick in a flash. Tsunade cursed as she saw how fast he was. She had heard of how skilled he was, but didn't really know until she saw. "Neji!" She said to him, with her ordering voice. "Let Kakashi and I handle this. Go to the hospital immediately, stop the wolf!" She said, throwing another punch. "NOW!"

It was good that she was already attacking her enemy before Neji could reply, for he wasn't going to reply, anyway. Neji glanced back once more as he saw Kakashi and Tsunade try to attack Itachi as he slipped away from the room.

Itachi grinned at the two ninjas in front of him. "Mangetsu probably got her already. There is no problem with him getting away." He said, meaning Neji.

"So you say!" Tsunade growled as she threw a punch, which she missed. "But wait until you see!"

Kakashi was forming hand seals, to make Raikiri. (Chidori) Itachi turned to him. "So you are the one who taught my worthless brother the technique to." He said simply. "Simply worthless. That won't even leave a scratch on me."

"Worthless you say now, but that worthless might be the key into saving Izaki right now!" Kakashi snarled as he tried to hit Itachi with his attack. "Sasuke and Naruto are with Izaki right now, and Neji is on his way!" He tried for it once more, to fail. Itachi turned his head to Tsunade, his eyes on hers. He knew that she didn't have the Sharingan Kakashi had. It would be easy to get rid of her. Before he could use his mangekyou sharingan, Kakashi was standing in front of him, blocking his way to Tsunade.

"Don't look at his eyes!" Kakashi warned, but with his sharingan eye, he looked at him dangerously.

Itachi said nothing as he jumped backwards from Tsunade's another attack. She had jumped over Kakashi. "Thanks!" She yelled back to Kakashi as she threw another punch.

Kakashi shook his head to clear his head. He didn't look directly into his eyes, but he had felt its power. He then turned his focus back to Itachi, attacking once more as he gave a war cry.

**Neji**

As Neji got close to the hospital, he saw to his horror the window in Izaki's room shatter. But the odd thing was, 2 black blur went _into_ the room. Was it someone on his side…or someone from Akatsuki? Neji growled, jumping into the room where he saw the 2 blur go into. But before he could do anything or look around, darkness enveloped him.

Before he feinted, he muttered a word. "Izaki…"

**Itachi's Fight**

Things were going bad for the 2 ninjas fighting Itachi. Kakashi groaned as he tried to stand, he was on the ground, from the damages he earned. Tsunade was caught by Itachi's eyes, unable to move. Before he could activate his sharingan however, footsteps were heard behind him. "Took your time…" Itachi said, as he released Tsunade, who fell onto her knees, trying to clear her head. He turned, and saw 2 Akatsuki members, one holding the unconscious Izaki and Sasuke, the other holding Neji and Naruto, who were also unconscious. The red wolf stood behind them, its blazing eyes on Sasuke. The wolf had a gash running down its cheek, blood freely dripping.

"Sorry Itachi, these fought back." He said, as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "But it was taken care of in a flash, mind you." He said. "This came soon as we went in, and before he could do anything, we took care of him as well." He shrugged as he looked at Neji. "Mangetsu seemed to be having trouble as well; he got that nice pretty cut from your dear brother." He sneered as the wolf barred its fangs at him.

The other sneered and tossed Izaki over to Itachi. Izaki moaned from hurt she had earned. Izaki had numerous cuts, but they were not fatal compared to the other ninjas that were trying to protect her. "Just like you said, we tried not hurting her. But she fought back too, so we couldn't help it." He shrugged.

Itachi put his hand onto her hair, pulling her hair up until she looked into his eyes. "Hello, Izaki. You gave us a fright when we saw that you have left." He said to her. "I can't believe you ran away."

Izaki's eyes narrowed. "Let go of my friends." She snarled at him, her eyes blazing. "I said, let go of them!" She said again, meaning to the Akatsuki members behind her, holding the 3.

The other two Akatsuki members shrugged and threw the hurt Sasuke and Neji next to Tsunade and Kakashi. The man carrying Naruto still had Naruto in one arm. Itachi looked at Izaki. "Well, I see that you remember who you are." He said to her. "It would have been less bothersome if you didn't remember until we got back to headquarters."

Izaki didn't look away from his eyes that were threatening her. She also had her sharingan activated, looking right back at him. "Mangetsu helped me." She growled. "Regained memories I didn't want!" She winced as Itachi pulled her up more, half of her body only lifted from the ground from support of her hair gripped in Itachi's hand.

"Let…go…of her…" Sasuke said, as he slowly stood up, wincing in pain. "You…have no right…to take anymore from…me…" His eyes blood red, he looked into his brother's eyes.

Neji groaned as his body insisted on staying down, but also stood up. His byakugan eyes were also looking at Itachi. Kakashi and Tsunade also stood up, groaning in pain.

Then 2 Akatsuki members looked at Itachi's brother, then to Izaki. "Usually by now Izaki, you would be asking for forgiveness, but I guess this place changed you. This change might be useful to us." One of them said to her. "You should thank the Konoha village, by making it the first village to get destroyed by your hands." He chuckled.

Izaki looked at the man. "Never." She said to him. "I will NOT merge with the wolf!" She snarled. "And you made sure that I would _like_ the wolf!" She accused Itachi. "You knew I feared the wolf! And I called you pretty!" She snarled at the wolf which smiled in its own way at her, its eyes gleaming at her with full of hate.

Itachi only picked her up higher and bound her arms behind her, so she could not get away. "Then, you'll have to think on your final decision." He said, and nodded to the 2 Akatsuki members behind him.

The two Akatsuki members smirked. The one holding Naruto dropped him next to Mangetsu, the wolf's fur bristling as Naruto was laid next to him. Then, the two vanished in a blur, and reappeared in front of the Konoha Ninjas.

In a flash, Tsunade and Kakashi were again thrown across the room, hitting their back into the wall behind them. They groaned in pain as they tried to stand back up, to fight back, but found that they couldn't. There weren't so much strength left in them. Next, the targets were Neji and Sasuke. The two Akatsuki members jumped in front of either Sasuke or Neji, and grabbed them by their neck, lifting them until they were off the ground.

Sasuke choked as he fought to breathe, but it was hard, with a tight grip on his neck, preventing air and strength to pull away. Neji also was chocking, but he was trying to fight back. He saw Izaki's eyes fill with tears and look away, but Itachi made her turn to look once more.

"They are suffering because of your stubbornness…" Itachi said to her with a taunting smile. "Because of your action, they are suffering. It's all, your, fault." He whispered into her ear.

Izaki's eyes kept the water coming out, sobbing as she watched the two fighting to breath. She opened her mouth. "I'll do it!" She said, looking at Neji, who was trying to get away, and to Sasuke, who was wincing in pain, also trying to free the hand that was holding him. "Let go of them!" She ordered.

The two Akatsuki members turned to her and sighed. "When it was going to be fun." One of them muttered as they both let go.

The two ninjas choked and breathed hard as they landed onto the ground. "No Izaki!" Sasuke said, looking at her. Itachi had let go of her, and she was standing there, looking at the ground, tears silently dropping onto the ground.

Neji was also staring at Izaki. "Izaki, you don't have to obey them!" He yelled at her, breathing heavily.

Izaki shook her head. "I…don't want to see you suffer…Any of you." She muttered. She then turned from them and walked over to the wolf. "Itachi-Oniichan…I will not destroy Konoha, even if it means to kill myself." She said. "But I will obey and come back." She said with almost failing voice, tears visibly falling from her eyes. "Also…you will have enough time for him as well…" She said, meaning Naruto. "You do not need him this instant. You have me."

Itachi looked hesitant, but said, "You will come back and merge with it?" He asked her. Izaki nodded. Itachi turned to the Konoha ninjas. "Your life has been spared." He said to them.

"Izaki!" Sasuke yelled, trying to fight the people who were taking her away, but he could not even stand. "Don't!" all he could do, was to speak.

Kakashi and Tsunade also tried to stand, but they were still unable to. Tsunade groaned as she tried to release her jutsu she had, but found that she didn't even have the strength to even move her fingers. Her voice was also dead.

Kakashi also tried at least to summon his dogs, at least to buy time. But he too, could not even more his fingers. _'I can't even protect her…Obito…I'm sorry…' _

Neji only stared at her. What could he do? He asked himself. _'I'm useless…_' He kicked himself inwardly._ 'I can't even protect a girl…that I love…'_ He looked at her with his eyes that showed that he truly didn't want her to leave.

Izaki still had her backs to them, looking at the wolf. The wolf also stared back, its fur bristling. Izaki silently crouched, her hand resting on Naruto, who was wounded next to the wolf. "I'm sorry…" She muttered to him, as her hands glowed and started to heal the injuries he had. He had the worst injuries, most likely, he had fought back with all he could, not that Sasuke didn't, but he had gotten himself wounded a lot.

She then silently stood up once more, and walked over to Tsunade. The Akatsuki members did no object to any of her action as she healed her as well. Tsunade said nothing as Izaki healed her and when that was done, walked over to Kakashi.

Kakashi also could not find his words. "Izaki…" He was able to say her name as she healed him. "Don't…" His voice didn't let him speak any more.

Izaki looked at him with a smile that was forced. "Thanks for everything." She said to him. "Please tell everyone else that I said good bye, and thanks." She said, and again, turned her back to him when she was done healing and walked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke had his mouth open, horrified at what was going on. "Izaki!" He said to her, as she reached him.

"Sasuke-Oniichan…" She said, as she dropped down kneeling as she healed him. "I'm sorry for everything this caused you. I was happy to be with you all this time, Oniichan. Thanks for everything." She said and threw her arms around him. "Thank you." She said again, and let go. Sasuke only stared, horror still stuck in his throat, unable to talk.

With one more smile, she stood up and walked over to Neji. Neji also was confused with the entire vent, only could stare. Izaki smiled again, forcing it up. "Well Huuga-san, I guess you were right. I am a spy after all…An enemy to your village." She said, shrugging as she kneeled and healed him. "Everyone was right, I am a spy after all…" Tears were about to come out. She didn't want Neji to think of her that way. She only wanted Neji to know her in positive ways.

Neji stared couple more seconds, looking at her healing him. He then, found his voice. "No you aren't." He said flatly. "You are not one of them. You are currently saving the Village of Konoha." He said to her. "But you could also do that by not going over there!" He said to her.

Izaki force smiled again. "Thanks for thinking of this that way. But…I have to go. You guys won't be able to go against 3 members at once." She said, as a single tear fell. "Thank you, again." She said, and just as she was about to get up, Neji gripped her wrist, pulling her back down.

As Izaki was pulled down, he brought her to a hug. "Don't!" He said, trying to keep her from going. Izaki said nothing as she hugged him back, tears falling. After a moment, he released her, and looked into her watering eyes. "Don't go." He said almost in a whisper. "I…I…"

Izaki whipped her tears away, and kissed him on the cheek. "I still didn't thank you for calling me Izaki instead of Uchiha" She smiled. In an almost fading voice that could only be heard to Neji, she continued, "I…I always liked you, Hyuuga-san. Maybe in a way you might not like." She smiled at the bewildered Neji as she stood up. She glanced at the others once more, her smile almost fading.

She turned and walked over to Itachi. Itachi watched all of this with interest, especially when she was healing Neji. He and everyone else did not hear what she said to Neji, for she almost whispered it, but he had an idea of what she said. "Done?" He asked her.

Izaki nodded as she stood in front of him, her back facing her Konoha friends. "Yes." She muttered, tears falling. "I am."

Itachi nodded to the other 2 Akatsuki members and to the wolf, and with a puff of smoke, all of them, including Izaki, was gone.

Gone.

Akanishi-san: Soooooo lol. How was it? Ill update soon if I can find how I can plug this in. I'm trying to make Itachi innocent in a way. Lol. I like Itachi…but I think I might and probably will have to make him a villain.

**BTW REVIERS**

ChocolatePanda: I'm glad you like this as well Please keep on reading this and my other KakaxOc fic!

Hermione8: I usually get my ideas while I'm dying in class. Or, through dreams. Like you know sometimes you have a crazy dream? I just use that sometimes and make it sound semi-more realistic. But mostly when I am dying in class I get my ideas. Lol.

Jazzy Uchiha: Yes, Itachi coming more! He will now be one of chara I will use now and till end.

NekoGuyFan: O…I never thought of that….lol. Well…err…yeah, let's pretend you didn't say that….lol. Gosh, I can't belive I didn't see that! Oo!

Remihel: Thank very much! I'm very surprised now. A lot of people are reviewing for some odd reason. Oo. Thanks for your compliments and please keep on reading!

Keiya mizuki: Yeah, I had to make him a but out of chara a bit. My friend's such a sasunaru fan…lol. She was like jumping up and down when I showed her ch10.

Raptor2001: I guess you are still with me, but looks like you stopped at ch4? I hope to see you catching up! Thanks for the reviews

TO ALL: Hehe You guys make me feel so special with these reviews! Thanks everyone and keep reviewing!


	12. Ch12 Dreams, the Past

Akanishi-san: I know the review botton wasnt working that one day i posted ch11, so i hope if anyone has time, to go back to ch 11 and review? please? Ill give you ch 13 earlier? haha, yeah, anyway, let's move on.

Ch12

When Neji opened his eyes, he only saw the white ceiling and nothing more or less. He could not remember, at first what happened and why he was in a hospital bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling, until an explosion occurred in his head, as memories flooded back to him.

Neji closed his eyes tight, afraid that water would come out of his eyes. '_I couldn't protect her!' _He yelled at himself. _'I let her go! I couldn't even reply to anything she said to me! Especially…' _He stopped there._ 'She said…'_

He stared at the ceiling, one word floating in his head._ 'Izaki.' _And closed his eyes, and went back to his sleep as 1 single tear fell.

_**Neji's Dream**_

Neji opened his eyes once more, to see that he was no where, just standing in a pitch black dimension. He looked around, but still, only saw darkness.

Behind him, he heard a sob. Neji turned to where he heard the sound. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to see through the darkness.

No answer.

"Izaki?" He asked, uncertain. He tried to look through the darkness, trying to find her. "Izaki?" He asked again as he heard another sob.

This time, he did not get a reply, but the darkness around him left, and turned into a dark room. Neji looked outside of a window he was familiar of, for some odd reason, and saw the moon. "What time is it?" He asked himself. "Where am I?"

He couldn't finish his thoughts, however for he heard the sob again, this time, followed by a girl's voice. "Mommy? Daddy? Oniichan?"

Neji turned to where he heard the voice. A girl was standing next to the doorway, looking down the hall. "I…zaki?" Neji whispered. He frowned. Since when was Izaki that short? She only stood about right below his waist, and she was holding a teddy bear.

He dropped his thoughts then, as he saw Izaki step out of the room, and started to walk down the hall. Without another delay, he followed the young Uchiha out, trying to stop her from going. "Wait!" He said, as he tried to grab for her, but found that his hand slipped right past her head. "Huh…?" He moved his hand again, to see it go right through her once more.

The young girl didn't see him or feel him, and continued to walk down the hall. It was then, Neji saw his surroundings clearly. The darkness that had surrounded him earlier had turned into the Uchiha Mansion. He then stared at the girl that was walking. He was in the Uchiha Mansion, to where Izaki was 4 years old! When Itachi killed off everyone but her and Sasuke.

"Wait, Izaki!" Neji tried to stop her again. She was walking towards the room where he heard a noise. "Itachi might be in there!" He yelled, but of course, the girl took no notice of him, but to just walk.

The girl peeked into the kitchen, where she saw red substance on the floor. "Mommy?" She asked again, looking into the kitchen. "Daddy?" She stepped into the room, and scrunched her face as she smelled the fresh blood. "Sasuke-Oniichan? Itachi-Oniichan?"

To Neji's horror, he heard a thud from a room ahead and Izaki heard it as well. Izaki turned to the room, frowning. "Where are you?" She asked.

Neji went past Izaki, and went right ahead to the room she was about to go into. To his relief, he saw no one in the room. As he turned to go back to Izaki, he saw Izaki looking horrified, looking past him. "Izaki?" He asked, confused.

"Itachi-Oniichan?" She asked, standing at her spot, looking horrified. "Why…are you hurt?" Neji whipped back in time to see Itachi look at Izaki, and walk away. Seeing him walk off, Izaki was freed of her trance. "Itachi-Oniichan!" She yelled, and ran to catch up to him. "Don't leave me here alone!" She whined.

Itachi merely looked at her as he kept walking, but slowing the pace so she could tag along. Neji's frown deepened. Why wasn't Itachi killing her when she saw him? The 2 siblings walked in silence as they walked through the Uchiha mansion, alert. Izaki was still clutching her teddy bear, looking around, her eyes wide open, as she looked at the fallen body around them.

Izaki was trembling as the stench of blood filled her nose, the bodies motionless. Izaki felt tears threatening to fall. As she clutched her bear tighter, she felt a warm hand holding her own. She looked at her hand, and then to Itachi, who was leading her, not looking at her at all, but still, with his firm hands onto hers. Izaki smiled as she held onto his hand, some fear walking away from her.

Neji watched all of this with confusion. _'When did this happen?' _he asked himself. _'Is this real?' _but he didn't say anything aloud. He knew he won't be heard, but still, he kept his thoughts to himself for now as he followed them.

Soon as they made a turn, Neji saw a double door ahead of them. Itachi had stopped, and was now crouching down in front of Izaki. "NO!" Neji yelled, fearing that Itachi was going to kill Izaki after all, but clamped his mouth shut when Itachi kissed her forehead.

"Wait here, Izaki." He said, both of his hands on her shoulders. "Oniichan will be back after he does his job. I'll take you away from here soon as I finish it." He promised her.

Izaki looked into his eyes, trembling a little. "With…with Mommy and Daddy? And Sasuke-Oniichan?" She asked.

Itachi looked at her for a second, and shook his head. "I'm about to send Mother and Father on their way now. Then Sasuke as well." He said. Neji's frown deepened as he saw sorrow dance in his eyes for a moment.

Izaki frowned. "Why can't we all go together? I want to be with Sasuke-Oniichan!" She protested. "I want to go see them off, too!"

Itachi shook his head. "You don't want to see it." He said and got up. "Be a good sister and stay here until I come and get you." He said. Izaki hesitated, but nodded. "And keep those eyes open for any black coats, they are our allies." He told her. "My new friends. If you see anyone else, don't make a sound until I come back, all right? Even if it's Sasuke." He added.

Again, Izaki nodded. "Okay Oniichan." She replied.

How Neji wanted to hit Itachi right at that moment. Black coats as friends? How could he say that! But it seemed like he wasn't going to kill Izaki, to his relief._ 'Was this how everything started?'_ he asked himself as he saw Itachi walk away. Neji closed his eyes, and operated his byakugan. _'There…I can't see clearly, but I will be able to watch Izaki as well.' _He told himself, satisfied as he kept his eyes on to Itachi. Now he could watch both events.

As Itachi disappeared into the room, Neji and Izaki stood there for a moment until they heard a scream and fighting. "Mommy? Daddy?" She yelled, looking into the room. She took a step forward, but stopped when she and Neji of course, saw the other young Uchiha come into view. "Sasuke-Oniichan…" Izaki whispered his name, but not loud enough for Sasuke to hear. She was keeping her promise with Itachi, keeping silent.

Neji gritted his teeth. If he was really here, he would take Izaki and Sasuke and go. Then they wouldn't have to go through everything they did. Soon as Sasuke disappeared into the room as well, the 2 heard a scream from Sasuke.

Neji, through his Byakugan saw what Itachi was doing. Too horrified from the scream, Izaki broke her promise. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" She creamed as she scrambled towards the room.

Again, Neji tried to get her back by grabbing her, but once again, his hand slipped right past her. "No!" He yelled as he saw Izaki slip past him. "Don't go in there!"

Izaki kept going, fast as the tiny legs could carry her into the room where her mother and father's body lay, along with an unconscious Sasuke.

"Oniichan…?" Izaki whispered as she looked at Sasuke.

"Izaki…" A cold voice said. "I told you to stay where you were. Then you wouldn't have had to see this." He said.

Izaki turned her head to Itachi, who was standing over her. "Itachi…Oniichan…" She said in a quivering voice. "I heard a scream and I…"

She was soon cut off however, for a slap came right down at her, hitting her squarely into her cheek. "When I tell you what to do, you stick to it!" Itachi scolded her. "Listen to what everyone says to you, and obey it!"

Before he could continue, 2 pairs of feet landed behind them. Itachi looked over his shoulder to see 2 men wearing the Akatsuki coat. Itachi took one more look at Izaki, and turned to his new friends.

"Have you supplied us with the container?" One of the asked.

Itachi nodded. "My sister will do." He said, as he stepped out of the way so the 2 men can see Izaki.

The Akatsuki members frowned. "She is too small." One of them said. "And a girl at that, she'll be weak, she'll die before the training will be done."

Itachi shrugged. "She is stronger than you think." Was all he said.

"What about the kid behind you?" The other said. "He doesn't seem dead yet." He looked at Sasuke, who was motionless.

"He will not do." Itachi said with his calm voice. "He is one of the weaklings of this place." He looked at Sasuke. "She's far more talented."

Izaki looked at Itachi, trembling. "Are these your…friends?" She asked him. "What are you talking about? Why are mommy and daddy asleep? What's this smell?" She whined. Itachi turned his eyes to her. Abruptly, Izaki stopped at what she was saying, and looked down at the ground.

The two Akatsuki members exchanged glances and sighed. "Well, we'll trust your judgment for now." One of them said. "Let's get going before the stupid ANBU comes in."

With a nod, Itachi pulled Izaki up. Startled, the young Uchiha dropped her bear, but was held on tight with Itachi's arms around her. "Hold on tight." He said with a soft voice. "And remember what I said about obeying others." He said to her, and was off.

Neji stared blankly at Itachi, unable to move. When he regained his conscious, he heard Sasuke groan next to him.

"Aniki…" Sasuke said, still on the ground. He then brought his protesting body up, and looked around. "Aniki…" He said again, stopping to look at his parent's bodies. He looked away, disgusted. He then caught the sight of the bear. "Izaki…?" Sasuke breathed. "Izaki?" He asked again, getting up. "IZAKI!"

Neji jumped back in confusion when everything around his faded into pitch black once more. "Hey!" He yelled out his frustration. He wanted to know more. Why did Itachi do all of that? Why didn't he kill Sasuke? How did Itachi meet Akatsuki? What made him do that?

He thought on all those questions, and more kept coming, until one question that was already answered in his head popped up. He said the question and the answer out loud to himself. "Why…did they take Izaki, and no others?" He said aloud. He hesitated, and answered himself. "Because…they needed the container for the wolf…"

"Correct."

Neji jumped. "Who's there!" He yelled, trying to locate him or her from the darkness. Again, the darkness changed into a scene. This time, this surprised him a little. He looked around, and saw that he was standing in a forest.

"Correct." The voice said again, this time, coming from the bushes in front of him. Curious, Neji walked towards it, and looked over it to see 2 men wearing black coat with a girl about 6 or so standing in front of them, performing some complicated ninjutsu, some Neji didn't know about.

The girl made some for hand seals as she kept going on doing Ninjutsu, her watchers saying "correct" every time. Neji inspected the girl. She had the same look as the Izaki Neji knew when he first found her in the forest out side of Konha. Tattered and worn. Neji growled. How could they be so hard on a girl like her? He furiously thought.

As the girl went on the next task she was asked to perform, Neji saw Itachi coming into view. The girl abruptly looked up, and messed up at what ever she was doing. Izaki, looking horrified looked at the two Akatsuki members that were teaching her, or rather, watching her.

"I…I'm sorry!" She said, taking a step back.

The 2 Akatsuki members glared at her. One of the stepped forward and hit her stomach, which sent her flying into a tree. "A 'sorry' will not get back a risk that was thrown. Like what happened now, a mistake will drive the opponent to strike at you."

"Because she was afraid at what you were going to do!" Neji growled, but of course, he was not heard.

"Stand up!" The man ordered, to which Izaki obeyed hurriedly. "Now do the whole routine over again! And do not stop until you finish it without a mistake!"

The other man looked amused. "At this rate, you will have to work until midnight." He snickered. "Finish the routine by then, or I will assign a punishment for you."

Itachi looked at his sister and without showing any emotion; he turned to the 2 Akatsuki members. "I'll watch her. I will make sure she will finish what you have assigned her to do."

The man looked at Itachi, and looked away as he felt his blood red eyes on him. "Fine." He muttered. And with a motion to his partner, the 2 left the Uchihas.

Itachi turned his focus to his sister, who looked away and started on what was assigned to her. "I told you not to disappoint me." He said to her firmly. Izaki didn't respond. Itachi walked over to Izaki. "Let me see your stomach." He said, with a softer tone in his voice.

Izaki stopped her seals, and turned to Itachi. "Oniichan…" She said, tears threatening to fall. "Please, could we leave?"

Itachi said nothing and looked at her stomach. "This will only bruise." He said after a while, and ignored her question. Izaki opened her mouth to ask the same question, but Itachi cut her off. "I told you, obey them." With that, he turned and walked to a near by tree and sat down. "I will watch." Izaki looked away with silent tears dropping.

Itachi sighed. "I told you, I can not disobey them either, and neither can you. Just follow what they tell you." He said. "We will take the punishment together if you fail, which I doubt." He said.

Izaki looked at Itachi. "Why do we have to obey the one who killed our family?"

Neji jumped again in shock to find the scene disappear again, returning to the darkness. He thought on what he just saw, and concluded, that Izaki didn't know that Itachi wanted to kill the Uchiha Clan, and was blaming the Akatsuki for it. He sent out curses to the darkness, waiting for a new thing to come up.

The darkness answered to his waiting call, and changed its appearance, placing Neji in a forest, different from the last. Neji looked around, trying to find Izaki and trying to figure out what kind of past this was going to hold. A movement towards his side stopped his thoughts, and made his turn his head, to reveal Izaki, about the same age as the last memory he saw, 6 years old.

The girl's face showed horror as she ran past Neji, on full speed. Startled at the entrance, Neji didn't move, but ran after her right after. When he caught up, he took a look at the young girl, and scowled at the scars she had. She had two kinds of cuts: Cuts that looked non life threatening and cuts that looked life threatening.

Neji growled as he looked at her, cursing Akatsuki for getting her hurt like this. Before he could finish his imagination on murdering the Akatsuki members in slow painful death, he was stopped by a kunai rushing towards Izaki.

Neji's eyes flew wide open as he saw it coming, and tried to grab for it, but of course, failed to do so. Izaki was ready, her sharingan on and caught the kunai. Izaki turned suddenly, and threw the Kunai back into the deep forest and the response was a thud, meaning she had hit her target. From where the thud was heard, 2 ANBU sped fast, trying to grab the girl.

Izaki turned her small body once more, and ran on, without looking back again. By seeing Izaki's followers, Neji knew that Akatsuki had struck something, and left Izaki to fend for herself. He sent another curse out, feeling useless. He turned back again, to see the ANBU still following, and turned his head back to the girl, and saw that she was forming hand seals. Izaki turned around once more, and muttered as she winced, "Kaze-ton, Tastumaki no jutsui!" when she finished her last seal, gust of wind suddenly came around Izaki, and formed small tornadoes, which Izaki sent it to the ANBU, who tried to dodge. One was taken down by it, but the other one remained.

Izaki, who had thought she had won, wasn't ready for the last ANBU to strike at her. The ANBU, feeling his victory, formed seals and hurled some kind of fire jutsu at her.

Neji jumped in front of her, his arms spread apart, meaning for him to take the damage instead of her, but the fire ran right through him, its target only couple feet away. Neji turned, and was about to yell at Izaki to run, but a black blur stopped him. The black blur stopped in front of Izaki, and without hesitating, Itachi formed seals and sent the fire jutsu repelling off of him, eating away the last ANBU.

Neji gaped at Itachi, who fell backwards, panting. Izaki trembled as she clung onto Itachi's coat, sobbing. "Itachi-Oniichan…"

Itachi's hand found Izaki's head and patted her. He was smiling. "You gave me a scare when I saw you had those 4 ANBU trailing you into the forest." He turned his head to Izaki, panting still. "But I only killed one, so that means you killed the other 3, no?" He asked. When she nodded, he hesitated, but said, "Good job…If you get caught, they will make sure you are dead. Don't let that happen." He said to her firmly. "I can't lose you. Let me see those wounds." He sat up after another deep breathe.

Izaki showed him her arms, and Neji to his amazement, saw Itachi flinch. Itachi brought his hand up to her forehead, and muttered something as Izaki's eyes drooped. "Sleep." He ordered. With a nod, Izaki's eyes closed and fell onto Itachi. Silence followed as Itachi tended the wounds, Izaki sleeping soundly. When Itachi turned his attention to the last unhealed wound which was the most damaged, his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry." He said. "My actions to this idea has brought you pain…and for Sasuke as well…I will never let you get hurt ever again. I promise."

Neji again, jumped as the place around him turned black. "Great." He muttered. "I'm so confused…Does Itachi truly care for his sister?" He asked the darkness. "And Sasuke as well? But then, why did he kill the Uchiha clan? Or…did he?"

The answer was replied soon, as the darkness turned into a dark room with stone floor, ceiling and walls. As Neji's eyes adjusted to the new room, he heard voices.

"Do we have to do it today?" a man's voice echoed in the room, which Neji knew who it belonged to. "And I could always get us another child, a boy, like you have said before. Not a girl."

Neji turned his head towards 2 men, standing in the room. Itachi was kneeling in front of someone else who was also wearing the Akatsuki clothes. "No." He replied. Somehow, the tone in his voice made Neji hate him. "Izaki had proved me wrong, that girls could be the container. She is powerful, far more powerful than any other child."

Itachi looked up. "But you never told me that it was going to be that wolf!" He growled. "That wolf can eat her up from the insides!"

The man sneered. "My point exactly. I needed someone powerful to overcome the hard training I will give, but when I put the wolf in her, the girl will lose control of herself, and well, the body will be her, but the one taking control will be the wolf."

Itachi kept his glare. "You never told me that!" He snarled. "You said it was going to be a demon, but not something that will take over her!" Before he could fire more anger on him, the man snapped.

"So? I do not care. And neither should you. She's a sister of yours, and it seemed like you didn't care for your other relatives, why should you care for her? Besides, it was you who had agreed on entering out group with a container."

Itachi got up, his eyes still on him. "I never said I cared!" He growled. "You killed them, and you never told me you were going to kill them as well! My family! If I hadn't gotten to Sasuke before any of you, he would be dead as well! Now you are going to kill my sister?"

The man nodded amusement in his eyes. "Well, not killing, but using, yes."

Itachi growled. He tried to lounge himself at the man, but 2 other Akatsuki members jumped into the room, forcing Itachi down. "Itachi, you will not lay a finger on our leader." One of them said.

Itachi said nothing as he shoved the two off of him, and stood up. "But I also never said that Izaki is weak enough to let the wolf devour her." He said, and without saying more, he left the room.

Neji frowned as the darkness returned again. Itachi was defending Izaki! Itachi really did care for her! And he wanted Sasuke alive! He found himself smiling. Sasuke was spared his life because it was Itachi who reached him first, not the other Akatsuki members. He cared for his family!

"NO!" Someone yelled. Neji jumped, and saw his surroundings change once more.

"Kill her!" Someone else yelled. "Kill the stupid girl!" Neji looked at the man who was talking to Itachi in his last memory, the leader, or so he heard. The man had a huge gash down from shoulder to stomach, blood flowing freely. "Kill them!"

"NO!" Itachi roared again, getting in front of the Akatsuki members, who were standing next to their wounded leader. "I will separate her from the wolf, and then she will be back to girl and the wolf, to wolf. When we have the right kind of power, we can mix them once more!"

"Then I'd like to see you do it!" The leader snapped. "And a proper punishment for the girl for hurting me!"

Itachi glared. "It was your idea to have her get together with the wolf!" He snapped back. He was about to say more, but a crumbling wall told him to stop and turn to his problem at hand. "Izaki!" He yelled.

Neji turned his head towards the door to the same stone room he was in earlier, crumbling down. When the dust cleared from the crumbling, he saw a blur jump in, and tried to get at the leader, but Itachi blocked its path by pinning it down.

"IZAKI!" Itachi growled as he wrestled the resisting girl down.

Neji's eyes grew wide as he saw who Itachi was pinning down. It was Izaki, but she had grown red wolf ears and tail, and her nails were longer, sharper. Her eyes were blood red, and her teeth had grown into fangs, drops of red on it, matching her nails, which had red substances on them as well. Her hair was still the same, but had some tint of red in it, reflecting on the wolf's fur. The girl was growling, trying to get free.

Izaki struggled against Itachi's hold, her fangs bared, and ears flat. She tried to snap at Itachi, and at least claw at him, but Itachi had pinned her down firmly, unable to attack. Izaki growled furiously as she struggled, frantically trying to flee as if her whole life depended on it.

"Izaki!" Itachi said again, his eyes right onto hers. The wolf-human did not flinch one bit at the use of her name, but just kept growling. "Izaki." He repeated himself.

The Akatsuki watched with amusement, some even smiling. "There is no way for her to get separated from the wolf." One of them said. "Only way is to kill them."

Itachi shot a glare at the man who had spoken, but turned his attention back to Izaki when a pain on his right arm meant Izaki had hurt him. Neji watched with horror as he saw the new Izaki, or old, which ever way, but it terrified him. Izaki he knew wasn't someone like this!

Itachi then, did something that confused Neji even more. He looked towards his way. Neji was standing in one corner of the room they were in, with nothing around him except the walls. But, Itachi had looked at him, right into the eye. As soon as Itachi made sure he had his attention, he suddenly let go of his sister's arms, and started to make hand seals.

Neji watched with all his might, looking at every hand seal he made. He didn't know what made him watch, he just did. His instinct told him to watch what he is doing, carefully and to remember.

'Boar, horse, dog, snake, rat, rabbit, mouse, sheep, dragon.'

Then, Itachi made some seals Neji did not know what, but still, he wrote down the pictures of seals into his head.

"Kai!" Itachi yelled after all of his seals were done.

A gust of wind surrounded Izaki and Itachi, completely covering them from view. This went on for a while, the Akatsuki members fidgeting and Neji looking at the wind with worry.

Slowly, the wind died down, and when Neji and the others could see, they saw Izaki with human features leaning against Itachi who was sitting. A red wolf also accompanied them. Both of them had their eyes closed, sound asleep.

Neji, again saw Itachi glance over at him. Itachi and Neji both stared at each other for a while, and once again, the darkness took over Neji.

This time, Neji didn't have a chance to reflect on the memory, for the scene changed again, to a forest, around midnight or so.

"Izaki, go!" Someone yelled.

"But Itachi-Oniichan!" A girl's voice answered him.

Neji squinted to see 2 figures in the dark, Itachi and Izaki. "Hurry up, before they find you. Go to Konoha. They will take you in. But I will have to place a charm over you so you will not remember me letting you go, understand? You will remember me as someone who you fear."

Izaki frowned. "But, but…"

Before she could continue, Itachi placed a hand over Izaki's forehead, and Izaki collapsed to the ground. "Find Sasuke, he'll take you." He whispered to her, and left her.

Then, all Neji saw was darkness and nothing more.

Akanishi-san: SOOO this was pretty long, eh?

**BTW REVIEWERS**

NekoGuyFan: Oh, intense anger is coming your way. Well, sort of. Well...i donno. I'm trying to fit Itachi so he will be a nice guy...since i like him, but it seems like it might not work, so yeah, you will most likely see intense anger. Thanks for your support, and hope to see you till the end of this story!

ChocolatePanda: I hope you like this chappie too. I'm hoping that you guys aren't too freaked with this chapter. It kinda freaked me out. Lol. It took me a long time to think this through too. Oh, and I subscribed to your C2 thing And, can you add my other OC stories in there? I have another KakaxOc and one SasuxOc. Thanks

Jazzy Uchiha: Well, yeah, it is a NejixOc fic. Lol. Besides, Itachi and Izaki are blood related. And, Neji i think has everyone's votes. Ill try to get them back together soon Just wait --

Ramihel: Yes, I feel bad for Naruto as well, but I couldn't figure a way for him to be in the story and not cause trouble. lol. And next chappie is coming your way

Uchiha-Clan-San: I didn't do anything to her! Well, I'm not planning to anyway. Well, I donno. I might have to, sorry! > And I hope too Itachi will be a nice person in the end...but just like I said to Neko-san, I might not be able to get him to. Well try to keep up I think I will be posting next chappie soon as i get everything done with my HW, so keep your head up


	13. Ch13 Not Lies

Akanishi-san: GAWD, it took forever to upload this. I couldn't think of a way to plug those events into this chapter. anyway, here is your ch13, and hope you review and Ill try to update next chappie soon. Like i said before, this story will be 18 chapters long. Its almost done. 0o!

Ch13

When Neji opened his eyes the next time, all he saw was white ceiling once more. He moaned as he sat up, his whole body protesting his action.

"Neji?" A voice asked next to him. Neji turned around, and saw Naruto sitting on a chair next to his bed. "You're awake!" He said, grinning, but with a lot of effort.

"Yeah…" Neji replied, looking at him and scanned him quickly. Naruto had some bandages around him, but nothing looked fatal. But one thing that looked like the worst was the sorrow in his eyes. Neji could tell that Naruto was truly depressed at the fact he could not help Sasuke or Izaki. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked as he straightened on his bed.

Naruto, with his effort grin still up replied with more effort. "1 day and a half. That's all…Kakashi-sensei is still in bed. He used his Sharingan too much. Tsunade-bachan is all right, she could stand and all, but she can't move that much. And Sasuke's been awake but…" He trailed off.

Neji suspected much from Naruto's voice. "He's awake, but won't talk or anything?" He asked, trying to move his arms.

Naruto shook his head, now the grin gone. "He won't take any food!" He suddenly said after a while. "He won't talk, move, eat, or anything! His health is falling and…" He looked at the ground.

Neji moved his protesting body up, and sat up straight. "What's his room number?" He asked. "Show me where. I need to talk to you and Sasuke about something." When he looked down at himself, he saw that he was wearing the hospital clothes, and not his regular ones. He frowned as he looked around the room. "First, can you get my clothes?" He asked.

Curious at what Neji wanted to tell the two, Naruto hurriedly got the clothes for him. "His room is in the flood above you. You don't need Tsunade-baba or Kakshi-sensei?" He asked.

Neji shook his head. "No." He said. He then turned to Naruto. "Turn around, and don't turn back until I say you can."

Naruto shrugged and turned around. "All right then. What is it, though? Is it something important? About Izaki-chan?" He asked with some hope.

Neji groaned as his body protested in moving to change, but answered through his gritting teeth. "It's about her." He said. "Now don't talk to me. I need every effort to change right at this moment." He gritted his teeth together, forcing himself to move while his whole body protested. But he needed to tell Sasuke, what he had seen.

5 minutes past by, and Neji still wasn't ready. "Are you sure you don't need help?' Naruto asked as he heard Neji curse as he almost tripped over his tired legs. Neji did not answer, taking that as a silence 'yes' and quieted once more.

10 minutes past by, and Naruto was about to ask if he still didn't need help, but Neji beat him to it. "All right, let's get going." Neji said. finally, letting a sigh of relief escape him. At least he got dressed before he collapsed.

Naruto turned around to see fully-dressed Neji struggling to stay up. Naruto fought to hold down a laugh as he walked over to him. "Use my shoulder." He said, slinging his arm over his shoulders. "Looks like you can't even stand straight." He chuckled.

Neji rolled his eyes as he let himself be helped by Naruto. "Now hurry up to his room." He said. "I have things that are important to tell. I'm sure Uchiha will respond to something when I say what I have to say."

Naruto nodded, now his face looking serious. "Right." With that, the two walked to Sasuke's room.

**Sasuke's Room**

Sasuke didn't even look over to them when they entered the room. He sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. He seemed to be in one piece, but, to everyone, he looked lifeless. He looked blankly at the wall, not even blinking. His eyes were stone, like a black hole, that swallows everything, yet it does nothing in return.

"Uchiha." Neji said with effort as he sat down on an offered chair by Naruto. Sasuke kept looking at the wall, as if he didn't hear him. Neji sighed. "Look Uchiha, I came in to tell you something about Izaki." He said.

Sasuke seemed to react a bit, for he looked at him, but only his blank eyes, his face was still looking at the wall.

Neji looked at him straight into the eye and went on. "Before I say anything, I need to know your past. To make things clear for me." He said. "When the Uchiha Clan was…well, you know, was it truly Itachi who killed off your clan? Did you actually see him kill some people? Like as in, did you see him kill? Not the mangekyou, but in real." He asked. Sasuke blinked and slowly after a while, shook his head. Neji kept going. "I saw a dream, a weird dream, about Izaki's past for some reason."

Naruto frowned. "A dream?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. And…well, if they were true, it means that Itachi didn't want to kill your clan at all, and wants Izaki to live, with us. He really cares about her, you know. And because Itachi found you first, instead of the Akatsuki who are the real criminals in this, you are alive. If the Akatsuki had found you first, you would be dead now." He said carefully, looking at him.

The new information slowly sank into Sasuke's mind, now his mind flying rapidly. He turned his whole head over to him. "So…Itachi took Izaki, why? If he wanted her to live with us, then why did he take her back?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sasuke!" He yelled, happy that he could speak again. He was about to fling himself at Sasuke, but Neji had started talking again, stopping him.

"That part, I think is because if he didn't take back Izaki, the Akatsuki will come and get her anyway, and kill anyone who got in the way. Because Itachi was in command when he and those Akatsuki came to get her couple days ago, he ordered no deaths. The proof, is that no one died." He shrugged. "Hurt, but he has to do that part."

Sasuke frowned. "But why?" He asked. "Why did you see it, and not me, or Naruto?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know, but I think Itachi knew about…erm…something," He said, not wanting to mention about his feelings for Sasuke's sister. "I think the cause of my dreams about Izaki's past was because of him. I also know a way to get Izaki and the wolf to separate if they merge, but we need her to stay still." He said. "Itachi showed me the seals. In the dreams, though."

Sasuke and Naruto both frowned, and was about to say something when the door opened. The 3 looked towards the door to see Tsunade and behind her, stood other Konoha Ninjas, all who gave Izaki tours.

"If I heard correctly, Itachi planned this to happen?" Tsunade asked, walking over to them with effort.

Gai was supporting her as she walked in, with Lee at his heels. The Konoha Kunoichis were behind them, all looking serious. The 4 other male ninjas, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji also followed them in, Kakashi at the rear with effort, supported by crutches.

Neji sighed. He really didn't want everyoninto this, yet anyway. But he had no choise now."I was going to tell Sasuke and Naruto about my dream, from the begging to end. If you want, you guys can listen as well now that you guys heard most of it anyway."

Tsunade nodded a thank you as Gai placed her on a chair and turned to Neji. "I would like to hear about this." She said. The other Konoha Ninjas nodded in agreement as they all got confortable in the room, looking intently at Neji.

Neji sighed once more. "All right, this is what happened." He looked around once more, and told about his dream. He started from when Itachi attacked Uchiha clan, or Akatsuki did, what ever way, but he told about that day. He told them that Itachi wanted the safety of Izaki, and also for Sasuke. He told them about how Itachi insisted on using Izaki and not Sasuke.

"I wonder why?" Ino said. "Why did he want to use Izaki instead of Sasuke?"

"Maybe it's because Sasuke-kun is older?" Sakura piped in. "So when Itachi getsIzaki backinto Konoha, he will know Sasuke-kun will take care of her."

Sasuke shook his head. "I know the answer to that one." He said gloomily. "It's true," He started after a while. "She had more skills as an Uchiha more than I did. He thought that she would probably have more chance on surviving Akatsuki more than I will. And she did survive." He made himself looked up.

Silence followed and Neji started onto the next dream he saw. He told them how Itachi made sure Izaki would obey Akatsuki, and to do her best on anything they assign. He also told them how Itachi cared for Izaki, and tended her wounds carefully and fully. Neji hesitated, but added the fact that Itachi said he couldn't disobey the orders from Akatsuki as well. At this point, Neji took another break, to which the others added their comments.

"What does Akatsuki have that Itachi can't lose?" Gai asked.

Lee answered him with his opinion. "Maybe the Akatsuki said that they would kill Izaki-san if he does anything funny?"

"But would they kill a container they trained so hard on?" Kiba asked. "By the sound of it, it sounds like the Akatsuki was kind of hating her, but they are using lots of time to train her."

Naruto added his opinions as well. "I think Geji-Mayu is right. (Rock Lee is Geji Mayu, btw) Maybe the Akatsuki threatened him that they will kill Izaki if needed to be."

Shino also opened his mouth that was hidden beneath his shirt. "Or maybe hurt her. Containers could be easily found, and Itachi didn't want them to find another for replacement."

Silence followed again, and once again, Neji continued. He told them about the fight Izaki fought when she was around 6, and how Itachi came to her rescue. He told them how Itachi was relieved so much to see she was alive, he was smiling. Neji looked at the ground and told them how Itachi hesitated on telling her it was all right to kill to not to get caught, and not to get caught. He warned her not to, for she might be killed. Neji told them how Itachi flinched when he saw the wounds Izaki carried at that time, and when he made her go to sleep, he had told her sleeping form that he would never let her get hurt again and for Sasuke.

"He said that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide.

Neji nodded. "He said he would protect her, and says he's sorry for his decision. And, that he had brought pain to you and Izaki."

"I can't see this happening." Chouji said, shaking his head. For once, he was listning fully, not eating. He was carefully taking in the new information, chips and other junk in his hands.

"Me neither." Shikamaru added. "But seems like your brother really cared and well, it shows that because he planned all of this, right? I mean, showing Neji the dreams and stuff."

Neji nodded. "But that wasn't the last one I saw." He said. With that, the room quieted again and all focused on Neji. Neji looked around once to make sure he had their attention and continued. "This one was kind of weird." He said and started. He told everyone how Itachi pleaded to not to have Izaki merge with the wolf, and the fact that he said he would bring another child to take her place. Neji also told them about how Itachi didn't know that Izaki was going to merge with the wolf. If he knew, he probably took another child. He told them how Itachi got furious about how the Akatsuki killed his family, and the fact he said he cared for them. He told them the fact that Itachi didn't know that they were going to kill them either. Neji again hesitated, and said how Itachi told the Akatsuki leader that he did not believe Izaki will be brought down by the wolf when they merge.

Silence followed them after he said that, but Neji broke it. "I think this was when Itachi started to study about dis-merging, because in the next dream, he did it successfully."

"Well, how did he do it?" Tsunade asked, her eyes on him. "Finish the story, will you?" She asked.

Neji nodded and told them about the final piece. He told them how Itachi had stopped the Akatsuki on killing Izaki when they saw that they couldn't get her under control. Neji didn't tell them the hand seals, but told them how Itachi got them to dis-merge and how Itachi looked at him in the dream as if he knew he was watching. He also skipped the description of Izaki when she had merged, he was too angry at Akatsuki to say. He then finished the story with the last piece of the dream with Itachi getting Izaki to forget everything and go to Konoha.

"So…Itachi learned a way to get them individual again?" Tsunade asked. "And…this means that the fact that Izaki was completely afraid of Itachi was his cause. No wonder she looked too frightened."

Neji nodded. "I still remember the seals. It looked like Itachi made me remember. Also…maybe it was just me, but the two did look like they were putting on an act now that I think about it. When they came to get Izaki,Itachi was hesitant a bit. Izaki was a good actor though."

Tsunade fell silent, and after a moment, voiced her opinion. "It means that Itachi planned all of this to happen. He takes Izaki, and returns her to Konoha. There, she was to be taken by Sasuke, and he did take her. After that, Itachi made sure Izaki would get friends, especially someone…" She stopped, which relieved Neji a bit. "But anyway, Itachi planned this so Izaki could be free of Akatsuki."

The ground gaped at her. "So…Itachi's a nice guy?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade nodded. "It seems so."

"But we can't finish the story." Kakashi said, opening his mouth the first time.

Everyone turned to Kakashi. "Why not?" Ino asked.

Kakashi looked at the ground. "Even if we knew how to get Izaki to separate if necessary, and how Itachi wants this to happen, we are missing a gigantic piece to the puzzle."

Neji finished it off for him. "We don't know where Akatsuki is. I know, but I have an idea or two of where." Everyone's eyes turned to Neji. "I saw pieces in the dream, it was a forest, but that wasn't going to help me, but…during the dream about the fight, I saw that we were near the Village of Rain. Also, I don't know exactly why, but I thinkthey were heading south."

Tsunade looked at him funnily. "Well..." She bit her bottom lip. "All right." She said at last. "I will assign 4 ANBU to go and see about anything up there." She said, standing up.

Neji also stood up. "No." He said. "Itachi showed the dream to me. I will go." He said. "If he meant for anyone to come, it's me."

Tsunade looked at Neji with her eyes and for a long moment, they stood there, looking at each other.

"I will go as well." Sasuke said, now standing up as well. "She is, after all my sister. And the fact Itachi kept me alive means that my role to protect her is still up and running."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Naruto pouted. "I'm coming too! I promised Sasuke and Izaki I would protect her as well!"

The others looked at each other, and nodded. "We will go as well." Gai and Lee said.

Shikamaru scratched his head in sort of annoyance. "Well, she did help us out with the wolves, seems like I owe her a rescue."

"Girls should stick together, right?" Ino asked at the girls, who nodded. "We are going too!"

Kiba also spoke up, one arm slung over Shino. "Hey! Don't forget us!"

Kakashi looked at them all. "I need to baby sit them all, don't you think?" He asked Tsunade with a smile behind his mask.

Tsunade looked at everyone who had determination on their eyes. Tsunade looked worried, but nodded. "All right." She said. "But I will not let all of you go." The group moaned. "No, don't complain. I can't send 14 of you all at once. You will be an open target. "How about this…I will assign Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Gai and Kakashi. Now we have 2 chaperones, a taijutsu specialist, ninjutsu specialist, stamina freak and of course, the key to it all."

"WHAT!" Ino cried out loud.

"Yeah, what about us!" Kiba complained.

"You guys," Tsunade looked at them. "Will be needed here. I can't let all of you go. Then who will be here in case Akatsuki does plan to attack here? Shikamaru and Chouji, I would like you guys to keep an eye on the wolves that came in with the red one. And I mean 24-7. Who knows what they were told? Kiba and Shino, I would like you guys to patrol. Kiba, with your nose, I'm sure you will be a great use and Shino, with your bugs, I'm sure we could use them to spy. Shino, please leave a female bug with Kakashi at all times, so if needed, we could follow them. In order to do that, we will need you here. Girls, I need you for extra patrol duty while they are away."

The girls looked at each other, and nodded finally. "Bring her back." Tenten said, looking at Neji. "If you don't, the next time we practice, you'll see more of my weapons." She grinned.

Neji winced. He never got on the bad side of her, and never wishes to do so now. He nodded. "I promise." He said.

Tsunade turned to her Ninjas. "All right, I'm going to set two rules on you." She said calmly, looking at each Ninjas in the eye. "One, to bring her back safely. Two…" She looked at then once more. "Don't die, you guys also will come back in one piece."

Naruto nodded, ad threw his fist into the air. "All right!" He yelled. "Let's get going!"

Sasuke looked at himself and said, "I need to change first." He said, and suddenly, his and Neji's stomach growled.

"And food." Tsunade said, trying to hide a laugh. "Girls?" She asked. Instantly, they fled to get food for them. "Now get changed, Sasuke. I will also stand out."

Sasuke nodded and murmured thanks to Naruto who handed him his clothes.

When the girls returned with food, the Konoha Ninjas who were leaving were ready to go. "We also brought in food and water for the trip." Sakura said, producing a pack and couple of water flasks.

"What we need." Kakashi said, smiling as he took the necessary items from her as Sasuke and Neji ate. "Soon as you are done eating, we are leaving." He told them, to which they nodded between mouthfuls.

Tsunade frowned. "Why don't we drop a day?" She asked. "You guys just woke up."

Neji swallowed his food and shook his head. "If Itachi wanted rescue, he wants it soon. Or he wouldn't have shown me the dream now."

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Fine. But remember my orders." She told them. "We will wait at the gate in 10 min with your pack. We will do that right now." She motioned the Konoha Ninjas to follow, leaving Sasuke, Neji eating and Naruto sitting down with them.

Sasuke looked up from his food and swallowed what was in his mouth. "So Itachi didn't kill our family?" He asked, eyeing Neji.

Neji nodded as he also swallowed food. "Yes." And took another bite. "Are you sure we were only asleep for 1 and a half day?" Neji asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yes, and hurry up, I want to go already!" He complained, glaring at the two eating.

Neji and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We're eating, we're eating." Sasuke said, as he flapped a hand at him and took food into his mouth.

**Front of Konoha gates**

"We are ready." Kakashi said as the Ninjas gathered.

Tsunade nodded to them. Everyone who heard the news of Konoha Ninjas going to Akatsuki to get Izaki back was there. Some mumbled and whispered that what they were doing was nonsense, while some cheered and yelled encouragements.

Sasuke glared at some who said that they were really sure Izaki was a spy all along. Neji, on the other hand was busy glaring at men who were talking about Izaki in a way he didn't like at all. Neji kept his glare up, until Kakashi spoke up.

"All right team, let's get going." He said, his voice serious.

"Right!" They all said, and were gone into the woods.

Akanishi-san: Sooooo. Yeah, well next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Sorry aboutt his chapter being a tad bit late. I was busy with my AP class works. Its so boring. Anyway...please review

**BTW READERS**

NekoGuyFan: Well your question was answered here. Neji told Sasuke. And the part you said that Neji will use the jutsu to get Izaki back to herself, I can not say. Its a secret till it comes, ne? But then again, I just revealed it. lol.

ChocolatePanda: Thanks. I'm really glad you are liking it so far. Thanks for your support, and hope to see you review in this chappie.

mangagurl101: Hehe, I'm really glad you like it. the story in my opinion is turning haywire. It's gonna take a while to get the next chappie in, but please stay with me

keiya mizuki: Yes, Itachi chares for Izaki. I really didnt want to make him evil. I like Itachi.

Jazzy Uchiha: lol, that chapter was my fav. as well. lol. Anyway, please keep on readin, and hope you update your fic soon


	14. Ch14 Coming to Get You

Akanishi-san: Weelll Here is chapter 14. It took me a long time to lay this out. > Sorry everyone. So please review

Ch14

The group jumped from tree to tree in an understandable pace, not too fast and not too slow. The group was lead by Neji who actually have seen the dreams, followed by Sasuke behind him. Next to Sasuke was Naruto, and they were closely followed by Gai and Lee. The rear was brought by Kakashi, looking alert as ever.

"We are getting close!" Neji yelled so everyone could hear. "I saw this place in my dreams." He said. "It wasn't a happy one though." He looked down to see the place where Izaki was practicing ninjutsu while the Akatsuki members watched.

Sasuke growled. "Izaki…" He said, looking straight ahead of them. "I'm coming."

**Izaki**

Izaki looked around herself feeling someone calling her. She frowned, and scanned on where she was. She was placed inside of bars, shackles on her as well. The shackles also had some kind of ninjutsu on them so Izaki could not mold her chakra. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"What am I thinking?" She asked herself as she shivered from the cold. Where she was placed was the stone room that came into Neji's dream. The place was surrounded by stone only, thus, no light came in, keeping the room dark and cold. Also, the fact that she hadn't eaten properly since she was brought back didn't help the matter at all, just made it worse. "They wouldn't be around here…Why would they? They probably won't know where this place is anyway…Plus…I doubt they would risk their lives just to save me." She looked at the bars that were forbidding her to leave. She was in middle of the stone room, inside a cage-ish thing.

"You never know." Someone said as a man walked in front of her barred room. "They might risk anything for you."

Izaki looked up and smiled crookedly. "Right and pigs fly." She snorted. "What good will it do to them to have me back?" She shrugged.

Itachi looked at his sister with eyes that were filled with worry. "I brought food, I'm sure you didn't have proper meal until today." He said, opening a small gate for food. "I also brought water and blankets.

Izaki frowned, but walked over to the food and blanket gratefully. "Won't they get mad at you for doing this? And did they find out that you got me out of here?" She asked, taking a bite of a roll on the plate she was given.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm sure they know that I would care for my sister, and…I believe they don't know." He sat down in front of her, bars between them. "If they did, they aren't showing they do. And Akatsuki aren't some group of people who just lets things slide along." He shrugged once more. "But I will tell you to be careful."

Izaki nodded as she gulped down water. "I will. But, when I merge with that stupid fur ball, I don't know what I will do." She looked at her food. "What's that new thing you were talking about?" She asked her brother. "The leash and collar thing?"

Itachi looked at her, and then away. "It's this drink that takes out any thoughts. So, what you will become is a monster that takes orders and does things as it's told. The negative point on this is that it's brainless, so if anyone else orders something and if you think, well if you can, it's reasonable, you will answer to it. I'm afraid when you take it and merge with it…You will think it will be great to kill…" He looked away in disgust.

Izaki looked at her food and found out that the food that looked appetizing earlier weren't looking so great anymore. "Well…" She trailed off, thinking on what to say. "Well, you said the negative thing was, so is there a positive?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Itachi looked up and nodded. "Like I said earlier, if you think it's reasonable, you will obey other's orders, even if it will be an enemy of Akatsuki, say…this Hyuuga Neji for instance." He raised an eyebrow.

Soon as he said that name, her face turned crimson. "You heard me!" She narrowed her eyes. "Itachi-Oniichan!" She glared at him.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, I am your brother; I am supposed to be protecting you, right? And I will see who is good for you or not."

Izaki rolled her eyes. "Even if you do approve, I won't be seeing him anymore." She said, looking gloomy.

Itachi's chuckle stopped, and was looking at Izaki sadly. "Well," He said, standing up. "I have to go up before anyone comes in here to see me like this." He smiled at her one last time and left her.

Silence followed as Izaki saw her brother leave, and looked up into the ceiling with a sigh. "Eveyone…" She whispered. "I wish I could see you guys again…" She closed her eyes as a tear fell. "Hyuuga-san…"

**Neji**

Neji stopped abruptly as he looked around wildly. "Izaki?" He asked into the woods.

The others stopped behind him, looking cautious. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Did you say Izaki-chan's name?"

Neji didn't say anything, but to look around with a frown. Sasuke eyed him with interest. "Hey Neji." Sasuke asked, stepping closer to him. Neji turned to him as soon as he looked around him once more. "I have a question." Sasuke continued. "What did…Izaki say that day she left?" He asked, his eyes on him, calculating eye as he carefully studied Neji.

Neji frowned, unable to think what was interesting the young Uchiha, but soon as Neji knew, he turned into a tomato in a flash. "N…Nothing!" Neji stuttered, suddenly embarrassed as he turned away from him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, getting the hint, but said no more. Gai and Kakashi seemed to be interested. "So, would you like to tell us the details?" Gai asked. "We weren't there that day."

Lee nodded. He didn't really know why Neji turned red, but wanted to know what happened on that day. "Yes, do tell please Neji!" He said, looking eager.

Neji turned even redder if possible, and jumped off into a tree. "Let's get moving." He mumbled and jumped into another tree, with the others following.

Kakashi shrugged with a smile under his mask when Gai raised a thumb up to him with a grin. Naruto was clueless as ever, and so was Lee, they kept quiet, wondering what was going on. Sasuke however was curious even more. He was actually, grinning.

He respected Neji in his own way though he doesn't really show it, and he knew he wouldn't let her get hurt if he still has breath left in his body. Sasuke made a mental note of that and left it so he can think on this matter sometime later. Now, he wanted to concentrate on finding Izaki and rescuing her at once.

After an hour or so of running and jumping, Neji came to a halt. He lifted his hand to signal the others, to halt as well. The others landed beside him noiselessly and looked where Neji was looking at.

It was a lake, a beautiful blue one. It spread out pretty far, but not big enough that you couldn't see across it. The lake was blue, the ripples were there, but there was something wrong with it.

Kakashi answered what was on everyone's mind. "There are no lives in the water, yet there are rippling where there are no winds."

Neji nodded, looking at the lake carefully. What secrets did this hold? He certainly doesn't remember anything like this place before. "Well, I never saw this place at all, but…I don't know, this place looks suspicious." He looked around himself.

Gai nodded. "There is something really fishy going on here." He murmured.

Naruto frowned. "Wait, there are no fish in the water!" He said to Gai accusingly.

Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored Naruto's comment and continued with their own thoughts.

After a while, Sasuke spoke up. "Is there a possibility that the lake is an illusion?" He asked, studying the lake. "A very good illusion?"

Kakashi brought his hand to his chin and thought on what he said. "Well…" He looked at the lake, studying it with his eye that was visible. "If this is an illusion, it's very well made. But then again, we are searching for Akatsuki, I'm sure their territory is well hidden." He shrugged and stepped forward. "I'll check." He said as he brought his hands up in front of him. Then, he made hand seals that was unknown to his team mates, and when he finished his last seal, his eyes grew wide as he was thrown backwards with an unknown force.

"Kakashi!-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and caught Kakashi before he went tumbling down to the ground. "What happened?" He asked, but Kakashi was already standing and taking his sharingan out.

Kakashi looked around where they were, his red eye scanning thoroughly. "That place is defiantly their hideout." He said to his team mates, who were staring at him. "It's no illusion, it's real. Neji, will you look underwater?" He asked as he kept looking around for enemies. "Everyone else, guard Neji as he looks, I think there are guards here…But I'm sure you guys figured that out, no?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and got in a circle around Neji, all ready for battle. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was now, looking around with them, trying to figure out where the enemy was.

Neji, also had activated his Byakugan. He closed his eyes after another look at his comrades, concentrating on the task before him.

His vision carried him below the surface of the water, down and down he went. All he saw for a while was the blue water, and nothing else. Yet he knew there was something different about the lake, and he had to find it. He looked to his left, right, above, and below, still he only saw water. His vision went deeper into the water, looking for anything, anything that might give any hint to the place they are heading for.

Just when he was about to go down deeper into the water, a misty voice echoed through the water. "Look ahead of you." The voice said, echoing in Neji's head. Neji winced from some pain in his head with the echoing, but did as he was told. All he saw was a stone wall, indicating that that was one end of a lake. "The wall ahead of you is an illusion. When you take the illusion off, you will see a cave. Go through it. After a while of walking, you will be lead into a big dome. This is where your precious one is kept." The misty voice chuckled. "I will see to that you will get her out safely, I will try to make Akatsuki get away for a little while. Then wait for me outside of the lake, there will be a clearing in the north part of the lake. Wait for me there." He said. "She does not believe you will come and get her. She believes that you have all let go of her. Let's prove her wrong, shall we?" The voice chuckled once more, and disappeared.

Neji frowned, but he looked around the place, making sure he knew where to go next time he dives in, with the others. With that done, he came up to the surface and released his Byakugan.

"I got it." He said as he opened his eyes.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Good."

Neji looked around to see the others in scratches, but with no injuries that will cost lives. They were all smiling in victory. "Who was the enemy?" Neji asked, as he flexed his tired muscles from standing still.

Sasuke shrugged. "We don't know, but we got him cornered at one point, and we finished him."

Lee nodded. "But we don't think he was a member of Akatsuki. He wasn't that strong to be a member." He said, reassuring Neji.

"Well, it's underwater all right." He told them. He then crouched and drew a rough outline of the lake and placed an 'x' mark on one point of the lake. "The illusion you saw," He nodded to Kakashi. "Is this." He tapped the 'x' on the map. "There is an illusion on this part of the lake, and there is a cave underneath it. When we go past that, there is going to be a big dome and that's where they are." He said to them. "The lake it self is not an illusion." He explained as he looked at each one of them to make sure they understood. "But there are no life forms in there, not even a drop. I guess the animals thought it was unwise to live near Akatsuki, eh?" He placed one last joke as he stood up.

The others followed him and stood up. "All right then, are we going to go swim now?" Naruto asked, eagerly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Yes we are, Naruto." He said, and turned to Neji. "Did your byakugan take you that far?" He asked, meaning how he figured out the dome and all.

Neji hesitated, but told them the truth. "Well, the thing is, when I was in the water, I couldn't tell where was where. But…a voice spoke inside of the water." The others gaped at him.

"And you believe him?" Lee said, eyeing Neji weirdly.

Neji nodded. "The thing is…" He looked at the ground. "I think the voice was Itachi."

Sasuke looked at Neji funnily. "Itachi?" He asked.

Neji nodded once more. "Yes." He looked at the lake. "I think he is really trying for us to get to her. But anyway, he says that he will try to lure the Akatsuki away from the room as possible, and he wants us to get her out, and out here soon as possible. He then told us to wait up here." He pointed to a clearing next to the lake.

Lee frowned. "Are we really going to wait for him?" He asked. "Can we trust him?"

Neji shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "But he did lead us this far, hasn't he? And maybe he's trying to figure out a way to get Izaki turn into someone Akatsuki won't want anymore."

The others looked at Neji for some while and nodded. "All right, I have to agree with Neji. He did get us this far." Gai said, and the others nodded in agreement. "Now lead us the way."

Neji nodded gratefully at his former teacher. "This way." He said, and everyone dived into the water.

Just as the voice said, there was an illusion on the wall, and Kakashi and Gai released it together. There, they saw a cave, leading straight up. Neji frowned, but he swam into the cave, and when he felt like he swam all the way back up to the surface, he did, but inside a cave.

The others poked their heads out as well around him, and all nodded to each other and climbed out of the water. They all released their jutsu that kept them water free underwater and made sure they weren't wet at all. They will not have any chances of others knowing they came. A drop of water could lead to trouble.

Neji scanned the cave once, and with a flick of a hand to follow him, they went into the cave, deeper and deeper. They ran in a reasonable speed, and what felt like hours seemed to pay off, for they saw a dome ahead of them.

"Is that it?" Lee whispered to Neji.

Neji nodded in reply as they ran towards it, and slowed down at the end, and came to a stop about 20 feet before they went to the dome. There, Neji motioned them to stay, and walked over to the side of the wall. There, he walked along it carefully all the way to the entrance of the dome, and looked in. All he saw was a dome, and nothing more but a single door on the other side of were they are.

Neji looked back to them and motioned them to come to where he was standing. "I think that's the room Itachi was talking about." He told them with a whisper.

The others nodded and all walked inside the dome quietly as they could. It was a very quiet walk, a cautious careful walk, but they all made it to the other side. They all looked at Neji, to which Neji nodded and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Ready?" He asked his team mates. The others nodded. Neji turned his head back to the door, and opened it.

Akanishi-san: Hehe, how I love cliff hangers. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, now I have to go study for my AP Euro test tomorrow. Ack...its so hard...

**BTW REVIEWRS**

Uchiha-Clan-San: Yaay! I thought I lost you! > Thanks goodness you are still with me. Thanks for reviewing, and please read on

NekoGuyFan: Well, you kinda know what might happen...haha, its so obious..i make everything so obvious...its a bad thing tho...sorry for runing stuff in my story before it comes out.

Mangagurl101: Yes, everyone wants to help the heroin, like any other story. Today, I took my PSAT, and one critical reading thing paragraph, it said most writers always use the same story line thing. I have to agree...How many sotries out there have the heroin with demon? Tragic pasts? haha...anyway...thanks for reading this far, please reveiw

Keiya Mizuki: I'm glad you like it. I'm guessing you like the charas very much. Lol. Personally I like Itachi the best. Before I thought about this story, I was thinking of doing ItaxOc. But I guess I wanted to try Neji. XD.

hermion8: Haha, I'm taking it you like Neji? Anyway, please review


	15. Ch15 Rescue Trouble

Akanishi-san: Hehe, sorry for the late update, but I had to study for my stupid AP test...> God...i swear, school is evil.

Ch15

When Neji opened the door, all he saw was stone. Stone, stone, stone and stone. Stone walls, stone ceiling, and stone floor, stone everywhere. He then, remembered where he is. The room that came into his dream before!

"Who's there?" A frightened voice asked. "You aren't part of Akatsuki, are you?" The voice seemed to bounce off of the stone walls, echoing. "Who are you?"

Neji sighed in relief from the voice. "No." He said, and walked over to a cage right in the middle of the room, others following him. "We aren't Akatsuki." He was grinning, so happy that she was safe.

The girl inside of the cage looked up and saw who were walking towards her. Her mouth dropped, simply gaping at them, her eyes huge. Neji and the group came in front of the cage, looking in. The group and Izaki stared back at each other, Izaki loss of words, the other group letting her new event sink in. A moment passed, and Izaki's voice seemed to have come back, for she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Neji looked at her with a smile. "Rescuing you, can't you see?" He asked, as he knelt in front of her, the bars between them. The others all gathered around the cage, trying to pry it open.

"Hm…the lock seems to be some kind of Ninjutsu made." Kakashi said, observing it. "Is there a way to pry the bars open?" He asked the others.

Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Gai shook his head. "No." Sasuke said. "They are ninjutsu made as well." He said, kicking a bar.

Izaki glared at all of them. "Quick, I'm sure there is still time, go!" She hissed at them. "If you are found, who knows what could happen! Akatsuki aren't quite forgiving, as you can tell."

Sasuke scowled at her. "We came all this way, and what do we get, a hissing?" He told her. "No, we aren't leaving without you." He said, and scanned the room. "Where are the keys kept?" he asked Izaki. "As you said, I would like to get out of here quickly as possible."

Izaki crossed her arms. "By the leader of Akatsuki." She said. "Don't you see? They planned this so if anyone comes to get me, like you fools, they will be trapped! Don't do any ninjutsu in this room. Right now, there is an alarming sensor on. It will detect any ninjutsu."

"Now she calls us 'fools.'" Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smile. He was happy, and he wanted to joke, but all he could do was to grin, to see that she was safe.

Lee turned to Izaki. "What about taijutsu?" He asked her.

Izaki shook her head. "No alarm, how could anyone put an alarm to physical activity? But these are strong, very strong." She told them. "I tried already." She shrugged.

"Ah, but did you do Konoha Gourikisenpuu?" Gai asked.

Izaki shook her head. "Do you think I can inside this stupid bars and shackles on me?" She asked them. "No, but I don't think it will work. Just, just go. The fact you came all the way here just gives me happiness." She smiled at them. "Please, go. I don't want to see any of you get caught."

Neji's inside did a flip at her smile. Hiding his blush, he looked around the room. "Well…" He said, trying to figure out a way to get out. He then, had it. "Hey, can't you use your demon power thing?" He asked. "It isn't any ninjutsu, so it might work?"

Izaki shook her head. "No, although I do have part of its powers, I can't. Not with these shackles on." She lifted her hand as the chains made noises. "These prevent me from using any kind of Chakra or my powers."

Naruto smiled triumphantly. "So this is where I come, eh?" He said, cracking his knuckles. Everyone turned to him. All right everyone, back up." The others did as told.

((AN: I don't want any of you saying: OMG! No one else knows that Naruto has the demon! Because it's MY story! And I need it to flow, eh?))

"Izaki-chan, please get as far as you can from the lock." Naruto said as his nails grew longer, his red chakra flowing around him.

Sasuke shivered, remembering his fight with Naruto when he was about to leave Konoha._ 'Twice,'_ He thought as he smiled at Naruto._ 'Twice, you save me. Saved me from going, and now, saving me from losing her.'_

Naruto gripped the lock with his hands and tugged at it, but the lock gave off some kind of repelling power. "Ack!" Naruto said, as he threw his hands away from the lock. "There is some kind of ninjutsu preventing me do this as well!" He said, looking at his hands. They were burnt, and the lock seemed as if nothing had happened.

Izaki nodded. "They probably made an extra caution because…well, I am a demon after all." She shrugged.

Naruto shot a glare at the lock. "Oh yeah, well watch me tatter this stupid thing to shreds!" He said, and grabbed for it once more.

The lock gave off another wave of power to Naruto, but Naruto kept his hands on it tight. The lock sparked at him, and hissed, smoke rising from it, but still, Naruto pulled on it with all his might.

"Let...go!" Naruto growled between breathes as he pulled, harder and harder. His hands started to burn, and the lock fizzed and gave off more smoke. Naruto winced as another wave of shock was pushed to him, but his stubbornness kept him with the lock. "GIVE UP!" He said, as he gave another tug at the lock.

As if the lock heard him, the lock broke into pieces, getting Naruto off balance. Soon as the lock was into pieces, the shackles on Izaki also fizzed and broke apart, freeing the bewildered girl. Naruto was thrown backwards, but Kakashi caught him with ease. "Naruto, are you all right?" Kakashi asked him, eyeing him carefully.

"Yeah, I think so." Naruto said, looking at his hands. They stung and left couple of bleeding spots, but it was healing, from the red chakra. "Yeah, I do." He grinned. "One good thing about demons with you."

"Naruto!" A female voice cried out as an arm wrapped around him.

"Hehe, Izaki-chan." Naruto smiled. "Are you all right?"

Izaki nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, hugging him tighter. "I can't believe you guys even came, and you guys were able to get me out!"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto slowly turned green. "Izaki, you might want to let go before you suffocate him." He said to her mildly.

Izaki let go of him to Naruto's relief as he inhaled air. "Sorry." She said, smiling. "Let me see that hand." She said, and to that, Naruto showed them to her. Izaki took his hands and muttered words. Her hands glowed and soon, the stinging Naruto felt was gone, and when he looked at his hands, they were fresh like it was earlier.

"Oh thanks, Izaki-chan!" Naruto said, grinning.

Neji looked at Izaki and sighed in relief as well. He was relieved to see she was in one piece still. He was also relieved to see her free once again. He couldn't find his voice, however. The relief seemed to be stuck in his throat as he tried to speak, but no sounds came out.

Izaki turned to Neji with a smile. "I can't believe you came, Hyuuga-san." She said, hiding a blush as well. They stared at each other for a while, until Sasuke stepped between them.

"Much as I like this love reunion as well, and would not like to disturb your two, but we have to get you out." He said calmly.

To the word 'love' Sasuke said, it made both turn into a tomato. "Sasuke-Oniichan!" Izaki whined. "Please!"

Sasuke turned to her with a brotherly smile. "Well, shall we go?" He asked.

The others nodded. "Let's go."

With that, Kakashi was now in the lead, with Gai bringing the rear. Izaki was placed in the middle, between Sasuke and Neji in the line. "How did you find this place?" Izaki asked them.

"Neji found it." Sasuke said, jabbing a thumb at him.

"How?" She called to Neji who was running in front of her.

Neji now found his voice, and answered her. "Itachi told me." He said it simply.

"Itachi-Oniichan?" Izaki asked. "Where is he right now?" She asked.

"He said he will be waiting for us outside." Neji answered her. "We are going to go underwater, which I think you know already. Place the water repellent jutsu on yourself." He said to her and dived into the water after Kakashi and Naruto who were running ahead of him. He didn't even look back towards her.

Izaki frowned, but made seals and dived behind him._ 'Is he trying to avoid me?'_ She thought, pain striking her. _'I shouldn't have said what I said…'_ She looked ahead of her, seeing his back, swimming. _'Sasuke-Oniichan is wrong, it's only one sided love.'_ She sighed. She let her mind flow freely, letting herself follow Neji and the gang without any other thoughts.

"We are almost out!" Kakashi called out behind him, seeing the surface.

Izaki smiled, feeling happiness flood into her. She was free. Soon as she got out of to the surface, she is free.

"NO! IZAKI! GO DOWN AGAIN!" Neji yelled as he threw himself at her, and both dived back into the water.

"What's wrong?" Izaki asked, confused on his new action. "What's so bad about the surface?" She looked at the worried Neji, frantically looking around underwater. They both stayed in one spot of the water, swaying.

((AN: This water repellent technique can allow the user to breathe and talk underwater as well, just to let you kow.))

"There are Akatsuki out there." He told her, standing in front of her underwater. At those words, the 3 behind Izaki, Sasuke, Lee and Gai surfaced to the water and were gone.

Izaki groaned. "I knew it…It was all a plan." She mumbled. "No wonder no one came in when you guys were in there!" She mumbled. "Hyuuga-san, tell the others to go, go back! I will keep them back." She told him firmly, about to get out of the water.

Neji shook his head, looking around underwater, for any attack. "No. And why are you calling me Hyuuga-san, Izaki?" He asked her. "I call you Izaki, and here you call me with my last name with a suffix?"

Izaki blushed. "This isn't the time." She said, looking away. "I'm sorry if I made you confused by saying what I said, but I thought I will never see you, so I said it. I'm really sorry if I caused inconvenience for you." She muttered, trying to hold pain and tear that threatened to come out.

Neji, to Izaki's surprise, chuckled. "No, silly. I should be the one apologizing to you." He turned his head slightly back to see Izaki. "I'm sorry," He started, "I was quite surprised, that you feel the same way." He said, blushing madly. "What I'm trying to say…"

Izaki's mouth dropped. "Hyuuga-san…" She muttered, her face beet red. "I…"

"How sweet, but I will have to ruin your little reunion and confession right here." A voice called behind them, and Izaki froze on her words.

Neji whirled around to see a man in black coat grab her. "IZAKI!" he yelled, and tried to grab for her.

"Let go of me!" Izaki cried as the man grabbed her tight and surfaced to the air. "Let go…Neji!" She screamed before they were gone from underwater.

The Konoha Ninjas who were already out of the lake looked up to see Izaki in one of Akatsuki's arms. They were fighting Akatsuki people, all looking worn out. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting one, Lee and Gai were fighting one, and Kakashi was holding one by himself.

"Izaki!" Sasuke yelled, trying to get her, but the Akatsuki he was fighting against got into his way. "Get out of my way!" He yelled, trying to get to his sister. Naruto tried to get to her as well, and so did the others, but the Akatsuki didn't allow them to go.

"Sasuke-Oniichan!" Izaki yelled, trying to get free.

The man holding her grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach. "Stay still!" He ordered. "We are not going to let you go once again!" Izaki froze at the sound of his voice. "Very good." The man said. "I guess you do realize that going against the leader of Akatsuki is a bad idea?" He asked with a smile. "Itachi!" he yelled. "Bring it over now!"

"I am here already." A voice spoke, which made everyone turn to him. Sure enough, Itachi was standing on the lake, next to where Neji was, but he was out of sight. Next to Itachi now, replacing Neji was the wolf. They were both standing on the lake, looking bored.

Itachi brought his red eyes to meet Izaki's red eyes. A voice whispered into her, calming her a little. "I have sent a word to Konoha to bring many people as possible after an hour passed after Neji's group left. They should be reaching here soon, and Hyuuga went to go get him. I assure you, I did not kill him." He said to her in her head.

Izaki looked at Itachi, and then to Sasuke who was yelling furiously. "So you are a traitor!" He yelled. "All you told Neji were lies!" He snarled. Itachi turned his gaze to Sasuke. Sasuke stopped talking for a while. Izaki knew what was happening. Itachi was talking to him through his mind as well. When Sasuke was released from him, he growled. "I don't care!" He yelled.

Izaki was sure Itachi smiled, but when she blinked, it was gone. "Mangetsu?" He asked, looking at the wolf. The wolf snorted and walked towards where Izaki and the leader were standing on the lake.

"Itachi here told us a great plan." The leader smirked. "He told us, to test our little potion we have to control her, maybe we could use you guys, the precious ones to Izaki as the experiment number 1." He took one arm off if Izaki, but the other arm kept her tight on where she was. With the free hand, he petted Mangetsu.

The Akatsuki members who were fighting the Konoha Ninjas all disappeared and appeared next to their leader.

((Just to let you know how many Akatsuki is there, there are 5: The leader, Itachi, 1 fighting Naruto and Sasuke, 1 fighting Lee and Gai, and 1 fighting Kakashi.))

"Orders?" One of the Akatsuki said, looking at him.

The leader shoved Izaki at him. "Hold her tight for me. Don't let her escape." He said. The man nodded and held Izaki with both wrists in the back of her, and one arm around her stomach. She was shaking with fear clearly written on her face, also was unable to free herself.

"Potion?" He asked an Akatsuki member who was standing on the other side of him.

"Here." The man replied, holding out a red liquid.

"Good." The leader replied. "Will you, please?" He asked the last one next to him.

The man nodded and started to make seals. "NO!" Sasuke yelled, knowing what they were going to do. They were going to merge the wolf and Izaki together. He started to run towards them, but Itachi was now standing in their way. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He growled, trying to get past him.

"I'm afraid I can't." He said to him mildly, as if nothing was happening. "Even if you are my brother, and she, my sister." He shrugged.

Kakashi pulled him back. "Listen to Itachi, will you?" He whispered to Sasuke. "I think he knows what he is doing." He said it to him carefully, so the other Akatsuki members will not see what Itachi is planning.

Itachi smiled. "Smart as always." He told Kakashi. "They should arrive soon." He told them, looking into the forest.

Just when he said the last word 'soon', a yell was heard and about 20 Konoha Ninjas all poured into the clearing. All of them had their weapons out, and all ready to attack. In their lead, was Neji.

"Too late." The leader chuckled. A howl from the wolf was heard, and a scream from Izaki echoed through the forest, freezing everyone. "They are as one."

Akanishi-san: Ah, how I love cliff hangers. Lol. Sorry.

**BTW READERS**

NekoGuyFan: Yeah, my "cliffhangers" are quite obvious. Haha, anyway, your new guess worked. Want to guess what's going to happen? You probably will get it right. Lol.

ChocolatePanda: Yup,as you can tell, I do not like Saukura and Ino very much. They kinda piss me off sometimes. Lol. > I feel bad, but seriously, they kinda get annoying.

Keiya Mizuki: Haha, sorry. Here is another cliff hangers. I love them. Yes, I am a crazy authoress who loves cliffhangers and annoying the readers. Please excuse my weirdness. XD

Hermion8: Yup, Neji is so awesome He's mah Hero lol. But my fav chara in Naruto is Naruto and Kakashi. XD Neji is cool tho, dont get me wrong, but Naruto is my fav.

mangagurl101: Im glad you are liking it so far. Well, only 2 more chapters go, according to my calculations. XD

Jazzy Uchiha: Hehe, you gotta update your sotries. Unless isnot alerting me when you do...Im gonna go check if you updated. XD

Uchiha-Clan-San: Thanks for your support. I can tell you like Sasuke very much. Lol.


	16. Ch16 Love

Akanish-san: oo! One more chapter till the end!

Ch16

"Izaki!" Neji yelled, horrified. There was smoke coming from where Izaki was earlier, so he could not see where she was and all, but he kept staring at the spot. "Izaki!" He yelled once more.

Kakashi and the other ninjas who were fighting Akatsuki jumped away from Itachi and landed next to Neji. They were all looking at the smoke as well.

The Akatsuki members, excluding Itachi, started to laugh. "This is wonderful!" The leader said, laughing. "I was going to have Izaki go take care of your city first, but hey, you guys came to us!" He said, looking at the Konoha ninjas who had come. They didn't flinch, but stayed firmly on their spot. "Run if you want, but I will make sure Izaki find all of you." He said, laughing still.

The Akatsuki members this time, including Itachi, turned their heads to the place where their weapon stood. "Come, Izaki." One of the Akatsuki standing next to the leader ordered.

A growl answered him, slowly, the smoke started to clear. "I answer to no one." It growled. "I have my own will."

The Akatsuki member with the potion and one other walked into the smoke. A growl and clang of metal was heard, but no one could see what was going on. After a while, the 2 Akatsuki members who went into the smoke jumped out of the smoke. They had wounds on them, some scratch marks from a deadly claw.

Neji suddenly had goose bumps; he remembered what she looked like when she had merged, Surly, she isn't like that, again? "I…zaki?" He whispered.

The smoke had cleared. Izaki was standing there, with red hair instead of black, blood red sharingan eyes blazing, her fangs bared, and her throat growling at the sight of the Konoha Ninjas. Her body had tints of red, reflecting on the wolf's fur, her nails had grown; there were blood on them, a deadly claw that had slashed at one member of the Akatsuki. There was a red wolf tail and red wolf ears accompanied her as well. They were twitching, as if she wanted to go into a blood mass battle.

The blood red eyes of Izaki turned to the Akatsuki, who were looking at her. Itachi had a frown, however, but the others did not notice. "Your orders?" At first, Neji didn't register that Izaki had talked. Her voice was deep, and there was a growl into it as well.

The Akatsuki leader laughed. "This is wonderful. It seems like it works." He said triumphantly. He studied his new weapon carefully. She seemed like she wanted orders, orders to kill. He grinned at that fact. "I want you to kill those. Kill everyone; kill everyone who is not wearing this cloak." He motioned to his cloak.

"They would give you a fight; you will be able to see blood." Itachi added to her. "Lots of them."

Izaki's mouth curved into a smile. "Understood." Her head then spun towards the Konoha Ninjas, who backed up a bit. There was an aura coming from her, a dangerous one. "I will kill everyone." She said, and in a flash, she was gone.

The 20 Konoha Ninjas all looked around wildly, looking for the wolf-girl. Sasuke looked at Itachi with a killer glare. _'A plan, eh?'_ He said, sarcastically. Itachi only looked at him, his red eyes emotionless.

"There!" Someone yelled, and pointed wildly at the other side of the lake. Everyone looked over to a cliff that was on the other side. Sure enough, she stood there, her hair flowing freely with the wind. She was forming seals.

"She's going to place a genjutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as he closed his eyes and re-opened them with his Sharingan. "Make sure you don't get caught! It will be a nightmare to you, it will be something you fear the most. It will come in front of you, and it will look real, but it's not!" He yelled, as he looked at Izaki.

"How did you know?" Neji asked, his Byaku-gan on.

"Itahci." Sasuke murmured.

Neji frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but darkness surrounded him. "What-!" He looked around, hoping to see something, or someone. He was in complete darkness like he was in the dream, but this place felt unpleasant.

The darkness was gone, and he was standing at an edge of a lake. "Where am I?" He asked, and looked around. He saw someone standing on the lake, white wing on her back. She looked like an angel. She had black hair, and her white and red shirt had Uchiha symbol on her back. She wore a red skirt that waved at the wind, and she had her back towards him.

"Izaki!" Neji yelled, running into the water. Some reason, he was unable to walk on the water, but he kept running towards her. "Izaki!" He yelled once more. He was almost near her, but Izaki had started to run on the water, away from him. "Izaki!" He yelled, and grabbed her wrist before she could run away even further. "Where are you going?" He asked, panting.

Izaki slapped her hand away and whirled around to see him. Her face had disgusting look on it, as if Neji's touch had poisoned her. "I hate you." She told him firmly. Neji froze. "I hated you Neji, but hey, I had to be in cover, so I had to make you like me. Now that it's over, I don't have to pretend anymore. You were right all along, Neji. I am a spy." She said, glaring at him.

"What…what are you talking about, it's…it's a lie, right?" Neji asked, reaching for her hand once more, but a blow made him fly back. He groaned as he was thrown to the edge of the lake.

"Don't touch me." Izaki growled. "I always hated you, Neji!" She yelled.

Neji's eyes widened, pain stung, as if a sword had went through his heart. "No…" He muttered, and before he could continue, a new emotion was in him, and he grabbed a kunai from his kunai holder.

Without thinking, he darted towards her, holding his kunai out. Izaki smirked. "I hated you, Neji, and always will." She said, and in a flash, she had leaped away from him.

Her white wings on her back started to burn, and burnt feathers fell onto the lake, and sank. Her hair turned blood red, and her eyes were also blood red, not Sharingan, but plain red. She reached down, Neji was still unable to walk on the lake like she was.

"How stupid of you, Neji." She said, practically purring as she walked over to him. Her hand reached for his cheek, her nails were her wolf claws, and her nail bit into his cheek. "To believe me." She said, smirking. She brought her hand away in a whip motion, leaving a scar on Neji's face. "I respond to Akatsuki only, and I love no one but Akatsuki."

Neji growled, there was hate and anger in his emotion. He didn't know what made him do it, but he brought his Kunai up, and felt the Kunai go right through her. Izaki's red eyes turned into her golden brown ones, and her hair turned into her regular black ones. She had turned back to 'Izaki.'

"Neji…" She whispered, choking on blood.

Neji brought his shaking hands towards his face. They were smeared in blood, Izaki's blood. "Izaki…" he whispered, tears about to come. He had stabbed her. "I…"

Izaki coughed blood. "Neji…" her eyes were on him. "How could you…?" She asked, blood flowing down from her wound on her stomach. Blood dripped into the water, turning the water red as well. Her eyes were open, yet they were hollow, staring into him.

"No…" He whispered, looking at her. "No…" He whispered again. He looked down, to see that the whole lake had turned red. He was swimming in Izaki's blood lake. He backed up a bit from her. He was horrified. He had hurt her. The one he loved.

Her hollow eyes suddenly turned to the blood red ones, full with rage. "Neji!" She growled, and in a flash, she had his neck in her hands, pulling him up till he was above the water. "How could you?" Her hand gripped tighter. Breathing became hard for Neji, as he tried to get free.

"I…" Neji started, but new even occurred, stopping him. Tears suddenly formed from Izaki's eyes, looking at him. "I…zaki?" He asked, still trying to get free.

The girl's red eyes turned golden color again, her eyes with no hate. "Neji…" She whispered. "You…" Her hand had loosed, and he was free. This time, he landed onto the red lake, but Izaki's motionless body fell onto him. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had stopped. She was dead, killed by him, and now, resting onto his arms.

The darkness took over once more. Neji looked around; breathing heavily, tear almost coming up. He was in the darkness once more, with no Izaki in his arms, but his hands still with blood. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the even away from him. He had killed the one he loved! "Izaki…" He managed to say.

His voice seemed to be heard to someone. "Neji…" Someone whispered to him. He was on his knees, still shaking from the event. He looked up, to see Izaki, blood dripping from her stomach. She was in her human form. "You…killed me." She whispered.

"No!" Neji yelled, jumping to his feet.

Izaki brought her hand towards him. Neji flinched, afraid of what was going to happen. Izaki stopped her hand in the air. Neji looked up, to see Izaki crying. He frowned, but was alert once more when she opened her mouth.

"Neji…" She cracked. "Wake up." She whispered. "Please, wake up! I don't want to kill you, I don't want you to die, I want you to wake up! I want you to wake up, and get everyone else and go!" She said, sobbing. "Please, wake up…The others will wake from my genjutsu if you dump water on them." She said between sobs.

Neji's eyes widened. He then, remembered. Sasuke had told him that he was going to be inside of a genjutsu, and it was going to look real. He shook his head wildly. He turned to Izaki, who was still crying, looking at him. He brought his hand towards her and wiped her tears away. "I promise, Izaki. I will save everyone else. And…you." He said, and pulled her to a hug. "So please don't cry…" He held her tight. He let go of her loosely, and kissed her.

Izaki's eyes opened wide, and she faded into the darkness in his arms. Neji felt like he was thrown backwards, but when he blinked, he was standing where he was, earlier, at the lake with the Akatsuki in front of him. He looked around, to see the others on the ground, groaning, crying, angered emotions that made every human cringe.

Neji formed seals. "Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu!" He yelled, and water from the lake roared and dumped it self on the Konoha Ninjas.

It was Sasuke who opened his eyes first. He had apparently been crying, but the lake water on him didn't show his tears. "Izaki…" He mumbled, shaking. His eyes were blank, and he was staring straight at the lake.

Neji grabbed his shoulders. "Snap out of it!" He yelled, shaking him. "It was a genjutsu!" He yelled.

Sasuke's eyes came to focus, and was staring at Neji. "What…where…Izaki!" He yelled, and looked over Neji to see Izaki frowning at them form the cliff where she stood.

Neji shoved Sasuke towards the others. "Make everyone else snap out of it." He ordered. "Water will make them wake up, but seems like they can't snap out of it." He said, looking at Izaki once, and then to the Akatsuki members who looked amused. They were all standing on the lake still, and were looking at him. Itachi was among them, but didn't look amused, instead, he looked worried.

"How did you get out." A voice said. Neji blinked once, and Izaki was standing in front of him. "How were you able to get out?" She asked once more, her voice mixed with growling. Her yes were cold blood red, and were glaring at him.

Neji looked at Izaki, with his byakugan. "I had help." He growled back at her. "From you."

Izaki raised one of her eye brows. "Oh really. Then I assume I, well the girl was in your genjutsu?" She asked. "Well, I guess the genjutsu didn't really work." She shrugged. "But no matter, I was actually hoping for one of you to snap out of it so I can kill you with my own hands." She flexed her claws.

Neji kept calm, looking into her eyes. "Izaki, I know you are still in there." He said, calmly as he could. His voice shook, effort alone was able to stop his from screaming, but it was still a shaky voice. "Izaki, you will be able to kill, but not us. You will kill them." He pointed to the Akatsuki. "Well, not the black haired one." He said, meaning Itachi. "They will be powerful, far more than us, anyway. You will be able to see more blood form them. They will give you more fight than us."

Izaki looked at him with her eyes, studying him. "Why should I listen to you?" She asked. "It is true, I do think they will give more fight, but…" She turned her head towards the Akatsuki people, and back to him. "I was ordered first to kill you guys."

Neji looked back once to see some Konoha Ninjas on their feet, looking at him for any instruction, or any movement. Kakashi and Naruto were the ones who still looked a bit fresh than the others. Sasuke and 6 others were busy trying to make everyone snap out of their trance.

He turned his head back to Izaki. "Well, I thought you don't take orders?" He asked mildly. "Well, that's what I heard, anyway."

Izaki's eyes narrowed. "I don't." She said and crossed her arms.

"Then why are you?" Neji asked, carefully. "They ordered you to kill us, and that's what you are doing."

Izaki gave one more look at him. "I do not take orders from anyone, not them, or you." She said. "But true, I do think they would be more fun."

Neji opened his mouth once more. "But, not the black haired one!" He said. "Please, don't kill him."

Izaki raised an eye brow once more, and kept silent for a while, but nodded. "Fine." With that, she turned away from him, and was gone.

She reappeared next to the Akatsuki members, and slashed madly at them. Itachi had jumped backwards, and was standing next to Neji. "Nice." He said to him.

Neji sighed in relief. He was truly afraid though he didn't show it. He was afraid that she would kill him, rip him apart to bits. "Well, now what?" He asked Itachi.

Itachi watched the Akatsuki yelling orders at her, but she kept lashing at them. "How stupid of them, if they order something to her, she won't listen. Don't they see that the potion was not real?" He chuckled

It was Neji's turn to raise an eye brow. "You mean, it isn't?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head. "Well, I got water and added a small drop into it, so it's not completely fake. So she'll still have part of her brain. If anyone orders her something, she will not listen."

Neji looked at him funnily. "But she did try to kill us." He told him.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, but remember what I said?" He asked. "I told her that she will be able to see blood. I motivated her to do that."

Neji was surprised. Itachi had thought everything out. "So, what's next?" He asked, glancing to the lake once to see the Akatsuki giving a huge fight. It seems like they were being pushed back, Izaki was in control. She had trained with the Akatsuki from when she was young, she knew what their ability was like. The Akatsuki, however had no idea of what the wolf merged Izaki could do.

Itachi glanced back to see most of the Konoha people were up, some glaring at Itachi, and some gaping at Izaki and Akatsuki's fight. They were giving a huge show; Izaki and her opponent both were using ninjutsu that were both forbidden and dangerous.

"Remember that seal I showed you in your dream?" He asked finally, looking at the fight in front of him.

Neji nodded. "The one to split the two?" He asked. He flinched each time Izaki got hurt. He couldn't help her now, he had to listen to Itachi.

Itachi nodded. "Yes." He said, and he too was looking at the fight now, and wincing sometime when Izaki got hurt, like Neji. "'Boar, horse, dog, snake, rat, rabbit, mouse, sheep, dragon.'" He recited. "Then I added seals that were my own, right?" He asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes, I still remember how they looked like." He said, remembering the seals.

"Good." Itachi said. "Do the whole seal I showed you in the dream, and add rabbit, horse, dragon, and snake at the end." He ordered. "That will cause the wolf to be stunned in her. Then, make this seal." He made a seal unknown to Neji, but nodded. "If you do all of this right, Izaki will be wolf free, the wolf will dis-merge with her, and it will die. But, she will not die, because she will have all of her life and her powers to herself. The wolf will not carry any part of her. But…" He stopped, and hesitated.

Neji frowned. "Yes?" He asked.

"But…Izaki will also have to carry the wolf's powers. That form," He looked at Izaki in her wolf form. "Will be with her." Neji's mouth dropped. "The wolf will be out of her, but she will keep its powers still. But what could we do? Before she goes and kills everyone in sight?" He asked.

Neji closed his mouth and looked at Izaki with wolf features. He straightened. "I don't care, actually." Itachi looked at him funnily. "If she is going to be her, and only her, what's the difference?" He asked. "Even if she will have wolf-ish features, it won't matter. She will be her and that's all that matters."

Itachi gaped at him, and sighed with a small smile that surprised Neji. Itachi brought his hand up and patted his head. "I guess I will have to approve." He looked at him with confidence in his eyes. Neji was frowning. What was he approving? As if Itachi read his mind, he said, "I know about how Izaki feels about you and I happen to over hear what you said underwater." He said.

Neji blushed madly. "You…you…" He stammered.

To his surprise, Itachi chuckled. "When Izaki handles those fools," He motioned to the Akatsuki members. Two of them were on the ground, motionless, one looking badly wounded, and the leader, who had a wound on his arm. "I will hold Izaki down. Do as I told you to do."

"Why don't I hold her down?" Neji offered.

Itachi shook his head. "This separation ninjutsu can be used once per user. I already used it, remember?" He asked. "Besides, holding her down in her wolf form is hard. And I know by experience." He showed Neji the scar on his arm from the last time he held her down.

"Orders?" A voice asked behind them. The two turned and saw Sasuke standing in front of the Konoha Ninjas, looking ready. "We will answer to you." He said, nodding to Neji and Itachi. "We came to an agreement."

Some grumbled, not wanting to answer to Itachi, but they had no choice. When they were ordered to come to their aid, they were told to listen to Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi's orders.

Itachi chuckled. "Well my dear brother," He said, "we need to hold Izaki down, so Neji could form the seals to get her to dis-merge." He said.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. We will aid you." He said. He turned to his comrades. "You heard him, do any jutsu at your own will but something that will make her stay still and DO NOT hurt her." He told them, glaring.

Neji turned back to the lake when he saw Izaki throw the last Akatsuki down, the leader with the Konoha taijutsu, Gourikisenpuu, the one she learned from Lee and Gai.

"Wow, she did that one perfectly." Lee said, amazed. "I haven't got it perfect yet." He pouted, giving one joke in before he went in.

Itachi nodded. "Now."

Akanishi-san: Like I said, I love cliffhangers. Well, next chappie is the ending. Yeah, I said this earlier. "It will be 17 chapters long" I will add an epilogue tho, so it would be 18 chapters long. Anyway, I gotta go and finish my HW. lol.

**BTW REVIEWERS:**

Uchiha-Clan-San: Oh, well you might like my next story. It's going to be SasuxOc. I already started planning it out. Lol. So I hope you will stay with me for my new SasuxOc.

NekoGuyFan: Hmm...you were right in a way. Well, okay, so you were mostly right. XD Ah well, I'm a writer who just makes stories obvious. Which sucks, because the readers kinda know what will happen. :( Sorry.

mangagurl101: Hmm...I donno...will she? You'll find out in the next chapter, which is the last one! Haha, thanks for your supposrt all this way through!

EvilBoysR2Cute: Thanks. It's nice to see a new face. Please keep on reading

anon: Thank you very much! I hope you liked this one too. Personally I thought this chapter was lame.

Keiya Mizuki: Ahhha! I haven't updated for a while. And I'm sorry! So here is the chapter! And thanks for all the reviews you sent me! Please read on

Jazzy Uchiha: Haha, another cliffie. I just love cliff hangers. and yeah, school's getting hard for me too. But what i do is that I write down the basic of what is going to happen on peice of paper during a boring class (My AP Euro class...lol) and just write it out. Haha. Yeah, I'm a bad girl. I don't pay attention.

Chocolate Panda: Hehe, yes! Itachi and Neji Again to you, thanks for your support to this chapter The nexy will be the last chapter.


	17. Ch17 Final Battle

Akanishi-san: Last chappie! YAAAAYYY! Thank you everyone for staying with me! And here is the LAST chapter!

Ch17

"Now." Neji yelled, and he leaped into the air, the Konoha Ninjas leaped after him.

Izaki's head turned to Neji. "Oh, so more fight." She smirked. She flexed her claws and was about to lounge at the near-by ninja, but vines suddenly sprang out of the lake, and grabbed at her. "What's this!" She yelled, trying to get free. More vines erupted from the water, dragging her down, pinning her to the surface of the water.

5 Ninjas had their hands into the tiger seal, concentrating. They held the vines. Right after the vines settled, 5 other Ninjas formed seals. "Suiton: tejyou no jutsu!" They yelled, and water gave shape and held her arms and legs firmly.

Izaki struggled in the vines and water, trying to get free. "You…" She started, but 5 other ninjas also made seals and the water covering her arms and legs turned into ice. Right after then, the 5 others made seals and the vines grew, covering her tighter.

Kakashi, Naruto, Lee and Gai all jumped to her, and held one arm or one leg. Sasuke and Itachi both stood facing each other and made seals, their sharingan blazing. They ended with a snake sign, and Izaki became semi-motinless.

Itachi winced when Izaki tried to move. "2 people using this justu on her, and she is still able to move." Itachi said, holding the snake sign still, as Sasuke is. "Neji, now! We will not be able to hold her long." He said, almost growling those words. It was so hard for him to talk and hold her down.

True to his words, the ice started to melt and crack, the vines started to rip. "I will not lose!" She growled, and started to pull on her trapping water and vines harder.

Itachi and Sasuke both faltered, trying to stay still, or not fall at least. Every time she made a move, it hurt the two Uchihas. "Urg…" Sasuke winced as Izaki tried to move once more.

Izaki's red yes blazed at them, and soon as she was about to give one more tug, her necklace, the one her mother wore, started to glow.

((Remember that necklace Sasuke gave her? That one her, Sasuke's and Itachi's mom used to wear? Yes, that one.))

"Mother…" Sasuke mumbled, the necklace glowing with brilliant lights, and to Sasuke and Itachi's relief, Izaki seemed more trapped, and was now unable to move.

"Now!" Itachi ordered Neji. "Hurry!"

Neji nodded hastily, and started his seals.

'Boar, horse, dog, snake, rat, rabbit, mouse, sheep, dragon' He took a breath after that, and made the other seals he remembered from Itachi. The unknown seals. When he was done with that, he glanced at Izaki. She had calmed a little, it looked like. She was not trying to free herself, but looked like she was having a mental battle. Neji sighed in a small relief, and added rabbit, horse, dragon, and snake. Izaki now was motionless. Neji smiled triumphantly as he made the last unknown seal, the last piece to the puzzle.

The gust of wind surrounded Izaki, and the vines, ice, and the 4 Konoha Ninjas who were holding her was blown backwards. Itachi and Sasuke were staggering backwards, wincing in pain. The wind kept roaring, covering her from the Konoha Ninjas and one missing-nin who watched carefully.

When the wind looked like it was going to slow down, light grew from the core of the wind, growing bright. The ninjas shaded their eyes with their hand, and studied the wind.

The light died fast, and the wind also slowed down. Slowly, the wind slowed, too slow to Neji, who watched anxiously. "Izaki…" He whispered. _'Please be okay…_' He thought hard.

Itachi was sitting on the lake, looking worn out. Sasuke was also sitting, looking just like Itachi. The other Konoha Ninjas were either standing, or sitting. They were also worn out. Mostly from the nightmare they had, but from the effort to keep her still as well.

When the wind died, Izaki was floating a foot above the lake water. She had the red wolf ears and tail still on her, with the claws as well, but looked nothing like who she was before, a killer. "Izaki?" Neji asked, looking at her. The wolf's body was slowly sinking into the water. It was motionless. One of the Konoha Ninjas hesitated, but dived and came up with the wolf's motionless body.

Izaki, however still floated, her eyes closed. She seemed to be sleeping. In a flash, the invisible hand that was holding her was gone. She was dumped into the water to everyone's horror.

"IZAKI!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled at the same time.

Without hesitating, Neji dived, and got Izaki. She looked motionless. When he surfaced, he brought his ear to her chest, making sure she was alive. Sure enough, her heart was pounding. She was just sleeping. Neji sighed in relief, and smiled at the others who looked worried at him.

"Izaki-chan!" Naruto yelled as soon as he saw Neji smile. "Thank god you are all right!" He yelled, and was about to fling himself to her, but Kakashi grabbed his back collar.

"She won't be okay if you hug her to death." Kakashi said, also smiling in relief. He was glad that she was all right. He didn't want to let Obito down.

The other Konoha Ninjas all sighed in relief, all slumping onto their backs. "I am not going to go against any demon related person ever again." One of them muttered, to which most murmured an agreement.

"I will demand a break when I get back." One of them added. "I refuse to go on another mission for a week. Even months." The others nodded once more in agreement.

Gai and Lee chuckled. "Well, at least Akatsuki won't be on any of the mission for a while. I think the remaining ones will think twice about attacking us ever again." He said.

Lee looked at Izaki who was sleeping in Neji's arms, her wolf tail swinging. "She defeated them with Gourikisenpuu!" he said with a smile. "Taijutsu is the best!" He said as he punched the air with his tired arm.

Sasuke looked at his sister, frowning. "Is she going to be like that?" He asked his older brother who was smiling weakly at Izaki.

The others hushed and turned their heads towards Itachi. Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke and nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." He said. "Unless she would somehow control her powers with it."

This time Naruto punched the air. "I'll teach her!" He said. "I know how to control mine, and it'll be a snap!" He said, grinning.

Itachi thought on that for a while and nodded. "Actually, that's a great idea." He said, hitting himself for not knowing this earlier. How come he hadn't thought of that?

Naruto grinned. "All right!" He said, punching the air once more.

Neji shifted nervously. "Could we get back to Konoha?" He asked. "I want her to have a proper rest." He looked at Izaki.

The others got to their feet. "All right, let's go." Kakashi said, also getting to his feet.

Itachi walked over to Izaki. "Well, tell her I will contact her later." He told Neji as he brushed a hand onto her forehead. Itachi looked gloomily at Izaki. He did not want to be separated, but he knew she needed a proper rest, fast.

Neji frowned. "Why don't you just come with us?" He asked after a moment had passed.

Itachi frowned as well. "Do you think I will be allowed to enter the village?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes, let's go and tell them I will not kill anyone, I am just worried about my sister."

Naruto came up to him. "Why not?" He asked, confused. "You are her brother, right?" He asked. "Then you have all the rights to watch her. Besides, you did help us."

Itachi looked at Naruto confusingly. Kakashi came towards them. "Well, I'm sure the Hokage will allow you to come." He said. "Because," He held out a paper in front of him. "She told me that if you wish, you may come back to Konoha. Of course, with ANBU trailing you all the time. Also, if you behave for a year, you will be taken off the list of missing-nin, and will be able to live in Konoha. With them." He jerked a thumb at Izaki then to Sasuke.

The other Konoha ninjas all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was you who got the seals for us, and helped us. If you weren't there, we probably couldn't get her stay still even if we knew how to get her apart."

One of the ninjas stepped foreword. "If anyone is going to complain, they can come to me." He said, thumping his fist onto his chest. "I guess I learned something today." He shrugged. "You aren't that bad at all."

Itachi smiled weakly. "I can't believe this." He muttered. "You guys are stupid…"

"We were told about every dream you showed Neji." One of them said. "About the Uchiha clan's death as well."

Itachi flinched. He turned to Sasuke. "I…" He started.

Sasuke shrugged. "What ever." He said and looked away.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Sasuke…" He started, but Kakashi's hand rested onto Itachi's shoulder.

Kakashi shook his head. "That's the only way he'll say that he is sorry for thinking it was you who killed everyone. You won't get any other nicer apology from him." He chuckled.

Sasuke blushed. "Hey! I wasn't apologizing!" He growled.

The group laughed. Kakashi smiled. "All right, let's go." He said.

Everyone nodded. Itachi turned to Neji. "I will hold her." He said, stretching his arms towards him. Neji nodded. His arms were dead tired from everything that happened. Soon as Itachi took her, they were off, back to Konoha. Back to safety.

Akanishi-san: I think I will make epilogue. Well, if I feel like it. I probably will tho. Anyway, thanks for reading this far, everyone Plz plz plz, review! Depending on the reviews, I will add the epilogue. Again, thanks everyone for taking yoru time and reading this story!

**BTW REVIEWERS**

NekoGuyFan: Mm, you were close! Well I hope you liked this story so far And update your story! Again, thanks for reading this far! And wait for my epilogue please

Keiya Mizuki: Haha, well yes, cliff hangers and I were made for each other. And to you too, thanks for reading this far You have been with me since my other story, right? Thanks!

EvilBoysR2Cute: Hehe, I try. And thanks for reading, and hope you keep updated with my next coming story, which will be SasukexOc. Yes, another SasukexOc because that seems the most popular. And to you too, thanks for reading!

mangagurl101: Yes, last chappie! And hope you liked it, because it took me a while to think this part through. Thanks for reading this far, and thanks x2 for reading my other ones too

AmethystWolf: Oh, a new face? Hehe, thanksI'm glad you came to read this Hope you liked the ending!

Jazzy uchiha: Neither do i. Lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! And update your stories!

Uchiha-Clan-San: It's soon to come, I'm almost done planning it through. And thanks for reading this far!

ichigo-chan: Hehe, you found out, ne? And thanks for reading this story! Thanks much!

**To all readers: Thank you for reading this far, and I just wanted to say thank you again. Thank you, and hope you review on this chapter Depending on your reviews, I might make an epilogue or an extra chapter, what ever you call them. Again, thanks!**


	18. Epilogue

Akanishi-san: Woot so many reviews! i reached 100! Thanks everyone! So like I promised, here ya go its not really an epilogue tho. Kinda added story-ish. lol.

Ch18

Few Years Later

4 people jumped from tree to tree soundlessly, keeping up with what they were going after. When they came to a halt, they had formed a circle covering their target that stood in the middle of it, lthe target ooking frightened and angered.

The man in the middle of the circle cursed, trying to get free. He wore the Akatsuki cloak, and was panting heavily. It seemed the ninjas had been following the man for a long time. The man threw a kunai towards one of the shadow, trying to earn just a secound to leap away, butthe person who was there earlier was gone, and appeared behind the man in a flash.

The Akatsuki member gulped as he felt the kunai on his throat. "You traitor." He muttered, sweat dropping from his forehead. "You betrayed us..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he pressed the kunai at his throat harder. "Did I ever say I was part of your group?" He asked mildly. Itachi wore anbu outfit, and was wearing a weasel mask, that covered his face.

The Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Die." He muttered devilishly. A kunai launched at Itachi from behind, but Itachi didn't flinch or move at all. Instead of hitting Itachi, the kunai was deflected by a man wearing a hawk mask who jumped into rescue.

"Oh, he won't die so easily." The newcomer said, almost glaring at Itachi through the mask. "Trust me, I tried killing him couple of times. I know by experience." He smirked under the mask, turning to Itachi and the Akatsuki.

"Sasuke." Itachi shrugged.

The man who was captured growled. "Do you think that was my last weapon?" He asked, and kicked at a sting in front of him.

The string broke, and a fuuma shuriken came flying at Itachi. (The shuriken that is bigger, remember, Sasuke used it when he fought against Zabuza. At that time, Naruto was the shuriken, of course.)

"You don't give up, eh?" Someone else muttered and jumped from the tree he was hiding in, landing in the middle of Itachi and the shuriken. This man wore a tiger mask. "Kaiten!" He yelled, and the shuriken, of course was deflected with Hyuuga's defense.

"Thank you, Neji." Itachi said pleasantly, and pressed his kunai harder. "What do you say? Tell us where the rest are?" He asked. "Personally, I would like to see no unnecessary blood shed."

The man shuddered from fear, but he kept it cool. "No." He muttered. "Never on my life."

"That could be arranged...but..." Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Izaki?"

"Yes yes." A female voice said, and jumped down to the ground in front of the Akatsuki member. She wore a wolf mask, her eyes on him, carefully studying him. "Well…"

"You!" the man growled, trying to lash at her, but Itachi kept him back. "You!" He yelled again.

"Yes, me." Izaki said, shrugging. "So what?" She didn't have any of her wolf-ish features; she was in her regular human form, wearing the anbu outfit, matching the others. She seemed perfectly normal, except maybe the fact that she now had a dangerous aura around her. The man flinched when she glared at him through her mask, he felt the wolf glaring at him through it.

However, the man did not give up. He was not chosen Akatsuki fornothing."You and Itachi are traitors!" He yelled at them, once again trying to get her, but of course, Itachi kept his grip on him. No way was he going to let him hurt Izaki.

Itachi rolled his eyes, playing it cool. "Again, did we ever tell you we ever wanted to be part of your group?" He asked. "Now, tell us, or we can end your life here." He said to him with his icy voice. "Painfully." He added.

"Heh, I will say again, Itachi," The man smirked. "That do you think that was my last weapon?" He whistled. "Now!" He yelled.

Out of the bush leaped a large dog, growling furiously, its eyes gleaming at that capturer of its owner. It howled, lashing at Izaki. Izaki jumped back, and chuckled. "A dog?" She asked. "It will not harm me." She said simply.

"Ha, then what is it doing?" The man retorted. "He is trained very well and will not cower to anyone!" He growled. "Kill her!" He ordered his dog.

Izaki sighed as she formed a tiger sign. "Kai!" She yelled, and slowly, her wolf features came up, first her red tail and ears. Then, her fangs grew, her hair turned slightly red, and her nails were transformed to a deadly claw. "You forgot I was the container for the wolf." She said to the Akatsuki member. "Dogs are not idiots like you. They do not go against others who are stronger than them." She gave one glare at the dog through her mask.

Soon as the dog caught the glare, instantly the dog's ears went flat, and its tail went between its legs, and was now lying in front of her obediently, cowering. "Looks like your dog is smart." Itachi said, trying to hold down a laugh. "Of course, before we kill you, you can tell us where the others are without any painful death, or, I could use my Mangekyou Sharingan and make you tell us, and end your life _very_ painfully?"

"Yes, you should tell us, because, well, we spent years trying to track you guys down." Izaki said, petting the dog that now wagged its tail at her."So we won't be happy if you make more trouble. We went through enough."

"We can, of course take our stree out on you." Sasuke added, cracking his nuckles. Truthfully, they were all tired of this mission. They really didn't want to do more than what they needed to do.

Neji sighed. "And they will. Trust me."

The man growled and said nothing for a while. But feeling the pressure of the kunai at his throat and the glares, he gave in. Although named Akatsuki, he did not want a painful death. Every human being feared death, he was no different. "Southern Cave." He muttered.

Itachi looked at him. "The Southern Cave?" He said thoughtfully. "Thanks." He muttered to him, and released him. The man choked, and was on the ground.

Izaki sighed and took her mask off. "Nice." She said to him. "No blood mess." She said, looking at the Akatsuki member now lying flat on the ground, motionless. "You need to teach me that later."

Itachi shrugged. "All right, let's go back to that annoying kid and report this." He said and picked up one of the body part of the Akatsuki they needed. "Then we can finish off the whole Akatsuki group."

Izaki rolled her eyes. "He has a name, Itachi-Oniichan." She said, but placed her mask on once more. "He _is_ the Hokage, and you can't call him a 'kid.' Besides, if he didn't become the Hokage, you wouldn't be placed in anbu and living in Konoha peacefully."

Itachi rolled his eyes but said no more. They ran silently all the way back to Konoha.

* * *

"Hey kid, we have the information." Itachi smirked as he knocked on the Hokage's door.

A yell of frustration was heard inside the door. "I'm no kid!" The voice yelled through the door.

The others held down a laugh as they entered. They had dropped the dead Akatsuki at the hospital to be checked earilier, and they were dead tired. "Sure you are. Well, you are a kid to me, anyway." Itachi shrugged. "Unless of course, you grew older in couple secounds." Oh, he loved playing with his mind.

Naruto growled but turned to Izaki. "Izaki-chan?" He asked. "You tell me, I don't think this 'adult'" He said sarcastically, glaring at Itachi, "wants to tell me."

Izaki nodded and handed him the scroll she was carrying. "The Akatsuki told us the remaining 2 are at the Southern Cave."

Naruto took the scroll and scanned it. "I want you guys to go there tomorrow. Report here tomorrow at 9, is that al right?" The 4 anbu nodded. "All right, dismissed. I have to get back to these files..." He growled at the papers on his desk, and got back to work.

The 4 of them exited the room without another word. When the door was closed, Izaki turned to Itachi and Sasuke. "Can I please go?" She asked. "I'll be back before dinner?" She asked, hope in her voice.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged. "Go ahead." Itachi said. "Make sure you watch her." He told Neji firmly.

Neji blushed at that comment. He had his mask off, so it was visible to them. "How did you know?" He asked the 2 Uchihas. "That she was going to come with me?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Today is that festival thing. And you two looked like you wanted to go back quickly today."

Izaki blushed as well, matching the Hyuuga. "I think you guys are spying on us." She muttered but turned away from them and grabbed Neji's arm. "Let's go, hurry up!" She said, and dragged Neji away formthe 2 brothers who were smirking.

Izaki kept dragging Neji into the anbu headquarters and threw him intoa dressing room. "Wait for me out here!" She said, and went into another dressing room. "It might take me a while." She added, and closed the door behind her.

Neji sighed as he also got dressed into his casual wear, the Jounin outfit. (I don't know what the anbu wears usually, so I'm thinking that the anbu wears Jounin stuff while out in regular places.) He leaned against the door when he got out, seeing that she wasn't out yet. What was taking so long, anyway?

"Hyuuga-san." Female voice called down the hall. Neji turned and saw 2 girls looking at him intently.

Neji frowned. "This is the anbu headquarters, how did you get in?" He asked them casually.

One of the girls giggled and pushed the other forward. "Go on!" She whispered to the girl encouragingly.

The girl who was pushed forward fiddled with a letter. "P…please read this!" She said, and offered him the letter. "I know about you and Izaki-san, but…but…" She turned red and dashed away, the other following her closely behind, giggling.

"A love letter?" Another female voice asked, walking towards him. "Ah, I see..."

"I don't…" He stopped when he saw her.The woman in front of himwas wearing a white silk kimono with red momiji leaves on them; her hair was up in a bun,red chopsticks sticking out.

Izaki blushed from his gaze. "How do I look?" She asked shyly.

Neji blushed as well once again, they seemed shy to each other all the time. "You look beautiful." He said.

Izaki smiled at those words and walked towards him. "Hehe." She smiled. "So, let me see that letter." She said, motioning to the letter in his hand. She was curious to know what she wrote. Plus, she didn't want Neji to read it or even hold it.

Neji looked at the letter. There was a heart sticker on it that kept it sealed. "No." He said simply and threw it into his pocket. "I won't open it. I'll give it back to her tomorrow."

Izaki raised an eyebrow at him. "You are?" She asked. "She was pretty cute?"

Neji chuckled. "Really? The only one that looks cute to me is you." He muttered, kising her forhead.

Izaki smiled. "Thanks." She said, hugging his arm. "Shall we go?" She asked, looking up at him with a grin.

Neji nodded. "All right, lead on." He said with a smile. "But make sure you don't get overly hyper like last year. We have a mission tomorrow." He reminded her as she walked in front of him, skipping towards the festival.

Izaki puffed out her cheek. "Hey, last year was different." She said. "I didn't know we were going to have a mission the next day."

"Yeah, and you almost fainted during the mission from lack of sleep." Neji said, chuckling. "Besides, ninjas are supposed to be always prepared. You weren't that time, you totally used all of your energy." It seemed as Itachi's mind messing was rubbing onto Neji.

Izaki glared at him. "Hey!"

Neji pulled her into a hug before they exited the head quarters. "But don't worry, if you ever faint tomorrow, I will be there for you." He said, smiling. "I will protect you."

Izaki smiled. "Of course. I'm counting on you."

Akanishi-san: Well, so waddaya think? I really don't know if this counts as an epilogue. What is an epilogue ne way? Extra chapter? > Haha, anyway, here it is, and hope you liked it Well cya soon everyone, hope you join me on my next coming story, which will be SasuxOc. More info and plot line of this is in my profile Agian, thanks for reading this far!

**BTW REVERIWERS:**

NekoGuyFan: Yes, I messed it up. Well here is the epilogue, once again, thanks for reading this far!

keiya mizuki: Yes, I am makinga Sasukexoc story next. More information (plot line) is in my profile, under "Coming soon" Hope to see you on my next story It will be titled "Thinking of You"

anon: Hey, a new face Or are you someone else that you are reviewing as anon? Anyway, thanks for reading And yes, like i have said to Keiya Mizuki, I am making a SasukexOc story, plot can be viewed in my profile, under "Coming soon"

hermion8: You were reviewing plenty of times It was thanks to each one of you I reached 100 reviews Of course, you can go back and review in every single chapter...lol. Jk. Im just glad i got my goal, 100 reviews woot! Again, thanks for reading this far, and hope to see you in my next story, SasukexOc

ichigo-chan: Woot Really? I would love to read it Ifeel special! Thanks for reading this far, and hope you write and e-mail me or soemthing for your story you are going to write. (if you do) please do e-mail it to me I would love to read it. And you should write one, if you were chaning your mind. Its super fun! Hope to see you in my coming up story, which will be SasukexOc

MisSs005: If you count this as an epilogue, yes here you go. Lol. Anyway, thanks for readin this far! Hope to see you in my future projects!

mangagurl101: Hehe, here ya go Now you know what happens to them! Well anyway, once again, thanks for reading this far I appreciate your support very much! I really do hope to see you in my coming up sotry Thinking of You, which will be SasukexOc

Jazzy Uchiha: Woot! You finished the Bankotsu one YAAAY! Anyway, you should make a new one, with another OC paring. Haha, I love OC parings. Thanks again for reading this far, and hope to see you on my coming up story which will beSasuekxOc.

Uchiha-Clan-San: I have a feeling you will be the first one to be there on my SasukexOc. Lol. Anyway, thanks to you too for reading this far! Hope...well i think I know you will be there for my SasukexOc

EvilBoysR2Cute: Hehe, here is the epilogue well, if you call this an epilogue, that is. Once again, thanks for reading this far, hope to see you in my future project, which will be SasukexOc.

**TO ALL:** Hehe, again, one last time, THANK YOU! A big thank you to all of you! I really loved writing this story! And, if you want to, (if you didnt) you can go back and read it over, and review in every single chapter so the author can have 150 reviews! lol. jk. Well anyway, again, thanks. I have reached 100 reviews with all of you peeps' help! Thanks! Hope to see you in my next prj, SasukexOc! (haha, i said this to eveone. lol) THANKS! Please review one more time!


End file.
